Lions and Snakes
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: An unwanted gift changed his whole life...he gave up one thing and gained everything he ever could have wanted. HP/GW, HG/RW, SS/OC, FW/OC, DD/OC, LL/OC, NL/OC, DM/OC. Mentor and fatherly Snape in further chapters. Full summary inside.
1. prologue

Disclaimers- I don't own HP I wish I did but I don't. If I could buy the rights I would but I can't….so sad. All I own is the plot to this story and the original characters that I ended up putting in here…because of extreme boredom.

A/N- ok people first of all I'm gonna say its entirely fine for you to flame. I've been trying to spice up this plot a bit from what it was. This story I'm about to post was originally written over text for several days when me and a friend of mine were extremely bored and had nothing better to do so….enjoy. And review review review!

Full Summary- An unwanted gift changed his whole life...he gave up one thing and gained everything he ever could have wanted. Voldemort's favorite minion is given a gift. One that has been locked away in the Malfoy Manor for over a decade. But this gift comes as a heavy burden to the potion master. It's a young woman whom is surprising familiar to him….he might not know her….but perhaps he once knew her parents…perhaps he knows her brother. HP/GW, HG/RW, SS/OC, FW/OC, DD/OC, LL/OC, PP/OC, DM/OC. Mentor and fatherly Snape in further chapters.

Warnings- A/A, A bit cliché, Angst, Character bashing, Dark Humor, Established relationships, First Time, partial crack-fic, partial dark-fic, partial parody, possible sexual content in later chapters, One or two seemingly Mary-Sues that will soon become more vulnerable as the story progresses, Snark, and Stupid word play.

* * *

><p><strong>LIONS AND SNAKES<strong>

Prologue

Snape pov

The Dark Lord has a sick sense of humor and an even more warped sense of reality if truly he thought I would want the gift he had oh so considerately kept alive for nearly fourteen years. One that had been collected just before his death at the hands of the young potter A woman…no…just a girl…still of school age even…was what he had given me and it made me want to become ill when I thought of what he expected me to do to her. I'd rather die then do half the things that I knew must have been running through his head.

My temper was flaring as he spoke to me but I reigned it in and manage to smirk as he told me where to find my gift. His voice with its sickly sweet hissing tone directed me towards the dungeons. Of course the poor girl had to be in the dungeon. I expected nothing less from Voldemort. There was one thing that bothered me about this though, why so long? Why keep the girl alive? why would the Malfoys keep her here so long that it could have ruined their reputation had anyone actually found out? The only explanation I could think of was that the dark lord had given specific orders not to…but then why? Why do that? What was so important about this one girl?

I walked through the dungeons using the directions that I had been given. I heard screams of torture and begging, begging for their own death, from some of the closed doors and I could almost taste the blood being spilled just behind them. These people could be absolutely monstrous when they wanted to and at times when the dirty work was done they could turn into proper little ladies and gentlemen. The very idea of the quick change of attitude and heart made me want to wretch. Who would want to do that? A better question was who was doing it today….? The laughter that cut through the screams gave me my answer. Young Bella was here today…but then again when wasn't she within close range of her precious Dark Lord. I couldn't even name a time that she wasn't within earshot of him.

I walked faster trying to block out the screaming until I was far enough away to where the noise was barely notice by my sensitive ears. I was deep within the dungeon now and close to my goal. This part was rarely visited by anyone beyond the feeding of the prisoners. Why would she possible be back here? Only the people with the highest risk of escape or rescue were placed back. She was only a girl. Who could she possibly be to get herself a cell back here?

As I came to the end of a narrow hall I finally found the cell the young lady was in but upon further inspection I noticed another youth, perhaps fifteen years of age, sitting across from the door. Her hair was a honey blond and came down in waves around her face. She was relatively clean and though she wasn't large she wasn't exactly malnourished either so it was unlikely that she was a prisoner. And then I looked into her deep blue eyes. They were studying me carefully and I saw a bit of warning in them. Like the look Lily had once given others when defending me only harsher in its degree. This girl must have been rather close to the person beyond this door to give such a look to a stranger she hardly knew. I could even see her brandishing a wand slowly beneath her robe. She wasn't even trying to hide it.

I approached the door and knocked on it once never taking my eyes from the ominous looking blond, "Hello? Is anything in there?"

"Who….who's there? What do you want?" came a scared and slightly timid reply.

I slowly pushed the door open and accidentally startle the girl enough to have her bolt to the other side of the room. She huddled in a small corner. The young woman was barely the size of a Hogwarts first year but Snape knew how poorly the people were treated and how likely it was that her size was probably due to lack of proper meals over a lifetime. It was safer to assume that she was at least fourteen or fifteen by what Voldemort had said. I couldn't quite tell because of the lack of appropriate lighting so it was anyone's guess at the moment. Fourteen years of captivity. Such a long period of time.

My feet moved of their own accord bringing me to the girl quickly. She was whimpering in fear in an almost pitiful way. It broke my heart to watch. Yes…contrary to popular Gryffindor belief I do actually have a heart. I lower myself in front of her and tried to calm the frightened youth. My hands rubbed comforting circles into her upper back until the painfully sorrowful noises stopped. The girl had stiffened for a moment but soon relaxed as I started to speak.

"Who I am is not important now….I shall tell you later…what is important is that we get out of here….I'm setting you free…what is your name?" I said calmly without my usual cold undertone.

"I….they don't call me it often…sometimes I forget," She whispered turning her head away from me.

"….you….you forget your own name?" I asked with heavy concern laced into my words. She still refused to look at me and her general body language showed a slight self-shame but she slowly nodded. Being locked away with little to no uses of your own name could do that to you I suppose.

I slowly reached over and forced her to look into my eyes. Hers were seemingly colorless because of the darkness, "Its ok….its fine…just try to think for a moment."

She closed her eyes and concentrated as I slowly stood up bringing her with me. She relaxed slightly and opened her eyes. The seemingly colorless iris still got to me as I stared at them…perhaps it was best to lighten up the room…just a little bit. I slowly withdrew my wand from my sleeve, ready to perform the simplest of spells.

"I think…I might remember…" She whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Lumos…."

"My name is Arianna Potter," And there is where Lily stood with James Potter's brown eyes.

* * *

><p>AN- so what do you think of the first chapter? Sorry that one part seems a little cliché but I did warn you. The whole sorry is basically plotted out all the way to the end so for the most part you wont have to wait because of writers block but remember you have to review if you want me to continue. I don't think I'll post again until I have seven reviews…cuz sevens a lucky number.


	2. Rescues and Riddles

Disclaimer- Oh my god I just bought the rights to Harry Potter! And of course I'm kidding. Wouldn't it be awesome if I did though? I'd be flat broke pretty much cuz of the price but at least I'd be able to never put this disclaimer down ever again….but sadly….I still don't own the books so….yeah….don't own anything beyond the plot…which I only half own….and the Ocs which I felt like creating.

Full Summary- Voldemort's favorite minion is given a gift. One that has been locked away in the Malfoy Manor for over a decade. But this gift comes as a heavy burden to the potion master. It's a young woman whom is surprising familiar to him….he might not know her….but perhaps he once knew her parents…perhaps he knows her brother. HP/GW, HG/RW, SS/OC, FW/OC, DD/OC, LL/OC, PP/OC, DM/OC. Mentor and fatherly Snape in further chapters.

Warnings for this chapter- poor attempts at humor, fantasy violence, Deatheater fights, Voldemort's twisted outlook on the world, emotional redheads, semi-emotionless blonds, protective big sister complex, slight fatherly Snape, clichéness, and Angst.

A/N- Ok I'm updating early cuz I guess I have no spine….and I'm incredibly bored right now so I just have to. So what did you think of the last chapter? Its not exactly clear because I didn't want to make it clear….I wanted it to be mysterious and all that load of bullock. All will be explained in this chapter…well….enjoy and review review review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lions and Snake<strong>

Chapter 1: Rescues and Riddles

AP pov

Its been so long….god its just been so long sense I last saw someone. I cant even remember the last time I did. I can't really remember much of anything for that matter but then again what is there to remember? I'm always just in this cell. All I can recall is a voice talking just beyond my cell door. A constant droning with little to no emotion in the words. I knew she wants me to participate in the conversation but in the beginning I rarely did.

It wasn't for several weeks after she had shown up that I finally said something back….and when I did she paused and for a moment I was sure as she spoke her next words that there was a kind of spark in her in them…relief maybe…it could have even been a little joy. From then on I started to really listen to what she was saying. Hell I even answered back most of the time. She told me a lot of things. From what was out in the real world to her own life. I couldn't say much for myself but that didn't stop me from talking. I'd told her about my hopes, my dreams, even my nightmares. We became….what did she call it…oh yeah…? We became friends. I kept her company and she forced the others to leave me alone. I no longer feared that the laughing woman would come to me in the night.

Each day was normally the same. But today….something happened. The girl, whom by this point I knew as Samantha, didn't talk to me. I could hear she shifting uncomfortably outside but when I asked what was wrong she ignored it saying nothing at all but even I noticed her going stiff as I heard footsteps walking towards us. I stood at the door terrified.

I stopped breathing as I heard a knock and then a males voice, "Hello? Is anything in there?"

"Who….who's there? What do you want?" I asked carefully annoyed at how frightened I sounded.

The door started to open and in my alarmed state I rushed to the corner. Merlin…what did he want? I could feel him coming closer and I couldn't help it…I started to whimper. I felt so cowardly by doing so but I couldn't help it. I had never met this man before….what if he did something? What if he planned to hurt me! At first I didn't noticed it but I soon came realize that the man was rubbing small circles into my back…..it felt nice. I slowly relaxed into the touch and he spoke to me.

"Who I am is not important now….I shall tell you later…what is important is that we get out of here….I'm setting you free…what is your name?" I couldn't believe it. He was….he was here to free me but….he wanted to know my name….it had been so long sense they had said it out loud to me and even longer sense I had said it myself….what was it again?

"I….they don't call me it often…sometimes I forget," I felt shame in the words and I turned away from him so I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"….you….you forget your own name?" I heard him whisper. I wanted to cry…what if he didn't want to take me away from here? What if he thought I was stupid? What if he was going to leave me here now?

Theses thoughts rushed through my mind until I felt a gentle hand grasp my chin and move it to face him, "Its ok….its fine…just try to think for a moment."

Slowly I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I had once been called. I saw a man and a woman leaning over me. The woman brought me into my arms and started to whisper a lullaby to me. At the end I heard her say, 'sweet dreams my precious Arianna.' It didn't take long for me to remember what my last name was after that. Arianna Potter….that's right….I was Arianna Potter.

I opened my eyes and the man slowly helped me up while bringing out what I somehow knew was called a wand, "I think…I might remember…" I whispered.

"Lumos…" light came from the tip and illuminated my face.

His expression soon changed from one of concern to one of shock as I said my name, "My name is Arianna Potter."

I'm not even sure if he heard me. He had a faraway look in his eyes. The man's hand reached out and slowly stroked my cheek. His eyes grew wide and just behind them I was sure I could see unshed tears, "Lily?"

A familiar gruff voice berated the man and I nearly gasped as she stepped closer and I saw her face. The voice…it was Samantha. I had never actually seen her before today, "No…She is not 'Lily Potter'….as she said before…don't be stupid…her name is Arianna…."

I rushed over to the girl and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. This girl was the only thing that kept me sane during this imprisonment….I just had to hug her, "Sam! Oh Merlin oh Merlin its just great to finally see you."

She gave a small sigh of annoyance before slithering out of my arms, "Yes…I'm glad to finally see you to but….I'd prefer not to be touched…."

"Severus Saltros Snape….What do you intend to do now that you know?" Sam said as she turned to the man and slowly approached him. Her wand was pointing towards him in a threatening way. "Intentions?"

He stood gaping at her for a moment before sputtering out his answer, "I….I wont hurt her….I…I just don't quite get how she's here….from what I was told….Arianna Potter was pronounced dead years ago….she disappeared the night the dark lord died….and after searching four a couple years…we just gave up…I never would have thought….just…..just…why? Why was she here all this time?"

Sam sighed and smiled sadly at Snape, "Now why do you think he'd do that….the dark lord I mean? Daughter of the Potter's, Twin sister of their son…he planned to use her as a bargaining chip to get the young Potter male…but that didn't go so well as we all know. I suppose that was the main reason…the other reasons…are a bit more….obscene….he knew that he'd be killing Lily Potter that night so…..as a gift to you he thought that eventually giving you Ari would make up for that….it's a twisted form of logic really. Thinking that the it wouldn't make any difference what potter you were given to love…by force or willingly…why if Ari didn't exist I'm sure Voldemort would have gladly just kidnapped Harry Potter and given him to you…."

"Just stop! That's enough" He yelled as he brought his fist crashing down upon the wall beside him. His features were set into an unmistakable sneer and he had pale considerably. He turned around and swiftly torn out of the room. "That's enough!"

Me and Sam followed close behind unsure of his next move.

* * *

><p>Snape pov<p>

I knew the man could be wretched but I never knew he would go this far. Taking a girl from her home and imprisoning her for fourteen years just to give her away as nothing more then a slave. It was absolutely sick.

I busted through the door that led to the main room and entered quickly. The door closed slowly behind me in an eerie way and only then did I notice that I had been followed by the girls from the dungeon. I paid little mind to that though as I shifted my gaze to the front of the room. The Dark Lord was sitting there staring at me with a satisfied look on his face completely oblivious to my mood. As I entered the room he stood up and approached me. He cast a seemingly knowing look towards Arianna and a curious stare towards the blond standing next to her. He walked up to me and set a cold hand on my shoulder. The feel of it made my skin crawl.

"How do you like your gift," He hissed lowly. "I got it just for you."

Those words made my blood boil. I saw red and heard the pumping of the red liquid in my ears. I retched my shoulder away from him and pulled out my wand. His red eyes grew wide for but a moment before a sneer found its way to his face. He pulled out his own and pointed it at me. We were at a stand off. Whoever said the first spell would start the duel.

"Confringo!" I screeched as the spell flew from the tip of my wand towards Voldemort. He jumped aside and let the spell hit a tapestry which busted into flames. He cast a spell of his own.

"Crucio!" I dodged.

This went on for hours…or possibly only minutes. I couldn't really tell with the curses, hexes, and charms flying threw the air. One after the other in a continuous cycle. He would just barely avoid the ones I threw at him and I would nearly get grazed by his. We seemed almost evenly match…until….

"Levicorpus!"I was hoisted into the air by my ankle and left to dangle.

Sinister laughter bubbled up from his throat as he watched me, "Doesn't this bring back such fond memories for you Severus? Hanging in the air…defenseless? Weak! That's what you were…you were weak…and you still are….so…I say goodbye to you…." he raised his wand from a few week away and pointed it at me.

"Incendio!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>Sam pov<p>

I jumped in front of the young potion master and whipped out my wand spinning as I did so. The jet of fire came straight for us but as it tried to hit home it blasted into the spinning wand sending it in different directions. As the flames stopped I slowly lowered my arm and stared daggers at the man before me. I noticed a slight pain in my hand but it was ignored. I found Voldemort's current activities more importanat…and I also found them slightly disturbing. To kill an unarmed man….that was just despicable. I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine….but I knew that I wouldn't be able to defeat the man tonight…hell…I might never become strong enough to do that. So….it was better to just cut my losses now and get out of here. That was my true Slytherin instinct talking. Self-preservation….but perhaps I wasn't just thinking for myself.

"Well…Although I'd love to stay and play cat and mouse with you….I think me and my friends really should be going…I'd like to say see you later…but I hope I don't," I reached out my hand to Arianna and grabbed hers and gripped Snape's shoulder. My deep blue eyes stared into his black ones. "Legilimen Tempra Levat!"

I closed my eyes as the wind started to twist around us so quickly that debris started to come along with it. Soon so much was there that we could see passed it. I could feel a pulling on my abdomen signaling that we were almost there. I release both of the people next to me at once and the winds instantly stopped. We were no longer in Malfoys manor….but somewhere different…the place Snape was thinking about before I said my spell…Hogwarts.

I took a step forward and felt something touch my shoulder.

"Your hand…..Its burnt," he whispered with heavy concern as I looked down at the blackened appendage. "Your injured…maybe I should…."

"No…I'm good I think," I shrugged him off and stared at my hand as I walked away. I flexed my fingers and watched them carefully…slowly the flesh that was once a deep black became a light pink, and then a common peach tone. "Yeah…I'm just fine."

* * *

><p>AN- Well….That was the chapter. Hope you liked it….well…I decided to just to post before seven comments because I was bored but come on people please…I like reading the reviews…so how about this….you review and you and one of your stories gets mentioned in the next chapter. So…review review review!


	3. Cousins and Coots

Disclaimers (sing song voice)- If I owned the rights to Harry Potter would you hate me? Yes? In all truths I'd hate me to….oh well. As I said in the last two chapters I don't own Harry Potter….Ginny Weasley owns him (insert perverted comment here) and of course he belongs to J.K. Rowling (LOVE HER VERY MUCH AND WANTS TO GIVE HER A HUG). All I own is the plot to this story and the OCs that I got bored and created. Well…anyways enjoy that chapy.

Warnings for this chapter- insensitive!Petunia, abusive!Vernon, swing bonding moment, missing scenes that will be written in later chapters as a flashback, child abuse, violence, character death, familiar death, OOC but nice!Dudley, minor cussing, killer stairs, depressing raven, clichéness, and Angst.

A/N- Well here's the next chapter. I'd like to say the reason I'm updating so quickly is because of three major things. One….I have the entire story planned out so this isn't really much work for me…..two I'm just so bored bored bored! I actually wish school would start already! You know that someone's bored when they want that! And then three….I'm fucking tired of watching Scooby Doo mystery incorporated because of that stupid boredom. I swear if I hear 'rime rungry Raggy' or something to that affect I just might blow up the nearest TV! It just annoys me to no that they can understand him yet they don't care what so ever and almost no other animals talk on the show!….well…that's my rant of the day…enjoy the wonderful world of Harry Potter…and review review review!

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 2: Cousins and Coots

Harry pov

Give the strongest man an option to change his ways and he will back down with dignity and honor_. "You deserve this you bloody freak!"_ Give a man who thinks he's the strongest the same choice however and he will refuse it. The man will bring both himself and others down around him until his world is nothing more then a wasteland. He'll fight the strongest with no chance to win and the weakest feeling powerful as that persons body lays limp upon the cold ground.

A fist slammed into the side of my face sending me down onto the floor with a heavy thud. I couldn't react for a moment. It wasn't that I was shocked or anything. Okay perhaps just a little. This had been happening for weeks now…hell…actually now that I think about it….really it had been over a month. This abuse had been going on for a month and a half…almost two now….by the hands of my own relative.

Don't get me wrong or anything. My uncle had always been the violent type when it came to any form of interaction with me…but it had never been this bad before. Hair pulling, slapping, starving, and working me like a house elf….that I had come to expect when coming home for the holiday aside from a few incidence when I was younger….a broken wrist…now that's what I expected. Never would I ever dream that it would get to this point….me laying on the floor with him standing over me with wild eyes and a hand raised and clenched into a fist. A beating a day if I wasn't what my uncle consider good. He never considered what I did good enough I guess…I never escaped his fist.

It had all just gone down hill from the moment my friends intervened after Cedric's death. They had all threatened that if I wasn't properly taken care of and watched as I should be that they would send Sirius after them. They all thought it was a grand threat. Tell them a mass murderer would slit their throats in the night if his godson wasn't at his best by the time he arrived. Every last one of them thought it would be a great idea….but they didn't take my uncle into consideration.

He was a man that hated anything that wasn't normal and he wouldn't take a threat like that seriously….my friends didn't consider that….and they never considered that it just might make matters worse. I didn't even know things would become like this…not until we drove back to number four Privet Drive from King's Cross Station. On the way back he took what I thought was just a wrong turn. Boy was I sadly mistaken. We came to a stop in a wooded area just outside of Surrey. The first hit had come as a surprise as did the second and third. After that I managed to cover my face as the blows came. By the end of it I was thoroughly black and blue.

He drove us back into town until we came upon Little Whinging and settled back into the small house that looked like every other one on the block. When aunt Petunia had asked what happened to me Vernon had just told her that I had gotten into a _"Barmy fight over at his freak school," _before the end of the term. She bought it without so much as a moment of hesitation. She didn't really care I guess.

The beatings went on like that for a while. It was like no one seemed to notice at all. It made me almost worried. I was sure that Dumbledore had said he was going to have people looking after me because of what happened during the fourth task. Well where were they? These people weren't protecting me now so where were they? Laughing at my stupidity somewhere out of sight? Was being beaten at the hands of my own relatives so unimportant that no one would notice? That soon became a constant mantra in my head during every thrashing. I fell into unconsciousness to it more times then I could count.

Vernon was smart when it came to one thing Though. Hiding the evidence. He never injured me enough to send me to a hospital and he never left a mark on a visible piece of flesh. So no one ever really noticed or at least I don't think anyone ever did.

Sometimes the injuries would get infected and when that did happen he had the decency to leave me alone. The bastard would give what was needed like a type of medicine or the likes and he would leave me to do whatever I wanted which wasn't much. I'd slip into fevered dreams of death during these times. Be it the death of my parents, Cedric or possibly a death that had not occurred yet. As I woke my senses were not with me and yet….something was different. A cold cloth was set against my forehead and a blanket covered me. A person spoke softly to me. Though I couldn't even distinguish whether it was male or female let alone what they were saying didn't really matter to me. The voice was soothing and I took comfort in it. They started to sing something and I fell asleep naturally for the first time sense the end of term.

The next day the fever broke and I got up feeling better then I had in weeks. One thing disappointed me though. I woke up alone. Perhaps the voice had been a figment of my own mind. As the days went on that became my firm belief on the matter. The beatings had continued and nothing seemed different….except once in a while when Dudley thought I wasn't paying attention….he'd look at me strangely. I ignored it though.

* * *

><p>So now we finally get back to this day. The current situation that I had gotten myself into. The one time I speak out of term without meaning to….at midnight of all times…when I thought I was alone…Vernon just happens to be right behind me. Oddly enough this time it wasn't so bad. It lasted no more then an hour. I was still able to walk afterwards and when I looked in the mirror I didn't appear to be a total mess. I guess he was just to tired to do any real damage. So I slipped on my trainers and left through the back door.<p>

As I walked on the pavement I start to hum. The melody of that night was still stuck in my head. My feet dragged me to a small park and I found myself sitting in one of the swings soon after. I continued to hum the song slowly and then as time went on I started to sing it softly to myself. I closed m eyes and whispered the words.

"Oh, hush thee, my baby,Thy sire was a knight, Thy mother a lady,Both lovely and bright;The woods and the glens,From the towers which we see,They all are belonging,Dear baby, to , hush thee, my baby,Thy sire was a knight,Oh, hush thee, my baby,So bonnie, so , fear not the bugle,Tho' loudly it blows,It calls but the wardersThat guard thy repose;Their bows would be bended,Their blades would be red,Ere the step of a foemanDraws near to thy , hush thee, my baby,Thy sire was a knight."

I froze as I noticed a type echo to the words just beside me. Someone was singing along. Slowly I opened my eyes and moved my head to face in that direction. What I saw shocked me beyond belief for sitting right there in a swing beside me was Dudley. He looked at me with sad eyes and soon I found myself speechless at what I heard next.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry for what they do you…." His voice trailed off and he looked away from me. "I….well….I didn't know it had become this bad. I didn't know my father was doing….doing this!"

I heard a bit of venom in his words as he said the last part. I laughed bitterly as the irony hit me. Dudley was the only one that cared? "Who are you and what have you done with the real Dudley Dursley?"

"What…I'm not aloud to care?" He raised an eyebrow at that but sighed in defeat, "I suppose that's understandable…I haven't exactly done anything that would have earned your trust over the years that's for sure."

"Dudley….that's an understatement!" I growled out.

He nodded slowly before answering, "Well….I'm trying to change….and…..and…I'm not that bad…I've never done half the things my father has done to you….what he does….its almost inhuman…he treats you like an animal."

I winced at the accuracy of the statement and said nothing. I guess he knew the whole situation from inside and out. I slowly lowered my head and refused to look at him. I didn't want to see any form of pity in his eyes. The eyes that only held meager interest and slight distain for me in the fourteen years that I had know him. It surprised me when he spoke again.

"I don't want to end up like them Harry….bitter at anything that I don't consider normal….that I don't understand….I don't want to," his eyes were distant and seemed to stare at nothing. "What if my kid ends up umm…what did you call it? Oh yeah…what if one of my kids ends up a muggleborn….you said one of your friends was like that…normal parents but she could do magic….well what if that happened to one of my kids….I don't want to hate them Harry…God I just don't want to hate them…."

I could hear the pain in his voice, "Duds…I don't think that will happen…"

He swerved around to face me, "Why bloody hell not! I thought I hated you for almost all my life for no good reason other then you were different….now I'm baring my soul to you. Tell me Harry! Tell me why it won't happen with my own family?"

I was shocked into speechlessness at his words that were both filled with sorrow and fury. His breathing was harsh, his face was red, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Once he calmed himself he spoke again, "I….I don't want to be corrupted anymore…I don't want to be near them….a father who beats his wife's nephew and a mother who doesn't give a damn about her own flesh and blood just because….he's special…it makes me almost sick to think about it…knowing that this had been going on and I did nothing to stop it…I have to get out of that house…and so do you!"

"Duds you don't even know what the hell you're going on about….I have somewhere to go when I leave….and well…I only have to wait a little while longer before I have to go back to the Weasley's…they treat me rather well there…you don't have to worry…" I smiled a bit at his poor planning. "You however don't have a place to go other then home….and now that I think about it…why would you 'want' to leave….they treat you like a prince…you get everything you want….why leave that behind?"

He scowled, "Yes I get everything I want…but what good does that do me…can it buy me love…hell no…don't you get it….it's hollow love….they give me this crap just so they don't have to really deal with me….they give me fake love expecting the real thing from me….I'm sick of it."

I paused for a moment considering what he said….it was kinda true…he'd get everything he wanted….but that was purely so they wouldn't have to withstand a tantrum that most parent faced everyday. He could eat what he wanted…but where did that get him…his body mass was on the hefty side. Then you have to consider that they ignored all his wrong doing…that really wasn't going to help him in the long run.

"Well…you still have no place to go…" I said quietly while I tucked my head down away from him.

He smirked, "Then I'll go with you…"

My head shot up to face him, "What?"

"I'll go with you…." He repeated.

"I'm not even sure that's allowed Duds….I mean…you're a muggle…I just don't think its possible," I sputtered out.

He laughed, "Relax Harry….its not like I'm asking to visit you at your school….I'm just asking for a place to stay…maybe those friends of yours….the redheads? They could do that and I could help out around their house or something. A muggle can do a couple things to you know…"

"Well what about your school?"

"I could just go to a public school nearby…the high class school I go to now….well….it never was the place for me…" He answered definitely.

I looked at the boy before me as though he were daft. Was he being serious or was this a joke? I gave a sigh of defeat before looking him over for any sighs of deception. I found none.

"I….I'll ask them…..if your really serious about this….I'll ask them…but you'll have to pack a trunk if you want to come along…and no funny business! If this is just a strange trick that you've come up with and you hurt them in anyway….you'll be sorry."

His eyes brighten a fraction and he nodded in agreement, "Oh….and about the trunk…well what would you say if I told you it was already packed…."

I paused for a moment before realizing one thing….I jumped up from my swing, "You planned this didn't you?"

He laughed before slowly rising himself from his own swing, "To some degree yes….I've been planning it sense I first saw you bruised up at the beginning of the summer….I wasn't born yesterday….you get injured every year but come back without a scratch….and this year you looked like you got into a good brawl…I'm no fool."

Well I guess he wasn't, "Well….then I guess I'll just send a letter to Ron in the morning….maybe if were lucky we can get out of here by the end of the week."

"Yeah…maybe!" a grin spread across his face. Before looking at his watch with a bemused expression. "Well if we don't want anyone to know of our plans….its best that we head back to the house….its almost four."

My eyes went wide for a moment, "Has it really been so long?"

"Well….not counting the time it took me to find you….I'd say its been at least an hour of us just talking…." he thought for a moment. "Its best that we go now….I don't actually know when they wake up…its better that they don't catch either of us out of bed."

I nodded in agreement as we started to walk back to a place that neither of us could call home. It surprised me really. That we had found some common ground for once. It seemed almost to good to be true. Perhaps I'd wake up in a moment and realize that I'd still have no one to help me get out of this hell hole. I didn't dwell on this thought. If I did I'd probably go insane. So I just walked with him in a comfortable silence. Once we finally got back we slipped inside unseen by our neighbors.

We froze however the moment we entered and the door was closed. The room was eerily lit. The only type of light was coming from the fireplace burning brightly. A chair was set to face away from us and you could hear light breathing just beyond it. Hedwig's cage sat beside it. She slept comfortably within it oblivious to the odd situation going on just outside her dreams.

"Hedwig?" I whispered as my lips.

The breathing stopped for a moment and then resumed as a body lifted himself from the chair and turned to see us. Vernon stood there glaring at me with such force that I thought it just might blow me away. Without warning he stepped forward in one large stride and took a swing at me. I clenched my eyes shut and waited for the pain…a pain that never came.

I opened them to see Dudley on the ground nursing a black eye but smirking to himself all the same. Yeah…he had hit Dudley by mistake. Vernon was shocked as he looked from his fist to his son. Finally his gaze made its way back to me and his eyes spoke of a volume of fury that I had never faced.

"What have you done to my son?" his voice was a deadly whisper.

I stuttered out my answer, "I…I d…didn't do anything!"

"Then why would he take a hit for you?" He sneered. "Did you use any freak voodoo trick on him or something?"

I shook my head fiercely but his eyes darkened as he looked at me, "Don't lie to me…..he's been acting strange for weeks now…you did some of your hocus pocus didn't you….made him do you bidding….is he you little human pet, freak!"

"No!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he took a hold of Hedwig's cage and walked towards the burning fire. His next words were said in a deadly whisper, "Don't lie to me freak…."

"I'm not!" I said horrified without taking my eyes from the familiar in front of me. "I didn't do anything!"

Vernon glared at me, "I told you not to lie…."

Hedwig's cage was thrown into the fire. She awoke with a start and a loud painful screeching filled the air as her senses finally registered the fire. The small bird struggled with the melting cage and tried to escape…but she couldn't. The fire soon took her and I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face. My body had registered what had happened as did my mind but my emotions were still sorting it out.

He had killed her. Uncle Vernon had killed Hedwig. My first gift….my first friend. He had killed one of mine friends. Before I even knew what I was doing I was on my feet running at him with all my might. I threw a punch at him that managed to make contact and sent him stumbling back a foot or two. His hand slowly went to his face and touched it gingerly before rage filled eyes set themselves upon me once more. Dudley jumped up from his place on the floor and grabbed my hand leading me up the stairs as the large man chased us.

As I made it to the top a sharp pain ripped through my wrist and I was tugged back. The only reason I didn't fall back entirely was because I managed to let go of Dudley and grab a hold of the railing. My eyes flicked down to my wrist to see another meaty hand holding it tightly. Fear ran through me like electricity…and oddly enough…my magic reacted in that same way.

An electric pulse coursed down my wrist into my hand and Vernon pulled his back in surprise….but….he had nothing else to get a good grip on. He fell back onto the ground below where the two of us heard a sickening crack as his head made contact with the floor. Everything went quiet for a few moments.

"What happened?" a high feminine voice said from behind us. "Vernon!"

Aunt Petunia rushed down the stares to where her husband was and tried to shake him awake….nothing…she tried yelling his name…again she got no response. Finally….her hand just fell to rest on his neck and her eyes narrowed. She mumble something that I didn't understand.

"What?"

"You killed him you monster!" Her eyes shot up to meet mine and she yelled, "Get out of my house and leave just leave! Don't ever come back!"

I looked down at the scene speechless, truly surprised for a second time today. I knew I should be remorseful for what I had done but I just couldn't do it. He had hated me, hurt me, killed Hedwig, and probably planned to kill me soon after. I just couldn't find a reason to regret this. I slowly walked into my room and gathered my things together before stepping out to come face to face with Dudley and his own trunk.

I was actually shocked by the image, "What are you doing?"

"What…you didn't think you were leaving without mean did you?" he asked calming.

"I….I just killed your father!" I said with wide eyes.

He merely shrugged and helped move both mine and his trunk down the stairs. Aunt petunia slowly looks up and her eyes go wide as she looks at Dudley, "Where are you going Dudykins?"

He winced at the name before answering, "With Harry…"

Her eyes narrowed to little slits, "Why are you going with that murderer…that freak!"

Dudley narrowed his own eyes before turning towards the door and steps through it not looking back, "And it is because you call him a freak that I'm leaving…."

I followed soon after. We walked to the edge of the drive before he looked at me, "…Sooo….any ideas on how were actually going to travel?"

I pulled out my wand and grinned, "I'd say the night bus should do….Lumos."

Little did I know that the same spell was being cast several miles away for a different purpose.

* * *

><p>Snape pov<p>

"Lumos…." I whispered quietly as I lit the dark halls before us.

I had been in Hogwarts before the beginning of term before. I had been in the school at night. Hell…on several aucations I had been in the school before term at night. But never had it seem so eeire before. Sam gave no indication that she was frighten but the one that looked so much like Lily…Arianna was it? She was shaking like a leaf and grabbing at my arm with such strength it surprised me. We walked slowly through the halls until we came to a gargoyle.

"Dormiens nunquam," I whispered and the statue slid aside.

The three of us slowly climbed the stairs as I hoped that the old coot had decided to come to the school early this year. Finally we made it to the door and I slowly pushed it open. Relief flooded me has I saw the lights were on and someone was sitting at the desk. I walked in with the terrified girl on my arm and the stiff blond beside me. The man didn't so much as blink.

"Hello Severus my boy…this is quite a surprised to see you her so early both in the day and in the year…" He said calmly. "What seems to have happened?"

I look down to the redhead near me and his eyes followed before going wide with surprise, "Is that?"

I nodded slowly, "A child that has been missing and nearly forgotten for fourteen years….yes."

"Arianna Petrisa Potter…." He said with a twinkle in his old eyes.

The girl slowly looked up to face the man, "Yes…that's…that's my name."

"Amazing…." the man whispered. "Simply amazing…you've managed to do something that many have failed to do….you've found the lost Potter child….The boy who lived's sister….The girl long forgotten."

"It was more like she was given to him rather then he searched for her," The blond said blandly. "Not something to be praised for."

I scowled at the girl openly before sighing, "Yes…she is right about that…Arianna was given to me as a gift from the dark lord…and well…my temper flared…a rare thing in itself…and things got out of hand…"

"How out of hand?" He asked.

The blond smirked before stepping forward, "He nearly set fire to the throne room and basically blew his cover to little tiny bits."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this, "Is that so…how unlike you."

"I lost my temper….its rare but it happens," I said calmly as my cheeks started to color.

He sighed, "It's quite all right….I would have like the spying to last longer but if it's over it's over."

"Thank you sir," I said with relief.

He intertwined his fingers, "The real question is what are we going to do with these two girls here…."

I looked at them from the corner of my vision, "I don't know sir….perhaps they could stay here…."

"You know as well as I do that they cant stay here," He said in an exasperated way. "I plan to enroll them….and it's a rule that students aren't allowed to stay in the school for the long holiday."

My brow creased, "Well…where do you suppose they stay then?"

he smiles, "I hear Cokeworth is nice this time of year…"

I considered the name for a moment before what he said actually hit me, "No….."

"But Severus….you still own the home on Spinner's end," dumble said said with that damned twinkle in his eye. "Its big enough for three….and it must get lonely for you…."

"No."

"But you will be taking in an orphaned girl."

"No."

"You will be taking in a youth who seems just as closed off as you."

"I think I should be insulted by that but I'll ignore it….so…no."

"You'll be taking care of Lily's child and a friend of hers that seems very much like you…."

I paused and looked at them slowly. I could see myself in the way the girl held her own body…a sense of pride and dignity was there with just a bit of a aloofness that I had made famous and the girl beside her looked so much like Lily that besides her timid nature you could have very well mistaken her for her mother, "You just had to play that card, didn't you?"

"Yes Severus I did….and so what is you answer now?"

"….Cokeworth is never nice at anytime of the year….but it will do for the time …."

* * *

><p>AN- So what did you think…this is why I took so long! Its way longer then the other two chapters so I had to wait a little while. Did you see any of this coming? Its more complex then you think…Will this unusually friendship last with Harry and Dudley? What will happen when Harry realizes that he has a sister…a twin sister? Who is Samantha really? Guess on the last one and get a cookie! Ok if you have any questions so far just ask…and review review review!


	4. Spinner's and Spells

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. Ginny Weasley does but I don't feel like going into details on that because though I have this rated M, it's for later chapters not for this one. I am looking into buying the rights however but I know for a fact that it's not going to work out. So sad so sad. At least I have this plot and my precious little original characters. They shall always belong to me and no one can change it! Anyways…enjoy my Harry Potter world!

Warnings for this chapter- underage magic, contact from the ministry, minor cussing, evil creatures, smoking underage, muggle shock over wizard items, angst, bashing, timid but unusually kind redhead, sarcastic and depressing blond, threats made by said blond towards a certain potion master.

A/N- sorry I haven't actually undated in a week. I was grounded. Yes the great Maximum ride is still at grounding age. Does that surprise you? Probably not but oh well. Anyways I'm going to hate righting the first half of this chapter because it annoys the hell out of me. Dudley is going to get his first taste of the Wizarding world and he has to be shocked by it. I never was good at measuring shock value so I can really tell out he should react. If you hate how he reacts feel free to comment on it. In contrast to the beginning I will love writing the rest. The awkwardness of Snape having to let two teenaged girls into his house. One that seems a bit scared of him and another that hates him….its just perfect! Review review review!

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 3: Spinner's and Spells

Harry pov

You know I can still remember the first time I was introduced to magic. It was amazing, it was spectacular, it was….a half giant bursting through the front door a few minutes passed midnight on my birthday. Looking back at it now the whole experience seems so normal even though I know its not but I guess its just because things like this always happen. Every year I end up doing something magic related.

Year one…I released a snake from a zoo because the glass that held him in mysteriously disappeared, I locked Dudley in there when the glass managed to make a reappearance, several owls tried to send me a letter from Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry, a man gave Dudley a pigs tail, I ended up going to the Leaky Caldron…a place that can't be seen by muggles, I went to a bank run by goblins, I bought things from a magical district called Diagon Alley, I run through a pillar at kings cross station to get to platform 9 ¾, I was sorted into a house by a talking hat, I joined a magical sports team, I saw a dragon, I got an invisibility cloak for Christmas, I went up against a three headed dog, I played a life sized game of chess, I went up against the man who killed my parents and saved the sorcerer's stone.

Second year…a house elf named Dobby dropped cake on some associates from Uncle Vernon's work, I was locked in my room and rescued by a flying car, I was taken to a house held together by magic, I used floo powder, I missed the train and had to use the flying car to get to school, me and Ron managed to get beat up by a tree called the whomping willow, I found out that I could talk to snakes, I found the chamber of secrets, I ended up fighting a boy named Tom Riddle….a boy who would become a man named Voldemort. I defeated a basilisk and saved my best friends sister.

Third year…I blew up Aunt Marge, I found out a murderer named Sirius Black was out to get me, dementors came to Hogwarts, a friend of my father started to teach defense against the dark arts, the twins gave me the marauders map, I discovered Sirius was actually my godfather, and I found out other interesting things…Lupin was a werewolf, Peter Pettigrew was alive, and Sirius was innocent. All in one year….

And then the fourth year…a year I kinda wish I could forget. I went to a quiditch competition, Deatheaters showed up, the Triwizard tournament was held at Hogwarts, my name was slipped into the drawing, I found out that Dobby had taken a job at the school, I fought a dragon, rescued Ron from the bottom of the school lake, and went through a giant maze. I won the third task with Cedric…and I watched him die, I helped resurrect my worst enemy, I battled with him, and finally I escaped.

I did all of this in just a few years…All of it and yet as I think back on it…I just don't see what's so strange about it anymore. Even now as I show Dudley a bit of my world only one thing catches my attention and makes me wonder. As the knight bus pulled up out of no where and Dudley tripped back in surprise the only thing I wondered was…..did I have the same look that he had when I first discovered magic?

Dudley was on the ground half raised on his elbows staring at the triple-decker bus in total awe. All I could do was laugh at the childlike spark that was just behind his eyes. If you would have told me even a few days ago that my cousin would look at something that I showed him in such a way I would have called you crazy. If you would have told Dudley this before the beginning of the summer he would have done the same thing. This however was the present and because of that the reaction could be expected somewhat.

Stan Shunpike jumped out the door in his purple uniform and greeted us in his usual fashion, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be you conductor this eve…..Oi! Harry Potter….is that you? 'aven't seen ya sense a couple oh year ago! Course you told me ya were Longbottom but still…."

He turned to Dudley and stared at him for a moment, "Whatcha doin' down there?"

"Fell over," Dudley mumbled quietly with lightly painted cheeks.

"'Choo fall over for?" Stan laughed.

Dudley stood up and brushed himself off, "I didn't do it on purpose." A not so eerie feeling of Déjà vu over took me for a moment as he said that. A moment from the past had recreated itself somehow. I managed to smile as we walked onto the bus.

As we stepped onto the bus Stan decided to question Dudley a bit, "I know your friend is 'Arry Potter but who are you? Woss your name? and don't go lying to me….I got a bit of that from 'Mr. Longbottom' over there a while back."

"Dud…Dudley Dursley sir!" He stuttered out.

"Nice at meet ya Dudley….and just to let you know…any friend of 'Arry Potter's is a friend of mine," He stuck out his had and Dudley shook it cautiously. "So what can I do for you two…I can take you anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater 'Ere….Last time it was London…is that where you're goin' now?"

"Yeah….that's probably for the best," I said with an uncertain tone. "Eleven silver sickles, right?"

Stan grinned happily, "Yep….but remember….it's only firteen to get you 'ot chocolate an' fifteen will get you a 'ot water bottle an' a toothbrush in any color you choose."

I rolled my eyes as I handed him the money and walked further in with Dudley. As always there were no seats. Instead there was a half dozen brass bedsteads. Candles were burning beside each one. Stan pointed to two beds near each other and the back and told us to head that way. As sat down on the beds the bus took off again with a huge BANG. I managed to stay up right contrary to the last time I was on here and Dudley was thrown heavily onto the bed. I couldn't help but laugh at that as I watched the cities go by quickly outside the windows.

People got off and people got on as we went. I didn't really pay that much attention to it. Eventually I just sorta drifted off…..

* * *

><p>Dudley pov<p>

Harry nodded off at some point and when Stan came back and asked me where exactly we wanted to go in London I gave him the address of a motel that me, mum, and da stayed in a few years back when we had gone to London on a business trip. When the bus pulled up to the place I tried to shake Harry awake but he wouldn't budge. Looking at him now I noticed how exhausted and unhealthy he seemed to be.

His skin was paler then what it once was, there were deep shadows under his eyes, he was bruised in certain areas, and his ribs were jetting out a bit. I wanted to curse my father for hurting him for no reason. I wanted to curse my mother for not feeding him. Hell….I wanted to curse myself for standing back all these years and just watching.

I managed to lift him up from the bed with little trouble but I couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. I decided to be glad for the moment and worry about it later as I carried him off the bus. The moment we stepped off, the 'Knight Bus' as Harry had called it bolted from the area. I sighed with minor annoyance as I carried the boy, whom was only slightly younger then me but still half my size, towards the entrance of the lobby.

I was merely a few feet from the motel when it happened. An icy feeling overtook me. It wasn't just my surroundings either. It was like I had swallowed a huge chunk of ice and it was just sitting in my stomach. No…..it was more like my heart had been incased in ice. I dropped down to my knees and set Harry aside as I tried to catch my breath which seemed to have left me for the moment. Memories of when I was younger started to appear before my eyes. None of them were good.

Sure….a long while ago…before the start of the summer…I would have thought otherwise but now I saw the memories for what they really were. They were reminders of how cruel I had been to my own flesh and blood.

I saw myself complaining about not getting as many presents as I had gotten the previous year while all Harry got was a coat hanger and a pair of socks. I had two rooms while he had a cupboard. I had all the food I wanted and he had almost nothing. He finally got a bedroom but was locked away and I did nothing. I remembered every hit and kick I ever gave him. I even remembered the little game me and my mates use to play when we were little. Harry Hunting….find him and beat the hell out of him. That was the goal of the game. Thinking about it now just made me sick.

I allowed my eyes to land on him for a moment. Maybe he knew what was going on, "Harry?" I whispered hoarsely….he didn't stirred.

I tried to be a bit louder as I was sure I felt a hand touch my should. God….I was feeling colder now…feeling worse off, "H…Harry?"

He just laid there in deep sleep. I felt myself being lifted up swiftly and smacked into a wall. I saw stars and when my vision cleared and I looked at the person who had attacked me and pinned me to the wall….I saw nothing. I noticed the rippling of air where the person was suppose to be but other then that I saw nothing at all. I felt a freezing hand pressed against my neck almost choking me as more of the icy feeling coursed through me. The good times were gone from my mind now. Only the most horrible things that had ever happened to me were recallable. I was feeling weaker and weaker as the invisible assailant managed to steal my life from me.

I tried one more time to wake my cousin, "HARRY!"

And the attempt wasn't in vain. As I shouted the boy's name he slowly cracked his eyes open and they grew wide as they looked at me. He jumped to his feet quickly and pulled out his wand pointing it just in front of me. Perhaps he saw what I didn't. I couldn't really hear what he said after that. My hearing had kinda gone all funny on me and all I could hear was a dull roaring in my ears but I did see something. A silvery white stag flew from the tip of his wand and I was dropped to the ground. I laid there for a few minutes before Harry set me up right and set me against the wall that I had been pressed up to not to long ago.

He forced something into my hands and when I looked down at it I saw a chocolate bar. I looked at him strangely, "Trust me…it will make you feel better…"

I hesitantly took a few bites unsure whether it was just chocolate and after finding it was normal I started to tear into it. Once I was finished I found that I actually did feel a lot better…physically anyways…but so many questions were running through my head. "What….what the bloody hell just happened?"

Harry sighed deeply before sitting next to me, "I suppose you actually didn't see it but….well….we were just attacked by a Dementor…."

"A what?" I asked thoroughly confused by the whole event.

"A Dementor…..its….a kind of creature from my world. Normal muggles can't see them at all…they….well they feed off of people's misery. They take away every happy thought in your head and take pleasure in your unhappiness….some….well some even steal your soul if they are given the chance…..Its call the Dementor's kiss…if I hadn't stopped the ones we had here….well…who knows what could have happened….there was two here….we could have both been kissed."

I looked at been horrified for a moment before speaking again, "And….and you managed to save us?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah….I guess I did."

I looked away for a moment and whispered, "….those powers of your sure come in handy…it's a good thing you have them otherwise we would have been goners…."

"Thanks," he said softly with a smile on his lips.

An owl glided by and carefully dropped a letter into his lap. We stared after it as it flew away. Our gazes soon shifted back to the letter. He opened it carefully and looked at it for but a moment before a look of horror came over his features. I read over his shoulder.

Dear Harry Potter,

We received intelligence that you performed a Patronus Charm at nineteen minutes passed six this morning in a muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a muggle. We have also looked into your muggle home and found that not only were you not there but your Uncle was dead. You are the prime suspect in that particular investigation.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the accusation that we have set against you has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand and take you in for questioning over your Uncles death.

As you have already received an official warning for a pervious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

_Ministry of Magic_

This was not good…not good at all….

* * *

><p>Snape pov<p>

We came down the street far to quickly. Or perhaps I just thought it was to quick because I didn't want to return to Spinner's end so soon. It was understandable. I didn't actually have many good memories about the place passed a few moments I spent with my mother…and even so those moments had stopped before my sixth year because of her death. After that I was left alone with my father, Tobias Snape. He was an incredible bitter man…bitter and selfish…maybe even a little cruel. His favorite expression had always been 'spare the rod, spoil the child.' He used that as the excuse the first time he struck me…..another expression he loved to use was 'A wife should mind their husbands.' He said it every time he went after mother and I hated him for it. Tobias Snape was truly a nasty man and I held no love for my childhood in which we once resided because of it.

We walked down the road and looked at the old brick buildings and broken street lamps. Usually I wouldn't care about it but somehow it made me self-conscious now. Was this town really in such a state now….it was horrible! Finally we came to our destination. I unlocked the door slowly and allowed the two in. As we entered the sitting room the blond looked around coldly. Her hands brushed carefully over the furniture and her eyes scanned the room like a hawk going after a field mouse.

"Well?" I asked uncertainly.

Samantha's eyes looked into my eyes coldly and unmoving, "I wouldn't even let my worse enemy's familiar sleep in such a place."

I glared at the girl. What a blunt and insolent comment. How could Dumbledore see a bit of me in her? She was more like the Potter brat. I led them to their new rooms and left the two to themselves before going to the book shelf and pulling a book away. The shelf shifted and moved away to reveal an ascending staircase. I walked up slowly.

It led up to my personal potions lab. I started to make a potion to calm myself. Making potions always calmed me down. I'll make….I'll make Draught of Living Death….that's what I'll do. I had already been preparing some for the order. So I gathered my ingredients and set to work on making it.

As I finished juicing the sopophorous beans and I turned around to set them in the caldron I nearly fell back. Someone sitting on the table a few feet away with their legs crossed just staring at me. Upon closer inspection I noticed who it was. A timid redhead sat there quietly just watching as I made the potion. I turned back to my work but found that I couldn't stand her staying there silently doing nothing.

"Would you like to help?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I'd like to see if you inherited your mother's potion skills."

She looked startled before nodding her head, "I….I would like to…..thank you sir."

She approached the table and I handed her a knife and instructed her to chop the valerian root. She did it slowly and carefully as though she didn't want to make a mistake in front of me. The technique was alright….it was better then what I expected from a girl whom had been locked away for so long with no introduction to the material.

A voice from behind me made me lose my train of thought, "So you have her doing your work now? How lazy of you."

I looked back to see Samantha leaning against the door frame, "I am merely showing her how to do it…someone will need to help her in her subjects when the term starts."

"Well….I'd prefer it if you didn't….I'd rather teacher her if you don't mind," She said coldly. "Its not your job to do….it's mine."

I looked at her skeptically, "How do I know you even have some form off grasp on the subject….for all I know you were in the dungeon just as long as she was."

She glared and stepped forwards taking the knife from Arianna as she did so. I stepped back nervously thinking that she was planning to dice me up for such a comment. What she really did surprised me. She took the valerian root and started to chop it quickly but gracefully. The technique was vaguely familiar but I paid no mind to that. Once the root was thoroughly diced and ready for the caldron she set the knife aside and turned to me.

"Know this you greasy git…whether I was in that dungeon for my whole life or not," Her eyes bored into my own angrily. "I was taught by someone."

And so she grabbed Arianna's hand and left the room. I couldn't quite focus on my potion after that. So I just allowed myself to sit quietly in the room in deep thought. The rest of the day was like that. Arianna seemed to take an interest in things I did but Samantha avoided me. Even at dinner she ate quickly to escape conversation (though there was none to begin with) and to get out of there as soon as possible.

I was actually glad to send them to bed. I was both physically and emotionally exhausted by the days events. I slowly lowered myself into a chair in the sitting room and fell asleep soon after. I was awaken a few hours later by one of my wards going off. My blood went cold as I realized it was one of the wards attached to the room the girls were staying in. I rushed into the room….and found nothing.

Arianna was still in her bed fast asleep…but as my eyes went over to Samantha's bed I found it empty. I looked to the open window and crept over carefully and quietly. I peeked out and found her sitting on the ledge. A thin white stick was pressed against her lips. She inhaled and exhaled slowly creating a small stream of smoke from the tip.

"Aren't you a little young to have such a habit?" I asked nonchalantly.

She looked over to me not all that surprised by my presence, "Physically perhaps….mentally and emotionally….I'd say I'm passed that point."

I see…so she was one of those types…a person whom was so sure that she was old enough to do anything…I smirked to myself thinking that I had discovered a small part of the girl personality, "May I come out onto the ledge with you?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, "It's your house….I don't much care whether you do or not."

I slowly made my way onto the shape and sat down looking over at the drop below. It wouldn't be pleasant if either of us were to fall. I looked back at the girl and found her staring at me. She held a pack in front of me, "Smoke?"

"I use to…I'd rather not have one though," I said coldly. "It's not exactly the most healthy of habits."

The girl smirked, "Not healthy but calming….besides you look like you need it…Are you afraid of heights?"

I didn't answer as I sighed and took one of the cigarettes. The tip of my wand lit it and I held to my lips. I inhaled slowly and felt calmer almost instantly but I knew that I wasn't setting the best example for the girl next to me. We remained silent for a few minutes.

"I wont let you take her you know….you can't have her…" She spoke so quietly that I wasn't sure I heard her correctly at first. "She's the first friend I've had for a long time and….I don't trust that you will keep her safe….so you can't have her…"

"Why are you so sure that I'm trying to steal her from you?"

"Because you seem so eager to fix what you messed up…what better way is there then to take care of their child…that is what you consider your redemption in this," Samantha said sadly. "But really….if that's the reason….I just can't let you have her…."

"I'm not taking care of the two of you simply because I think it will redeem me….she's my best friends daughter…."

Samantha looked like she was about to snap back at me but paused as she stared just beyond me. I shifted my gaze to follow hers and found Arianna standing by the window looking out at us while clutching her blanket tightly, "What…..what are you guys talking about so late at night?"

I heard a snort beside me and I looked back at the young blond girl. Her features had softened and she had allowed an almost beautiful genuine smile to grace her lips, "It's nothing Ari….go back to bed. I'll be there in a moment."

"O….ok," The red-head nodded reluctantly and left the window.

The smile faded as she took another puff of her cigarette before pressing the end of it to the stone of the house and putting it out. She crawled over to the window and got ready to go in…but then she looked back at me coldly before saying one last thing, "I don't trust you….if I had a choice….I'd still stay here rather then go back to the manor but…I still don't trust you in the slightest….I'll allow you to interact with Ari….but know this…If you hurt her…I'll hurt you…."

I watched her climb through the window effortlessly and I was left there just sitting on the ledge alone. This was far more difficult then I thought it would be.

* * *

><p>AN- well that's the chapter. Pretty long right? I had to make it that because I felt bad for not posting for a while. First off I'd like to say that I do not condone smoking underage. Its not right….I just decided that I wanted to put it in…so don't hate me for it. Sorry about the Stan Stunpike part….I was trying to get his accent (or what I believe to be his accent) correct so it made it kinda weird….oh well…who cares about that really. So what did you think of it? I really would like to know. What do you think will happen at the hearing? Do you think Samantha will ever trust Snape? Do you find her….peculiar in any way? Please review people.


	5. Trials of a Hero

Disclaimer- Sooooo (draw out the word)…I've decided to just be blunt this time around! I'm just going to say that I don't own Harry Potter…nor do I own the camp town ladies song…..I don't even know why I said that last part…wasn't really necessary….oh well pay no mind to the very random Avian American typing this disclaimer. (Look around carefully and whisper) they're crazy you know (insane laughter) All I own is my precious little plot and the original characters. Well now that that's out of the way I'd just like to say hope you enjoy my version of the Harry potter world!

Warnings for this chapter-the Wizarding world from the point of view of a muggle, minor cussing, fickle and depressing blonds whom apparently can't swim, panicky redheads, and heroic ravens that will surprise you.

A/N- I found something out recently. Phineas and Ferb has a bad affect on me….and I mean a really bad affect on me! When you have random dreams where you end up building rockets, fighting mummies, climbing up the Eiffel tower, discovering giant koala aliens that obliviously don't exist, and giving a monkey a shower…you know you've lost it! Then again I never had it so there might not be any change here. Ok this chapter is just here to more the story along a bit so no major plot points are gonna pop up out of no where. Am I clear? Yes? Yes. I'd also like to point out the fact that the trial scene in this chapter is probably crap because I could care less about it. I merely put it there because it's a necessary evil that must be written. Some of its stolen from the actual book but not all of it. It's not much different from the one in the book beyond the fact that Dudley is there. Okay so as I say every chapter….review, review, review!

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 4: Trials of a Hero

Dudley pov

Culture shock…definition? The trauma you experience when you move into a culture different from your home culture. It doesn't matter what it happened to be. It could be a simple culture that's not all that different from your own or perhaps its one that is far more complicated and harder to adjust to. I'd soon find that the Wizarding world would be one of those cultures. One that's complicated…one that I might find difficult to get use to…and yet….I want to know more. I don't care about the bloody culture shock. I've been ignoring this part the world for nearly all mine life and yet…I just want to know more now. One little taste and I found that I had been missing out on something big.

After I had dragged Harry into the motel for the night I thought things were going to settle down. Well…I thought they were going to settle down for a few days at least. It would give Harry some time to get his strengths up before the trial and then maybe we could think our ways out of this. I didn't know how magical law worked but how different could it be from normal law. I was dead wrong to think things would settle so easily though. Sometime around midnight of the following day some magic folk busted down the door and whisked us away.

We were taken to a strange house that seemed to stand merely because the owners willed it to. The basic outline of the home just wasn't structurally sound and it made me wonder how it was even there. A family of unusual redheads lived there. They there were wary of me at first….because they knew what I had once acted like. I wasn't a fool. I knew Harry was likely to tell them about my faults and misdeeds. It was probably the only things he told them about his home life beyond the fact that he wasn't wanted there. The only one who actually didn't seem to mind my presence was the father. He apparently took great interest in muggle things and well….I was a muggle so he just loved to pick my brain for information.

It became a game of sorts. I'd tell him something but only if he would give me a bit of information as well. He asked me what the purpose of a rubber ducky was. I asked him how a wand worked. He asked me how the people got into our muggle televisions. I asked him how the photos moved. He asked me about telephones. I asked him if wizards and witches existed did that mean things like vampires and werewolves existed to. A scrawny man sitting across the room eating a small sandwich had nearly choked on the first bite as I asked though. I kinda got my answer after that.

After a day or two the rest of them got use to me. Some twins named George and Fred started slipping me some of there joke candies when I wasn't paying attention, the girl….I think they called her Ginny…started talking to me in a friendly manner, and the mother started to act motherly towards me in a nosey kind of way. It was a little weird. They didn't treat me like the way my father and mother treated me….and yet I liked it better. There were unspoken boundaries set that actually showed that someone in the house was a parent. It was different then what I was use to….but it was a good different.

As I watched my cousin talk with them, walk with them, smile with them, and cry with them….I couldn't help but be a bit happy. I was glad that he had actually had something good in his life. As I watched him….I also noticed one other thing. I wanted to laugh as I saw it. He was staring at the daughter of the family in a loving yet distracted way. No one really seemed to see it other then me but I could tell that something would eventually happen. Perhaps I could do a little meddling….well….maybe that wouldn't be the best idea.

As the days pasted the court date drew nearer and though Harry slept and ate more the stress of the matter still showed clearly in his face. His eyes were far older then the rest of him. They had a type of wisdom and age that didn't usually appear in someone so young. I was almost saddened that he was like that. Living with my family had forced him to grow up long before his time.

* * *

><p>Finally the day of the trial came on the twelfth of August. It was…a strange day to say the least. We were to go to the Ministry of magic which I kinda found peculiar simply because I was dragged along as well. In all truths when thinking about it I wasn't even sure it was legal. Was it legal for a normal person to be allowed to partake in a secret magical government trial? The question lay in the back of my mind dormant for quite some time but sense there wasn't any other witnesses to what happened it was our only choice. I wanted to help my cousin in anyway I could.<p>

So when Mr. Weasley told me to walk into a red phone booth I did without hesitation. Well…okay I hesitated a little. It was a frickin' phone booth for Pete's sake. Who wouldn't be a little confused by that? I walked slowly with Harry and Mr. Weasley and waited for what ever they were going to do. He slowly typed in a series of numbers and a woman's voice filled the room. I wasn't even sure where it was coming from but it was there. We stated what we were actually here for and badges were given to us. The floor of the booth shuddered and we started to sink into the ground.

The ministry was amazing. The thing that caught me eyes the most was the fountain with golden statues standing in the center. There was a wizard, a witch, a centaur, and a something that looked like an elf from one of those old fairytales that parents usually read to there children. On the bottom of the pool a small sign read:

All proceeds from the Fountain of Magical Brethren will be given to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

I looked at it for a moment and threw a few coins in hoping they took regular money as well. We were led through hall, into rooms, and dragged to other cubicles. Mr. Weasley had other matters to attend to other then the one currently at hand. It didn't really matter. We still had some time after all.

Well….I thought we had time….that is until an older man came running up to us panting heavily as though he had run all the way here to meet us….perhaps he had, "Author….I'm so glad I found you."

Mr. Weasley looked at him slightly surprised, "What? Oh Merlin don't tell me it's another regurgitating toilet…we've already had three this month…."

The man shook his head fiercely while trying to catch his breath, "N…no….its about….about the hearing….its been moved up…."

"Moved up? Moved up to when?"

"To when? To eight o'clock! I sent a message out to your house but you must have already left by then."

He slowly looked down at his watch and his eye grew wide, "We should have been there nearly five minutes ago!"

He grabbed Harry by the hand and rushed from the room quickly. I preferred not being left behind alone in a strange place so I followed straight behind. Through corridors, halls, and rooms we went until finally stopping at one particular one. Weasley remained outside as we entered a huge room. A horrified look strung across Harry's features as though the place was familiar to him.

A cold voice spoke to us from across the room, "You're late."

"Sorry," Harry said timidly. "We didn't know the time had changed and well….."

The voice interrupted him abruptly, "This is not the Wizengamot's fault….an owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

There was a chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. My stomach churned as I saw it. Were they going to restrain him even though it was unneeded? How unnecessary. He slowly approached it, his heavy footsteps echoing in the room eerily. As he sat down he waited for a moment. What he was waiting for I wasn't exactly sure but as a minute passed a look of relief graced his features before being replaced by the same look of nervousness that I had seen upon his face for days now. Harry lifted his head and looked up at the people, nearly fifty to count, seated on a bench above. All of them wore plum colored robes with little W. on them just over the left side where there heart would be.

"Very well," Said a man in the middle of the first row. "The accused being present….finally…..let us begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" a red-headed boy sitting at the very end of the front bench said eagerly. Harry tilted his head away from the voice's direction but I could see him looking at the boy from the corner of his eye. A look of recognition crossed his features before he allowed a slightly sorrowful look into his eyes. His face remained passive.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," Said the man calmly but clearly. "Into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy….as well as the possibility that a murder of a simple muggle male may have been done by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Private Drive, Little Whinging Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley….."

A sooth old voice came from behind us, "…Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

We both looked back to see an old man had entered the room. He wore midnight blue robes and he had a long silver beard. His eyes twinkled behind half-mooned spectacles as he looked up at Fudge. People muttered and stared as the old man entered the room. Some looked annoyed, other looked frightened, and yet some just welcomed him in not really caring.

"Well…I suppose we'll need another chair….I…..Weasley, could you?"

The man took his wand, gave it a flick, and an armchair appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't help but gape at it, "Not to worry, not to worry."

Fudge sighed before he took out a piece of paper and began to read it, "The charges against the accused: he knowingly produced a Patronus Charm in a muggle-inhabited area in the presence of a muggle, a muggle who stands unnervingly in our court room here today.

Their eyes turned to me for a moment and I ducked my head down knowing now full well that I wasn't suppose to be here, "On August second at nineteen minutes past six….which we all know constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restrictions of Underage Sorcery…not only that but when we when to his home to collect him we found that his uncle was dead and he and his cousin had left the scene. Something that even muggle law restricts.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"Yes…."

The hearing went on like that for quite a while. Question after question with mostly yes as the answer. As this went on I almost lost hope in giving a good defense because the questions came quickly and as soon as Harry would say yes the next question came. What kind of trial was this? It seemed like it was merely for show and the verdict had already been decided.

The mention of Dementors bought us some time but the skepticism of the court made that time short lived. The minister, Cornelius Fudge, went so far as to say Harry was lying…that he merely said they had been there purely because of convenience. Normal people couldn't see Dementors after all. Even with that said Dumbledore asked that I give my testimony on both charges brought against my cousin.

As I sat in a new chair, courtesy of Dumbledore, I was questioned thoroughly, "Full name?"

"Dudley John Dursley."

"And you are in fact….only a muggle?"

"Well….I doesn't have magic if that's what you mean…."

"Then you didn't actually see the Dementor then?"

"Yeah….I suppose I didn't."

"Then how do you know that it was even there?"

"Because I…." He interrupted me.

"Because of what your cousin told you?"

"Well yes he…." again…I was interrupted.

He smirked, "Did he tell you that he saved your life? That you would have lost your soul otherwise?"

"Yes…but I…." Interrupted once again. My temper was flaring. Was he really playing this game with me now?

"Or did he place a charm on you….an unregistered charm wouldn't show up on our radar…perhaps that is the only reason you believe what he has told you…"

"He didn't do…."

The man quickly turned to Harry and asked somewhat harshly, "What have you done to this young man?"

And with that one question the wall holding in my anger broke. Words similar to what he had just said echoed in my ears. What have you done to this young man? What have you done to my son? Why was it that if I actually made a decision for myself it meant that someone else was controlling me? I was my own person, right? And even if I was being controlled I doubt it would have been Harry pulling the strings. Did these people really think so poorly of him? Before the man or Harry had a chance to speak I voiced my frustrations.

"He had done nothing! He did nothing…Yeah he told me what the thing that attacked me was….but the fact was something had to have attacked us in the first place. I felt a hand around my neck damn it! I knew something was there…I felt it!"

The man was caught off guard by what I had said but quickly recovered, "And what did u feel?

"It was like…..I'm not sure…I was cold….it was just really cold….and the only things I could thing of….the only memories I could recall were horrible ones."

Fudge's eyes widened, "What did the Dementors do?"

"They came after us…well….actually…I wasn't watching Harry closely enough….but they came after me…that much I know….and Harry said there were two so….." My voice trailed off.

The people argued over my testimony after that. I wasn't really playing much attention. A few minutes went by and finally after what felt like an eternity someone spoke out clearly.

"The charges regarding the improper use of underage magic have been dropped….but we still have to discuss the death of a man named…" The man looked down at the paper. "Vernon Richard Dursley….the Uncle of the defendant."

I sighed and got up from my seat. I really didn't have the patience for this. I instantly interrupted whatever they were talking about, "He didn't kill my father….the bloody bastard fell down the stairs after he tried to attack my cousin."

"What? Why would he try to attack him?"

I started to walk toward the door, "Because he was a cruel man and….if you want proof of that…just check Harry….some of the bruises haven't healed yet." and with that last part said I walked from the room.

* * *

><p>Snape pov<p>

A few days had passed sense the conversation between Samantha and I had occurred and something out of the ordinary had happened. It was sunny, beautiful, and warm. That was very rare for Cokeworth. The weather was nice for once. A perfect day to just go outside. Usually I wouldn't have done anything about it though and Samantha didn't seem to mind that all that much. She was content with just sitting on the window ledge napping or reading from a small book. Two things seemed kind of wrong with that. I suppose I really shouldn't have allowed a young woman to sleep in such a high place. It would have been a disaster if she had fallen but she didn't and I couldn't help but think the sight of her curl up there, dare I say it without smacking myself at the strange train of thought, look somewhat adorable. Like a cat of sorts.

The second thing that bothered me was her book. Where she had gotten it I wasn't quite sure. All of my books were still in complete order upstairs in my potions lab and I was sure she hadn't had one when she had first came here. Than again I hadn't been paying much attention so perhaps I'm wrong. Either way she seemed completely content with just staying home and doing nothing.

In the end it was Arianna whom had dragged (quite literally when it came to Samantha) us out of the house to a nearby pond. The area was rather nice to say the least. Even I would have enjoyed the area had I known it existed. It was large and clean looking. Safe enough to swim in though I knew she wasn't actually planning to swim. She had never actually learned how….sense she had been locked up there was no way for her to learn. The land around it was grassy and there was plant life everywhere from bushes to flowers. There was even a single large tree close to the pond. One long branch extended over the water. All in all I'd say it was a great place to be and it surprised me that though I had lived here during my whole childhood I had never found it and she had only been here a few days and here we were. I wanted to laugh at that.

None of us actually swam in the water. I chose to just sit down in the grass with an old dusty potions book called Powerful Potions: an Advanced Guide to the Magic of a Cauldron in hand just shifting my eyes back in forth from the book to the girls. Arianna sat at the edge just sitting, her feet into the water, as she slowly humming a pleasant tune. Samantha had climbed up into the branches of the tree and had settled herself in one of them with her own book. We sat in our individual spots for several minutes without incident.

At some point Samantha started to doze and she dropped the book she was reading. It fell down onto the longest branch and caught itself there. She looked down and groaned as she started climbing down onto the branch and carefully crawled over to the book. As she was about to grab it her grip on the branch slipped and she fell into the pond with a big splash. I actually did laugh at that. How clumsy of her.

Minutes passed however….and with each passing moment the humor in the situation faded. She wasn't coming up for air. I felt sick as I had that revelation. Why wasn't she coming up? Arianna looked at the water horrified and shifted her eyes to me. Brown stared into black and I could see a desperate plea in them. She wanted me to go get her friend.

I quickly jumped up from my spot on the grassy land and walked swiftly towards the pond. I removed my shoes and jumped into the water. All the while I had an eerie feeling that something like this had happened before…years ago to a girl I once knew….a girl other then Lily that had manage to break the wall of ice around my heart and worm her way in. As I swam deeper into the dark waters I started to remember….

* * *

><p>AN- Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Huge Huge cliffy! Will he be able to safe Samantha? Who is this girl that he is thinking about? What with the book Samantha keeps carrying around? Is Snape going soft? Could Dudley really be as badass as I just put him in the story? Probably no for the last one…he did the "walk out of the room mysteriously after telling off the higher ups" moment…I don't really think that he could do it but it would be fucking awesome if he could! Anyways…just to warn you….the next chapter is called "Memories of No one" meaning….its mostly a flashback chapter. So….just telling you…Review Review Review!


	6. Memories of No One

Disclaimer: as I say every time I come on here I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape of form. Never have and probably never will but I don't really care. But if I did own Harry Potter certain things would change! Like….Snape, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks would Live. I mean come on people! Those deaths are just sad! Snape died after years of being in love with a woman whom was the wife of his worse enemy, Fred left behind a twin brother (the death of a twin is always sad), Sirius died without his name being cleared, and poor Lupin and Tonks left behind a kid! Those death just annoy me so if I owned Harry Potter they would have never happened….but I don't own it so I'm out of luck. So sad so sad….anyways….enjoy my version of the Harry Potter world!

Warning for this chapter: Flashbacks, two instances of unrequited Love, minor cussing, uncharacteristically happy Slytherin female, American in Europe, mention of Child abuse, Christmas mistletoe, Dances, moments in the forbidden forest, Angry homicidal girl, reckless lake incidences, new characters, and prophecies of the end of the world as we know it.

A/N: Well this is going to be a fun chapter for me to write! Flashbacks are always fun! Especially when these flashbacks involve childhood events of a certain overgrown bat we all know and love. There are certain points that I plan to cover in the chapter, certain part that just need to be covered. Like the first meeting all the way to the last encounter of the main people in the chapter. Now pay attention when you read these moments. Things in this chapter will be "addressed" again but I warn you now that they will not be "repeated" again throughout the whole story. This chapter will give major plot point hints. Every little detail could be something more then what it appears to be so keep a close eye out when you read through this. Am I making myself clear? Yes? Yes. Good.

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 5: Memories of No One

Snape pov

'Years have passed sense the day I spoke with her for the first time,' I thought to myself. 'hell…..its been years sense I last spoke to her as well.'

I can just recall her features when I think back on it. A pale complexion that reminded one of a ghost. A living ghost. It didn't necessarily look bad but it you were to be walking down a dark corridor in the middle of the night and you happened to come upon her then you were likely to be scared out of your wits thinking she was a poltergeist of some sort. Her eyes were a deep blue that always seemed to turn almost icy while angry or serious however rare that might have been.

Her knee length hair was blond and messy. So messy in fact that on several occasions when she would brush it she would get frustrated with herself and actual just ask me to do it for her. This habit had only been broken briefly during fourth year when she had come to school with hair that barely extended passed her ears. The ritual had began again the next year when all of the hair had mysteriously grown back.

It was weird though. I could remember individual parts and yet I couldn't quite put them together to create the person. The face was lost to me. Hell…looking back on it now I come to find that I can't even remember her first name. All I remember is the name Calbist. A name that doesn't truly belong to her. This name was her stepfather's….her half-sisters, even her mothers and although she wore the name she never really accepted it. It wasn't her name.

The more and more I think about it Calbist had been like a best friend to me and yet here I was, having trouble remembering the simplest things about her. What kind of friend was I to just forget? A face? A name? As I try to remember only random instances come to mind. A moment here a moment there.

Meeting, mornings in the dorm, an owl, quiditch, her surprise birthday, a Christmas, a conversation, discoveries, a trip, a fight, a dance, meetings in the forbidden forest, a kiss, disappearing, reappearing, then change, always icy blue eyes, unhappy birthday, threats against the marauder's very lives, the lake, then gone, gone again, and messages in a book…that couldn't be traced.

All other memories are vague at best or not there at all. But at least some memories were still clear….

* * *

><p>(1st year)<p>

Days had gone by sense the sorting and I still felt nervous about being away from Lily. We had know each other for years and we hadn't been separated for so long sense before we met. My heart hurt when I remembered the reason why. We had been set in rival houses. People expected us to hate each other and yet I couldn't hate her. I could never hate her and I hoped that she could never hate me.

These thoughts were going through my head as I rushed through the halls of Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was late for potions and I'm not saying just a little bit late either. I would be lucky if the professor didn't give me a week's detention. When I finally found the room it had been about fifteen minutes sense the beginning of class. I slowly pushed open the door and peered inside.

Professor Slughorn stared at the door knowingly and sighed, "Please step inside."

I winced. I guess I wouldn't be able to sneak inside then. "Yes…yes sir," I stuttered out as I stepped into the room. Potter and Black sniggered as I did so.

The professor looked at me momentarily before turning back to the class, "As I said before…you are to make Pepperup Potion using the ingredients written on the board with your potion partners….which if you had been here on time Mr. Snape you would already know." He eyes had shifted back to looking at me fiercely.

I bowed my head down as a blush started to form, "Sorry sir."

"Everyone has already chosen their partner…." he said nonchalantly. I looked over at Lily slowly and saw her standing next to another Gryffindor girl refusing to meet my eyes. Both the fact that she had chosen someone else and the lack of eye contact hurt me a little. "So you will be paired with a remaining student whom doesn't have one…Miss Calbist?"

"Yes sir?" I allowed my eyes to travel over to a young blond girl with deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a Slytherin's robe but some strange adjustments had been made to it. It was shorter then the other…it was more like a long shirt rather then a robe actually and I could see a pair of dark green boxer shorts underneath. The tie hung loosely around her neck and the most peculiar thing about it was….she was wearing an old witches hat atop her head. "What can I do for you?"

"One….you can certainly come to class dressed in the actual school robes….there is a dress code and I suggest you follow it for once….and two….seeing that you don't actually have a partner….I do believe that it would be best that you and him join together and be partners…." She looked over at me carefully and then a smile came to her lips. "I'd be more the happy to do that professor…."

I stepped over to her cautiously still looking at her strange appearance. Magically the supplies appeared before us and we started to make the potion. I noticed right away that her technique was actually pretty good. She could be a really good potion master one day. She chopped the mandrake root as I ground the bicorn horn.

While I did that I started to talking to her, "So…my names Severus Snape….what's yours?"

"The teacher already said it," she said definitely without looking up from her work. "It's Calbist."

"I meant your first name….what is it?"

She paused for a moment and looked up at me, "I don't really like my last name….but I like it better then my first so just call me Calbist….okay?"

"Okay I guess….but what's so wrong with it? Your first name I mean…what's so wrong about it?" I asked as I continued the preparations for the potions. "Is it a stupid name or something?"

She shook her head, "It's not that….it's just…..it doesn't really doesn't fit me….you see….my first name…well it means 'Listener'…only I tend to do more speaking then listening…so I just go by my Last name instead…."

"Doesn't that get a little bothersome for others at times…I mean….you just do it because you find that the name doesn't suit you so you just do this….it seems a bit much…so….why don't you just change it?" I muttered unsatisfied by the answer. "Or better yet why don't you just make yourself a better listener….?"

"Well…actually that's what I'm trying to do….once I become a better listener then I'll go and use my first name," She smiled warmly and for a moment time seemed to stop. "But I guess you're right….I am making a big ass out of this…"

"Ass? Not arse?" I smirked to myself. "How American."

"It better be American. I'd never here the end of it from my family if I went back to California speaking British," Calbist said loudly as she laughed.

"You're American? Why are you in Scotland than?" this confused me. "Why come all this way?"

"Well….I guess I just didn't like the educational system in America. They have this weird thing….they don't start teaching kids about magic until they're sixteen. Only…they use mentors and apprenticeships for it….one student and one teacher."

"That doesn't seem to bad."

"Well….I guess I should be more clear….at sixteen you choose what you want to be for the rest of your life and they give you one mentor….that teaches you one major skill."

"Oh…."

She placed something in the cauldron before turning back to me, "I didn't want that so I convinced my parents to let me come here."

I turned back to my work and continued to talk, "Why did it matter so much to you?"

"It's because I want to know more then one skill….I wanted to know it all," she paused. "Hey…Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I think we're done."

I looked down at the cauldron in surprise. She was right. We actually had finished the potion. I guess we did it when we were talking or something. I couldn't help but smile. The conversation had been quite rewarding and the potion had actually gotten done without being ruined. It was just amazing. Professor Slughorn passed by and looked down at our assignment before smirking at us and marking the paper.

"Good…good…but I guess I could expect nothing less from the two of you," Soon class ended and we walked from the room but I continued to talk to Calbist.

"So you're pretty good with potions?" I asked.

"Yep….I think that's the only reason I haven't been given detention for the clothes," She laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask about that….just…why?" I said nonchalantly. "What is with this outfit….it's….weird…"

She just looked me straight in the eyes and smiled, "Well Sev…one day weird will rule the world." blue eyes twinkled as she said it.

And she walked away to her next class happily leaving me confused in the hallway. After that I started to notice her everywhere. In the halls, in the dining room, during the quiditch games, during classes. I just started to notice her everywhere. I even noticed her in the dorm common room in the mornings.

Calbist was always struggling with her hair around this time. For some odd reason it would always got impossibly tangled each morning and I could tell that it was a real pain but she never complained about it nor did she ask anyone to help with it. One day I just couldn't stop myself from asking one certain question.

"Are you having any trouble with that?" I asked without looking up from my book.

She stopped pulling on the brush that was stuck in her hair and looked at me, "No….I'm just fine."

"Oh really? I was just wondering….." I sighed. "It just looks like you're having a bit on trouble with it…You're hair is always like this in the morning but I just don't know why…it doesn't look so difficult."

"Hey! It's not that easy!" She groaned as she finally removed the brush from her hair. "You try doing this."

I set my book aside and walked up to Calbist taking the brush from her as I did so, "Perhaps I will."

She looked at me strangely before getting the idea and sitting down in one of the common room chairs. I started to brush through her hair slowly and carefully. It gave way to the brush quite easily. It became like silk after a few minutes of going threw and yet I continued to brush it anyways. After a few minutes I started to hear a peculiar noise. After listening a little while I figured out what it was.

"Calbist….are you purring?"

Her cheeks managed to paint themselves a deep red with embarrassment but she still denied what she had done, "I'm not a cat Sev….so I didn't purr….it was just your imagination."

I smirked, "Really? Because I was almost sure I heard purring."

"Oh shut up you over grown bat," I could hear the good natured humor hidden in the insult. She didn't say it to be mean rather she said it to just get me to change the subject,

"Whatever you say….little pussycat," She smiled up at me happily as I put her hair into a long ponytail.

Days passed, and days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Soon the school year was over and the end of the year feast had come. Calbist had promised me that she would send me letters during the summer and I smiled at her and told her that I would be looking forward to them. We left the next day around nine. Weeks passed during the summer and not one letter came. Lily had decide to go stay with a Gryffindor friend during the summer so I was left alone. After the fourth week something finally came to me in the form of a black owl with a letter tapping lightly outside my window. I slowly opened it and allowed the bird inside. I took the letter and opened it almost crying out with relief.

Dear Sev,

Sorry that I haven't been sending any letters to you lately. Lets just say some people whom I will not name have been hogging Pip, that the owl by the way. So I haven't been able to get any letters to you. Sorry Sev. I can't stress that enough.

I'm just here at home in LA. God….Sev, one of these days I'm just gonna have to drag you out here. The cafés, the stores, the restaurants! You'd just love it I know you would….they even have a magic part of town that you would just die if you saw it. Its way better then Diagon Alley in my opinion but I guess I'm bias so I really shouldn't be talking.

My summers just going great. My family isn't bombarding me with questions so that's good and they actually were happy with my grades this year so they decided to give me some cash to buy something. I think I'm gonna buy myself a familiar! That would just be awesome. What should I get? An owl? A rat? A toad? A cat? Snake! There are a lot of animals I would love to get. I wonder it I could convince them to let me get one of each? Probably not….oh well.

Bah….here I am just talking about my summer and I have yet to ask about your summer. Sorry again Sev. So how's everything been? How that friend of your….Lily's her name right? Are you eating enough? Yeah I know the last one makes me some like a mother but I'm serious. Your like nothing but skin and bones and sense your parents don't seem to be paying attention to that then I will. Have you done anything fun this summer yet? Hope you have! Well I don't have much time before someone comes looking for Pip so have to send him off real quick. Send a letter back okay.

Sincerely yours,

Calbist

It took me a moment to recover after that. I was just so happy. Tears were slowly streaming down my face as I held the letter and reread it again and again. So she had remember me during the summer. I stood up quickly and went to my desk to find some parchment. Once I found some I got my ink and quill and set out to write her reply.

* * *

><p>(2nd year)<p>

The two of us grew closer as time went by. Letter after letter. Finally the school year started again and oddly enough when we saw each other again…well…she hugged me. I blushed deeply when she did so. Some people cat called when they saw us, others whistled. The marauders went so far as to call her my snake girlfriend which of course she had turned right around and started flinging hexes at them rapidly.

We rode in the train in a relaxed manner and before I knew it she had dozed off with her head leaning against my shoulder. I didn't have the heart to move her so I just let her sleep like that but I prayed that no one would walk in and see us. Once we got to Hogwarts I woke her up and we went to the welcome feast. We ate and we talked and one particular conversation came up.

"I'm gonna join quiditch!" Calbist said happily as she buttered a sweet bun. "Our house's Beater and the Chaser left this year so I think I'll go out for the spot. The beater spot I mean."

I rolled my eyes, "You can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" She puffed out as she took a huge bit of the bun. She spoke with her mouth nearly full. "I bet I could be a great Beater!"

"You can't because a girl can't be a Beater," I said definitely.

She threw the rest of her bun as me and started on another part of the meal, "Don't be so sexist Sev…a girl can be a Beater just a easily as they can be any other part of the team."

"Well…ok fine…but you just don't have the heart to be a Beater in my opinion," I muttered dusting the crumbs from my robes. "It's just not you…maybe you could go out for Chaser."

Calbist pouted, "But I wanted someone else to get that part!"

"Who?" I asked uncertainly.

"You of course!" She said smiling happily. "You would be a great Chaser!"

"Me? I would be a great Chaser!" my eyes went wide at what I assumed was an exasgerated compliment.

Calbist tilted her head to the side, "Didn't I just say that?"

"Well you shouldn't have!" I said. "You shouldn't tell lies. I can't join the team."

"But it's not a lie!" She whispered quietly with a rare blush forming on her cheeks. "You're good on a broom, you can go really fast, and contrary to popular belief…you actually can control your movements on the broom pretty well…the only reason I didn't suggest Seeker is because the current Seeker probably wouldn't give up his spot."

A blush of my own lit up my cheeks when she said the compliments, "Oh…"

"Come on Sev….just do this with me…I'll be the Beater and you can try out for Chaser….okay?" I looked into her deep blue eyes and frowned.

How did she always convince me to do these things? "Fine…I'll try out but I'm not promising anything."

So we tried out and the funny thing is….both of us actually got on the team. Sure I knew Calbist was going to be a shoe in after I saw her actually hit something with the bat but I never would have dreamed that I would get on the team as well. I guess they either couldn't find anyone else or she had been right about me being good Chaser material. Either way I was just shocked when the team captain came forward and said I was to come to practice the next day. Potter was angry to say the least. Both at the fact that we would be going up agaist each other and at the fact that Calbist was the Beater. He had the same doubts about a girl being Beater as I use to have. Potter would be in for a big surprise when the first game would start I guess.

Weeks went by and soon Halloween came around. I found that day rather odd…even now I find a certain fact hard to believe. Calbist dressed up in an old witches outfit and said that it was common to do things like that during Halloween. I tried to understand that but to this very day I never could figure it out. That day as I remember it was more then just a simple holiday. It was someones birthday as well. Calbist seemed to pay no mind to it though she had turned thirteen. She was actually more caught up in the fact that it was Halloween.

As the day went on she spoke to me happily about past Halloweens. From the first one she could remember, her mother had dressed her in a princess costume which she had (accidentally) set on fire some time last year to the last Halloween she had before coming to Hogwarts. I couldn't help but laugh at the princess moment and ask if there were any pictures that happened to be around. Apparently there had been but they to were (accidentally) burned as well.

As the hours passed and the night fell we went back to the dorm. We talked a little longer and as Calbist went to bed I stopped her and handed her a small rapped box. She looked from me to the box in surprise before slowly unrapping it. In there lay two necklaces. One said best while the other said friends. On the back of both there was the word forever. Calbist continued to look from the box to me rapidly.

I blushed furiously each time her eyes landed on me, "Well…you see…I heard girls liked that sort of thing so I just thought that maybe….sense you're a girl….you would like it to so…yeah…if you don't like it I could always take it back during the summer and send you someth….."

Before I could even finish the sentence she had jumped at me and rapped her small arms around me tightly, "No Sev I absolutely love it!"

I blushed more deeply, "I…I guess I did well in choosing the gift then?"

Calbist nodded and grabbed one of the necklaces from box. She handed it back to me, "Here."

"What? I thought you said you liked the gift!" I yelled in surprise as she shoved the pendent into my hand.

"I do!" she said smiling as she put the other necklace around her neck. "When you have a friendship necklace you are suppose to give one of them to your best friend silly…guess you didn't think about that when you bought them right?"

"You consider me your best friend?" I asked astonished.

She looked at me a moment and nodded happily, "Of course Sev…like what the necklace says…best friends right? Maybe even best friends forever."

I smiled at the thought, "Yeah….best friends forever."

She helped me put the pendent on and hid it under my clothes. Even she knew that Potter would probably verbally rip me a new arse if he saw if. We went to bed that night happily.

Days passed by quickly into week and weeks into mouths. Christmas soon came. I had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday and Calbist had stayed to keep me company. I was worried about it. Very worried. It would mean that I would be giving her present directly to her. During the summer I had only been allowed to go into muggle stores. I didn't even have much money to spend so the presents weren't even that good. She may have liked her birthday present but what if she hated the Christmas present. What if she hated it so much that she wanted the pendent back from me. That single fear was on the edge of my mind the whole day.

We ate in the great hall that night in utter silence which only made me more nervous about when I was going to give her the gift. After dinner the Slytherins went back to the dorms and had a bit of a party in our common rooms. We had butterbeer and pumpkin juice to drink. Someone had even snuck in some fire whisky but neither Calbist or I drank any. The only possible way we were going to is if someone had managed to spike the punch bowl which hopefully wouldn't happen.

An hour went by and we continued to drink our juice. Our conversations seemed forced in some ways. Finally I got up the courage and took out the gift that I was to give her, "Here…its for you."

"Thank Sev…." Calbist smiled at me warmly and slowly handed me a gift as well. I was shocked for a moment and she laughed, "What? It's Christmas Sev…of course I was going to get you something as well."

I took the gifted and merely looked at it before shifting my eyes to look at Calbist opening her own. She ripped away the paper and in her hand was a well worn book. This particular book was a romance novel called Immortal Melody.

It was about a woman whom had gained immortality from the gods because of the beautiful music she created. At first the woman loved the idea of it. Living forever just playing music but soon what was once a gift became a curse as she fell in love with a handsome young man. She had to watch as the man aged and died….and then she went on. Years passed and it happened again and again. She would fall in love and watch them die. It was a rather sad story but I just couldn't help but buy it.

"This book," Calbist looked down at the it and whispered, "Think I've read this before…"

"S…sorry...I…I didn't know…I'll get you something else…s...sorry!" I stiffened and tried to take it away from her but she held it closely to her chest.

She smiled brightly and her blues eyes seemed to twinkle, "Just because I said I read it doesn't mean I don't want the book! I love this story…its so sad but it's the best…thanks Sev!"

I smiled as well, "You're welcome I guess."

"Well…what are you waiting for! Open yours," She said excitedly.

"Oh…ok…" I took the paper away and I to found a book.

"Great minds think alike I guess."

I looked at the cover and read the title smiling to myself. Powerful Potions: an Advanced Guide to the Magic of a Cauldron, "Any reason why you chose this?"

"Well…you always seem to be happy when your brewing in class so….I assumed that you'd like it."

"Thank you Calbist," and with that said she hugged me. Why did she always have to do that? I blushed furiously but I just couldn't push her away. No…that would be rather nasty of me. Instead I looked around carefully before putting my own arms around her. Before I knew what hit me I started hearing cat calls and some of the guys were puckering there lips teasingly.

"Kiss her Severus!" I heard one person in the crowd yell.

I released her and looked over at the people whom had gathered, "What! Why would I do that!"

I heard Calbist giggling from behind me, "I think I night know why Sev…look up."

"What…why the hell would that…crap…" I looked up to see a mistletoe just above us.

"Guess you have kiss me Sev."

"What…no…I mean…why…I just…what?" I stuttered out as she came a little closer. "Its not that I….but I mean…I just…what!"

"Don't be such a wimp Sev," she giggled again and swiftly leaned forward pecking me on the cheek. "There…was that so bad."

My cheeks were a deep red and I would speak for a moment, "No….but lets step away from that horrid plant before we have to do it again."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>(3rd year)<p>

The second year ended and the summer went quickly. Soon our third year began. Calbist had finally gotten her familiar. It was a long female Black Viper that she had named Kree. In all truths the snake scared me. Its eyes were just so intelligent…that I couldn't help but think that somehow Kree knew exactly what we were saying. Most of the time I preferred to stay away from it.

As time went on one thing wormed its way into Calbist mind. One simple fact that made itself know in her…and finally one day she just said it, "You know….I just realized that I've known you for nearly three years now…yet I don't know anything about your family…you never talk about them."

"Neither do you," I turned to her and smirked. "Never once have I heard much about your family."

"Touché."

"Beside…there's really not much to tell about my family," I said definitely.

"Oh now that can't be true…you must have something to say about them."

"No…it's true…I don't have anything to say."

She smirked knowingly, "Stop lying…how about this…I tell you about my family and then you have to tell me about yours."

"Well…." I thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I suppose that would be alright….I could tell you a thing or two."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Well….ummm…well…just tell me what you want to tell me I guess."

"Oh….I guess I could do that," Calbist mumbled as she placed a finger on her chin. "Well I have a mother, people say I look a lot like her…blond impossible to manage hair…blue eyes….and so on…she's ok I guess…a little nosy at times but then again what mother isn't. My father…well….I had a father but…mother said he died when I was a baby…but I don't think she's telling the truth on that."

I interrupted her, "Why?"

"I guess I just don't…I don't really know why…maybe it's just wishful thinking," She sighed. "I guess it might just be because I don't really like my step father…he loves my mother….he loves his own kids but he doesn't really seem to give a damn about me. Most of the time he just ignores me. I don't really care…well…I tell myself I don't….but I don't know…maybe I do.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before continuing, "Anyways…then I have my twin seven year old half-sisters. They're okay I guess…a little annoying at times but I can deal with them pretty well. I actually think they're kinda cute at times so I don't really mind them. Its just that they are like perfect so they just get a lot of attention while I get diddlysquat."

"Diddlysquat?" I asked more on the meaning rather then actual word. What the hell did diddlysquat mean?

"Exactly…just diddlysquat….it really doesn't seem fair at times…but I've gotten use to it….so…no biggy."

I waited for her to continue but when she didn't speak for a while I did, "Is that it?"

"Yep! Your turn Sev."

I stood there tight lipped for a moment before letting out a deep breath, "Mother's pretty nice…I love her I guess….and as for my father…he's a bastard that can go to hell."

A few minutes went by once more and Calbist eyed me carefully, "You can't tell me that's all you're gonna say."

"Sorry….it is."

"Oh come on! You can't just leave it at that…."

I looked at her skeptically, "And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because you didn't even tell me why you hate him," Calbist snapped. "What you said leaves much to be desired."

"To bad," I said as I walked away smirking playfully. "It's all I'm saying."

Weeks went by after that….and weeks turned to months. All the while Calbist would ask me about the relationship with my father. She didn't quite understand why I hated my father but that was purely because I refused to tell her the reason.

As time went on summer drew near and I was dreading it with every fiber of my being. Soon I would be home and I would be my father's personal punching bag again. The idea of it didn't really appeal to me. I started to wake up early in the morning just to go swimming hoping that it would take the edge off things. It actually did for the most part and that relieved me. It started to become an early morning ritual of sorts. I'd wake up before the others and I'd sneak out to the lake. It was perfect…well…until the day Calbist came out to greet me after my swim and found out exactly why some people gained my hate.

I had just gotten out of the water when all of a sudden I heard a voice behind me, "I knew you had to have been doing something in the morning….but I didn't think of this…never took you as a swimmer fish boy." the tone behind the words was playful so it didn't take me long to figure out who it was. "Personally I can't swim worth a Knut….I just sink like a rock."

"Hey Calbist…what are you doing up?"

"Looking for you…I was kinda worried about you…you've been acting kinda strange."

I looked over to her smiling as I dried myself off, "Thanks for your concern Calb but I'm fine really."

It was dark and for that I was glad. It was just dark enough that my old scars couldn't be seen, "Are you sure Sev?" you've just been…well….distant."

I sighed deeply, "No I haven't."

Calbist reached out her hand and set it on my shoulder, "Yes you ha…."

She paused for a moment with her hand on my shoulder and I winced as I realized why she had done it, "Now Calbist…."

"What the hell," she muttered as her fell upon the uneven flesh that was on my shoulder.

"Now don't over react okay…"

She hand pulled away and she grabbed for her wand and set it close to my back, "Lumos."

As the light came forth from the tip of the wand I could almost imagine her eyes growing wide and her lips pulling back into a sneer as she saw the reason why I held no love for the one who helped to give me life, "He…he did 'this' to you."

I didn't answer but perhaps it was the absence of the answer that gave me away, "You're…you're not going back…to that house if this is happening….I wont let you."

"What do you mean you wont let me? I have to go back Calbist," She gripped my shoulders tightly and bit her lip hard enough to break the skin. "You know I do…"

"Couldn't….you get help then?"

"Believe me Calbist….I've tried a few times," I look down at the scar on my shoulder. "Each time I failed….each time a new mark."

Calbist bit her lip harder and drew me into a hug, "Could you…at least stay somewhere…I….I don't want you to hurt…when you hurt I hurt. Don't you have anywhere to go?"

I shook my head, "Not that I can think of."

"Then….maybe…." She paused and held me tighter. "You could…I don't know…stay with me during the summer."

"What? That's a stupid idea Calb…" I said defeated.

"How is it a stupid idea?"

"Wouldn't your parents notice if you brought home a boy."

Calbist laughed lightly through her tears as I said that, "I really doubt they would Sev….but I would tell them anyway…I won't tell them the whole thing Sev….but…please just come stay with me for the summer."

Her deep blues eyes looked into my black ones and I couldn't take it. How does she always get me to do these things? "Ok fine…I guess I could do that."

So it was set. Calbist owled her parents and told them that I would be coming to visit and oddly enough they really didn't seem to mind. It was my mother that need some convincing but after a while she gave in. The excitement of the approaching summer came then. Each day to me was just one day less until I would be going to California with Calbist.

Soon the day came and we boarded the train. That tripped seemed quicker then usual. Perhaps it was just my excitement. The plane ride that we had to take afterwards….now that was long but well worth it. After the trip we were taken back to her house to rest. I was given the guest bedroom while Calbist took her own.

The next day when we woke up I was introduced to her family briefly. She didn't introduced me to her sisters properly though. She introduced them as Thing 1 and Thing 2. The twins had giggled, Calbist had broken into a fit of laughter, the mother had rolled her eyes, and the father had looked rather annoyed with the joke. I didn't get the joke at all actually.

Weeks passed by quickly. Most of the time I was there Calbist would show me around the muggle and magic part of town but there were time that we would just hang around her house doing almost nothing. Her sisters however always seemed to be around. Not that she seemed to mind much at all. This was one of those times. School was already a little less then a month away and Calbist and I were sorting through our school. I would be leaving within the week. Calbist was setting her things in her trunk and the twins were watching us carefully with unusually intelligent eyes. They seemed to be under a spell really. They were intrigued by what we were doing.

The spell was only broken when someone yelled out to us sharply, "Kikite get your little butt over here this instance…and bring your sisters as well….you my dear are in boiling water."

All three of the girls had groaned together and Calbist stood up slowly followed by the other two. All three left the room and reentered the room looking like kicked puppies and if the yelling that I had heard in the other room had been any clue to what had happened I could easily figure out that all three of them had been thoroughly scolded. They walked back into the room wearily.

"So…anyone going to tell me what just happened?" I asked randomly as soon as they settled back down to where they had been before they left. "Cause I really would like to know."

The quietest of the twins spoke up to answer, "Kikite did something stupid so mom yelled at us…it was like…group punishment even though the rest of us didn't do anything?"

I paused and thought about the name for a moment. Didn't Kikite mean 'listener'? I allowed a grin to appear on my lips as I turned to Calbist, "So…is your name's Kikite then?"

The twins looked at me strangely and Calbist sighed, "It may or may not be what you just said….I don't feel like telling you."

"So should I just call you Calbist as I always do?" I asked off handedly not really caring either way.

"Yep!"

* * *

><p>(4th year)<p>

I was sent back at the end of that week and spent three weeks in Cokeworth until term started again. Oddly enough father left me alone this year and I could honestly say that this summer had been the best so far sense I had started school. Three weeks went by quickly and I soon found myself riding the Hogwarts express once again but there was something different. As I looked around I couldn't find Calbist anywhere.

After fifteen minutes of looking I gave up the search and went to our usual train car and sat at one of the seats. A young short haired blond boy sat nearby facing his body away from me. Once I sat down however he turned to me and started to speak socially to me.

"Hi Sev," and that's when it hit me square between the eyes. Upon further inspection this boy was no boy but a girl. Not just any girl but it was Calbist of all people. But what had happened to her beautiful hair! When I had left only a few weeks ago her hair had been knee length now it barely make it passed her ears. Just….just what happened when I left?

I voiced this question only a few minutes later when I had finally gathered myself enough to speak clearly, "Merlin Calbist what happened to your hair!"

"My…hair?" She looked confused for a moment before she realized what I meant and when Calbist did she laughed. "Oh my hair."

"Yes your hair…what happened to it!"

"Well…when you left….the brush and I got into a little fight and well…the brush won," Calbist laughed again and twirled a single long strip of hair between her fingers.

I looked at her a moment and frowned, "Well…that unfortunate for you."

"Don't worry about it….it will grow back pretty quickly," She said nonchalantly. "Just ignore it and before you know it my hair will be back to normal in no time."

I nodded slowly and sighed. I guess I could ignore it. How difficult could it be really? And so I ignored the fact that her hair had changed at all. Others however couldn't get over it so easily. Potter and Black seemed to like poking fun at the two of us and that hadn't changed one bit. They had even found new fun at it. They spoke teasingly saying things like my girlfriend had become my boyfriend or she was batting for another team now.

I would become angry enough that I wanted to hit them but Calbist would just smile at me and say that I should just calm down and ignore them. So I did and oddly enough it did workout for a little while. It wasn't until they came up to us and started to whisper the insults right next to our ears that either of us reacted. It was an insult towards me. Potter had whispered the words 'I didn't know you swung that way Snivellus' huskily between us. It wasn't even me who reacted to that. Calbist had swirled around violently and punched Potter right in the jaw when he made the comment. Black, though he was actually the stupider of the two, had realize that the girl was getting angry and the moment he saw the fist fly he high-tailed it out of there. Potter had left soon after with a bloody nose and a sore chin.

I smirked after them before looking back at an angry Calbist. An angry Calbist wasn't that scary…it was actually kinda cute, "You do know that those two are probably going to go to the headmaster and tell him about what just happened."

She calmed down a bit and looked over at me, "Naw…I don't think they will….who would wanna tell anyone that they got beaten up by a girl."

I laughed at that. I guessed she was right. I know I wouldn't be so eager to say anything. Weeks went by and the teachers told us about and upcoming dance called the Yule Ball that was going to be in December. We were to learn to dance during this time. I surprisingly got paired with Calbist. She was truly a girl with two left feet but somehow we managed to make it through the classes. Time passed and the date for dance grew nearer.

I asked Lily if she was going with anyone and she had said that Potter had asked her politely and that she planned to give him one shot. Of course I argued that he would probably ruin the day for her by messing something up but of course her mind was already made up. She walked away leaving me confused and saddened. A few days later Calbist had asked me if I wanted to go to the dance as friends so I agreed.

When the date had come I went to the ball and waited by the stairs for Calbist as the music played softly. Someone descended them gracefully in a evergreen colored dress. At first I paid no mind to the girl thinking it was someone else's beautiful date but I soon realized that I was joyfully mistaken. It was my own date. It was Calbist and she looked absolutely wonderful. The hours passed on and the dance turned out great. I could have easily chalked it up as one of the best days of my life…well…if one specific thing hadn't happened.

I was happily sipping punch with Calbist as we talked about random times of the past. As we did so my eyes scanned the crowd and they landed on one certain couple. My eyes went wide as I saw what they were doing. The two were kissing. Lily Evans was kissing James Potter. I felt sick as I saw it and bolted from the room.

Through corridors and down halls, behind book case and through paintings I went. Running from something I couldn't escape. The reality that Potter might actually get what he wanted once again. That he would get Lily and that she wouldn't care. Finally I stopped at the small room and I walked inside. It was the old muggle studies room. I sat against one of the desk and breathed in and out trying to regain my emotional bearings. It wasn't really working. I bit my lip and a few tears trailed down my face. It wasn't the fact that she was in love with someone else. No…that's not what bothered me at all. It was the fact that she was falling in love with a guy that hated me while I hated him. It was the fact that if she had been placed in Slytherin he wouldn't have given her the time of day. It was the fact that he didn't deserve her. All of this bothered me.

So I sat there and quietly cried. I let out no sound as the tears streamed down my face. I don't know how long I was there before Calbist found me. A few hours a few minutes. I just really didn't know. She knelt beside and brushed the hair away from my eyes smiling sadly at me and whispering comforting things to me. Eventually I just broke down completely. The tears came faster and a sob or two escaped my lips. Afterward I felt better but I also felt thoroughly embarrassed by the whole thing. Had I really just ruined my best friends dress? I wasn't sure how tears would affect the fabric and I didn't feel like asking.

Once I had calmed enough to speak the first worlds that left my mouth were an apology, "Look….Calb I'm really sorry…I….I don't know why I did that…it's so unlike me."

"Well I know why?" She whispered definitely. "It was because of what happened with your friend Lily and that Potter kid right?"

"I suppose it was," I blushed deeply and nodded my head, "But still sorry about all this."

"No Sev it's fine….you needed a good cry," She laughed. "You never cry."

"Well men don't cry," I said embarrass.

She looked around the room and said, "There's a man here? Where!"

"Oh hardy har har…." I muttered.

"Sorry Sev I just had to do it."

"Yeah whatever," I whispered as Calbist sat down beside me. "Hey…Calb?"

"Yeah Sev?"

"I….I know that you didn't mind….but…well….why didn't you mind?" A hand was placed on my should and when I looked over at her she was smiling as she always was.

"Because maybe one day you're gonna have to do the same for me."

"Oh."

"And Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure Lily will come around and realize what an ass Potter is….she seems like a smart girl…..she'll be yours in no time."

"Thanks Calb."

* * *

><p>(5th year)<p>

Fourth year turned Fifth year quite easily. When we had come back to school some how Calbist hair had grown back down to it's normal length. When I tried to ask how it was even physically possible she shrugged. She herself didn't even know how her hair had come back so fast. I guess I really shouldn't complain. It just meant a few things would manage to go back to normal. She would wake up in the morning and struggle with her hair and then a few minutes later I would offer to help her. The normal morning ritual was back.

Weeks passed and I soon discovered something about this year that I didn't like. It was the worst year of my entire life. Potter and Sirius became harsher with they're pranks, our OWLs approached, and the worst part of the year had to be when I let one simple word slip from my mouth after an altercation with Potter. I had actually called Lily a mudblood. I don't even know why I did it. She had defended against them so why did I say such a nasty word. That night I tried to apology to her but she just would listen. She was beyond angry at me for this. I could see it in her eyes.

Depressed by the mistake I had made I started taking short walks into the forbidden forest. I don't know why really. It was probably the stupidest thing I have done to date. Many dangers exist within it so I just don't know why I would want to go there. Well perhaps I do. Many don't know this but certain parts of the forest are actually quite beautiful. Some parts in the day and some parts in the night. I knew this one open field that happened to be in the center. It was the perfect place to just looked up at the stars.

After my fifth visit there Calbist started to get suspious. She was worried that my father had become worse this year some how and she would question me constantly. It wasn't until she actually followed me into the forbidden forest that she understood why I seemed so eager to be here.

I sat there longingly looking up at the stars thinking of almost nothing. My mind had gone utterly blank. I could hear everything clearly. So when a twig snapped behind me I wasn't so surprised when Calbist sat down beside me.

I nodded my head in greeting and tried to keep a straight face while I spoke to her, "Stalker girl."

She did the same, "Emo boy."

We stayed calm for a few minutes before finally breaking into fits of laughter, the first true laugh I had that year. Calbist was the first to stop, "So…hehe….what the hell are you doing out here anyways?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Looking for my emo friend as usual…..you aren't so good at hiding you know that?" Calbist muttered nonchalantly. "So what's got you so riled up this time around?"

I laid back in the grass, "Just….everything! Everything has been going wrong this year."

"Oh come now….I'm sure a couple things have been going right….like….OWLs! You've been doing well on the tests I know that for a fact that you did well on almost all your OWLs…I wish I could do that. All I did well on was Divination, Potions, and DADA….you're so lucky," She flopped down on the ground spreading her arms and legs wide as she felt the grass beneath her. "You're smart….not everything's going wrong…..Important things are still going right!"

A spike of anger went through me as she said this. I bolted up and glared at her, "Important things are still going right! Important things are still going right! What about the fact Black and Potter keep coming after me every time my back is turned, huh!"

She sighed, "I'll hex them the next time they do anything…."

My anger grew, "Or what about the fact that the girl I love happens to be dating my worst enemy!"

Calbist winced, "Well…."

I continued, "Or the fact that she doesn't love me."

"She…"

"What about the fact that she hates me, huh!"

"Well I…."

"She hates me…."

"I…."

"….and I love her…" I whispered.

"SHUT UP!" I turned my head so quickly that I was sure I had gotten whiplash. Tears were streaming down Calbist face and she was scowling down at the ground, "Damnit it's always Lily this and Lily that. Why can't you just give up on her. So what if she doesn't love you….so what….she's probably going to grow up and become Mrs. Fucking Potter and then they are going to have little Potter babies so just give up on her while you still can!"

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I snapped as she got closer. There was an angry yet sad look in her eyes. Perhaps a bit of determination was mixed into, "Why should I?"

"Because you deserve someone that will love you back Sev!" Calbist said as she inched closer to me.

"And who would love an overgrown bat like me?" My voice wavered with uncertainty. "Who?"

"Me," She leaned forward and her lips captured my own.

My eyes went wide as I finally realized what was happening. She was kissing me. My best friend was kissing me. Calbist was kissing me. This just seemed so wrong and yet so right at the same time. As I was about to relax into the kiss however….the image of Lily passed through my mind and again the kiss seemed wrong. I pushed Calbist away from me and stood up backing away slowly. I could see hurt in her blue eyes as I did so.

Finally I just ran. I wheeved through the trees like a pro knowing my way around perfectly. Tears were streaming down my face as I decided whether to think of this as a good choice or another mistake. I kept running….just kept running until I heard a scream. I paused and my body tensed. Perhaps it had just been my imagination or something. Another scream. I clenched my eyes shut.….maybe it was nothing….she saw a slug…she never could stand slugs…so maybe is was just that. Another scream and this time I couldn't ignore it. I bolted back to where I had been…or rather I would have had I not seen figures standing there over a bond and gagged Calbist whom was sitting on her knees. So I just hid behind some tall bushes. The people there were dressed in black robes and masked covered they're faces.

One of them spoke, "Not so feisty when you're tied up now are you….perhaps you regret biting me now don't you?"

Calbist glared at him and noice came from beneath the gag as she tried to say something. Even though you couldn't understand the words themselves I could easily assume that they weren't appropriate for young children to hear. The masked man must have understood that as well. He slapped her and she fell to her side. A few tears of pain and perhaps the tears from what I had done were streaming down her face but you could see the determination still there in them.

Slowly Calbist scanned area….her eyes looking things over thoroughly for a way to escape….and then they just landed on me. Though It was dark enough that the other's couldn't see me she had managed to find my black irses. Black met a pair of serious icy blue eyes. I held them not really caring what the people before me were saying. I just held her eyes for a moment not wanted end the small connected. I feared something bad would happened if I did. Not meaning to….I blinked. I eyes closed and reopened. When they reopened they were gone.

I immediately went to Dumbledore's office after that. At first he didn't even understand what I was saying. The whole event had gotten to me and the hysteria had finally come. It took three calming draughts before I could actually explain to Dumbledore what had happened. In the the end search parties had been sent out and I was given detention but I didn't care. All I wanted was for Calbist to be found.

* * *

><p>(6th year)<p>

No one actually ever found Calbist but….the next year she showed up at Hogwarts during the welcoming feast. She walked in through the main door in the middle of the sorting and just sat down by me without a word. Her hair was down to her shoulder and for the first time sense I have known her she was in school regulation robes. The hat she always wore was gone, the tie was properly tied, and the robe actually reached the floor.

People stared as she at the food around her. Her movements were careful and guarded when she began to fill her plat. Calbist took no more then what any of the other Slytherin girls would have taken which worried me. They ate barely nothing and usually she would eat about as much as the male Slytherins. That's not all that bothered me. When Calbist ate she used proper table etiquette which I had never seen her use.

As the weeks went by many tried to ask her what had happened with the Deatheaters but she refused to say. Even when I asked she would turn to face me with icy blue eyes saying that it wasn't any of my business. Her eyes….they just didn't hold her fighting spirit anymore. There wasn't a twinkle there anymore. They just seemed cold now. It seemed like they were always an icy blue now. I hated it.

She started getting in fights after that. Really bad ones that usually ended with one of the two going off to the hospital wing for serious reasons. It was Calbist's opponent more often then not. She however had her fair of trips as well and each time I would go and visit her and be ignored but I never stopped going. Even if she didn't acknowledge my presence I was still there.

Halloween came quickly and her birthday came with it. It was during one of her stays in the hospital wing and I myself wasn't sure whether I should give her the gift I had gotten her of not. We hadn't been speaking much this year so I wasn't sure whether or not she would take it.

It was weird really. Calbist hadn't mentioned the holiday or her birthday in the approaching weeks. She usually at least talked about Halloween excessively but this year she just didn't. So as the day approached I planned and planned. The other Slytherin's admitted that they to missed the old Calbist and her peculiar ways. The new stereotypical Slytherin disturbed them in more ways then one so they helped me with a surprise for her. This would be the best birthday she ever had if we had anything to say about it and perhaps she would at least start acting a bit like she use again if it went well.

So the party was set. If anyone other then a Slytherin were to walk into the Slytherin common room on Halloween that year they would have been confused. Black and Green balloons were everywhere and silver streamers hung from the ceiling. A long table was in the center of the room. On one side there were drinks like pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and fire whisky and on the other side there were gifts from the other Slytherin. Food would be brought out later.

A few minutes later one of the second years whom had help with the party had come running to the room saying that she was coming. I smiled to myself and cast a spell to turn the lights down low telling the others to hide. Calbist came into the dark room minutes later to see nothing but black outlines. She gave a deep sigh and exhaled through her nose before removing the spell on the lights. As the room brightened everyone including myself jumped out to greet her.

Calbist stiffened when she saw the room and as we congratulated her on being another year older she turned on her heels and left. It took me a moment to register had just happened and once I did realize it I followed her. Through the twists and turns of Hogwarts I went as she did. All the while one thing came to mind. When had she gotten so fast?

Finally she stopped at the astronomy tower. She sat down at one of the desks and spilled the content of her bag onto the desk. Papers, an old brush, quills, ink bottle, and other things fell from the bag. The last thing to come was an old book….Immortal Melody. She grabbed the book and held it close to her. As she looked out at nothing. I just stood there out of sight wondering what would happen next.

Slowly tears started to form and at first I thought that was all that was going to happen but then sobs came as well. She just sat there crying. I approached her cautiously not at all sure what I was to do. She had once told me that she comforted me thinking that I was going to have to do the same thing for her one day but did she ever think that I wouldn't know how to. I've never comforted anyone so how was I suppose to go about it.

I stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder as I had seen others do. She flinched away from me and the tears quickened. I wasn't sure what to do after that until I saw the brush. I slowly grabbed the brush and started dragging it through her hair. She flinched back again but I managed to keep her in place and continued what I was doing. Soon she calmed and although the tears went on the sobbing had stopped.

As I brushed through her hair I spoke to her, "You haven't been taking care of your hair properly have you…"

It was more of a statement rather then a question but after a few moments she answered, "No."

I smirked, "I can tell….so wanna tell me why you just did this…ran away from your own party just to come and cry out here."

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to," She laughed through left over tears and a small smile graced my lips. At least she was laughing.

"That doesn't answer my question Calbist."

She sighed, "That because I'm not going to answer the question Sev….It's just…it's complicated Sev…."

I continued to brush, "Try me….I'll stop you if I don't understand something…just tell me what you want to….the old Calbist would always do that…."

"That's just it Sev….I'm not the old Calbist….I've changed. I've seen things Sev….done things….things that just….just….I can't even say it. The point is….I can't be the old Calbist anymore and people notice that….and they….well….they ask me why and I can't say why….and it bothers me," She leaned into my touch. "If I go to the party…people are just going to ask questions again…and I don't want that and…."

She stopped mid-sentence and look down at her clenched hands. I knew she wanted to say more but allowed her enough privacy that I wasn't about to force it out of her. I spoke a moment later, "We won't…"

"What….?"

I looked down at her, "If….if you don't want us to ask we won't….we don't care if you're the old Calbist or the new one…we just want Calbist back in general….all you do is fight with us….and we just want that to stop…that's all….we don't care if you're a little different…just….come back to us….ok…come back to…me."

She looked up at me for a moment smiled her usual smile…one that seemed so common when I first met her but was now so rare, "Is that what they really….well…do they really mean it I mean?"

I nodded, "Every word of it….so….once I get your hair fixed why don't we just head back to the party…"

Her eyes twinkled and my heart almost stopped, "That would be great Sev."

So I brushed her hair and once it was as smooth as silk we walked back to the party. At first it was awkward when we just walked in. People were just kinda standing around doing almost nothing. As the party went on however it became rather enjoyable. Calbist laughed, ate, and was merry. Something that I hadn't seen for a long time. Presents were given including my own. This year I gave her a two way journal. She had one and I had the other. We would be able to speak to one another during the summer far more easily.

Yes she remained different after that but as time went by she laughed more and actually smiled. I could see that the old and new Calb were the same in a way. The party ended hours later and soon we were the only ones left. Apparently no one other then the two of us felt like cleaning up.

As I picked up the butterbeer bottles Calbist spoke up quietly to me, "Sev…do you remember that night in the forbidden forest….?"

"Yeah…." was all I said. I couldn't really say more on the matter.

"Well….I….you can just forget what happened….I was being stupid."

I wanted to tell hear in that moment that she was wrong. That I had been the stupid one that night but the words wouldn't come only one word slipped from my mouth, "Okay…."

She smiled at me sadly as we continued to clean and the matter was left at that. Days went on and although Calbist was a bit quieter she started to act like her old self again. The fights almost completely stopped. Only when truly provoked did she hex someone and even then it was a rare thing. Her anger lessened and soon her temper seemed to be back to normal. It was until a certain day after the full moon that it flared again. Dumbledore had told me that I wasn't to tell anyone about Lupin but he didn't think of Calbist and how she always managed to get information out of me. When she finally found out she was furious. No…she was beyond furious. Calbist looked blood thirsty.

"He did what!" her eyes were like ice as the stared at me. "Are you being serious with! Don't they know what could have happened! You could have been Killed or worse you could have ended up like Remus! Don't they know that!"

"Well we all know that Sirius doesn't always think things through so….perhaps he knew but it hadn't come to mind."

"That beside the point….they could have killed you last night. Potter and Black have gone to far this time Sev….we have to tell the Headmaster this time."

"Calbist he already knows…."

"Oh…he does….well….what did he do to the marauders then? Detention for the rest of the year….expulsion…no….no….there would have been a huge thing about it going around the school if that happened….so what did he do to the Sev?"

"Well…he…did nothing…"

She looked at me for a moment before scowling walking away, "Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna kill them Sev they just went to far this time and no ones gonna tell them that what they did was wrong. What if they go a step further and actually kill you next time….they treat Slytherins like how Voldemort treats muggles. They call us dark wizards but if they really wanna see someone like the dark lord they should just look in the mirror"

"Well Potter did try to save me….."

"I don't care….he's the one who put you in danger," she started walking in the direction of the Lake, the place where the marauders could usually be found.

"Well actually it was Black…."

"I said I don't care!"

And so she walked and I followed her straight behind to make sure she didn't do anything to stupid. It had started to rain somewhere between the dorms and the Lake but she looked like she really didn't seem to care. Potter and Black were at the bank of the Lake and the moment she caught sight of them she threw a nasty little hex their way. They just barely dodged it. The moment their eyes turned to us they narrowed. The war was on. Hex after hex few, spell after spell, curse after curse was thrown through the air. Some hit, others I'm glad didn't.

At some point I was disarmed as well as Sirius so only Potter and Calbist remained. Both were thoroughly bloodied by the battle and both didn't seem to want to give up. In the end it was Calbist who just dropped her wand exhausted. A hex grazed her, snapping the tie that held her necklace in place. It fell to the ground and she soon followed. She fell to her knees breathing heavily as Potter approached her. He caught sight of the necklace soon after.

He was angry. I could understand that. She had started the dual without giving a reason why but…he had no right to do what he did even if he was angry. He took the pendent and chucked it into the Lake. After that him and Black just walked away leaving us there. They didn't even see Calbist jump into the water or me having to jump in myself to save her….they just walked away.

Days passed by and Calbist started to revert back to how she had acted when she first came back. I don't even know why she did…..I couldn't stop it either….not like I had last time. She just became distant again….and then….one day as I went to go look for her in the halls I didn't find her….no one did.

* * *

><p>(October 31, 1981)<p>

The day the dark wizard fell. The end of the dark ages. The end of the war. The new beginning. This was what everyone else would remember this day for but not me. This day was anything but a joyous occasion. This was the day Lily had died because of me, this was the day a man had betrayed his friends, this was the day a child become an orphan…this day was anything but a happy day for me.

So as I went home to spinner's end that night I knew rest wasn't in my future perhaps a little bit of fire whisky was though. I drank my troubles away that night not caring how it would affect me in the morning. The alcohol went down smoothly but as I thought it would it slowed my motor and my thought process. I passed out only an hour later. Some time later I was awaken by an unusal glow coming from upstairs. As I made it up to my potions lab I walked over to the book shelf and grabbed one that was glowing softly. The two way journal….I ran over to my desk and grabbed a quill and some ink as I slowly opened it. Something was written inside.

'Hey Sev….long time no talk'

I quickly responded, 'Calbist where are you?'

'Where am I? why do you want to know Sev?' the words appeared out of nowhere on the page.

'Because I haven't seen or heard from you in years Calbist now where are you?'

'Can't tell you Sev.'

'Why!'

'Cause I just can't Sev….I can tell you I'm okay though.'

'Then why can't you tell me where you are?'

'I am just not ready Sev…'

'What do you mean by that…Calbist just tell me where you are!'

…..no reply…..

'Calbist where are you?'

…..no reply again…..

'Where are you?'

…..no relpy…..

'Damnit Calbist where are you?'

…..again no reply came and finally I just gave up on it. If she didn't want to tell me then so be….but I did have one more thing to say to her….

'Happy Birthday Calbist.'

I put the book away and later the next day I found a reply, 'Thanks Sev.'

* * *

><p>Days turn to weeks, weeks into mounths, months into years, and even years into over a decade until we get back to the current situation. As I swam deeper into the water I remember her. I remember the day she jumped into the school Lake and I started to fear for the girl whom had merely fallen into the pond. What if she to left like Calbist had? How would that affect Arianna whom had know her for all of her life? How would it affect me? As I thought about it I didn't want to know.<p>

So I swan deeper into the water until I caught sight of a limp body in the water. Her hair floated around her face angelically in the water and her eyes were half-lidded and blank as I approached her. Air bubbles came slowly from her mouth. When I looped an arm around her, Samantha's eyes widened in surprised. She looked at my face. Her eyes were unfocused so I couldn't be sure that it was me that she was seeing. She could have been seeing anything, anyone. So when she leaned into me further I assumed it was merely an illusion of the lack of air she was getting that caused her to do it.

We broke the surface of the water seconds later and I swam up over to the land and set her down gently. She started to cough violently as she spat up mouth fulls of water. I just watched as she struggled with her breathing not sure what I was suppose to do. The coughing soon calmed and her eyes focused as she began to breathe evenly. Her eyes met mine ad she just looked at me for a moment before a smile slowly formed on her lips….and the smile was actually directed at me. My eyes widened at that.

"At least I know that I can trust you with my life….now all you have to do is convince me that you can protect Arianna and I can then trust you with her life…" Samantha stood up shakily. "Then there won't be any problems….I'll be able to leave her with you without worrying."

She grabbed Arianna's hand and started walking back to the house, "Come on Ari….I'll show you how to make Polyjuice potion or something really cool okay."

The red-head whom had been terrified only a little while ago took her hand eagerly and followed along, "Okay Sam."

As I stared after them I was relieved but a little disappointed that what I had done had gone unnoticed…well…not unnoticed but she had not thanked me. As if Samantha had heard my thoughts she turned back to me, "Oh….and thanks I guess…for saving me. I'll make it up to you in some way…I don't feel like being in your debt for to long."

She turned back and started walking back towards the house. I decided to do the same a few minutes later. As I came home I went straight to the bathroom and pealed off my cold robes. I hopped in the shower and relished the hot water that cascaded down from the shower head. Once I finished I changed into some fresh robes and went to the sitting room. I found my favorite chair and started to read a book. I however couldn't keep my mind on the words. It kept drifting back to Calbist. No….not Calbist…that still wasn't her true name and she had never confirmed whether her name was Kikite. It just frustrated me. Without a real name…without a real face these memories didn't feel like they were memories of my friend…they felt more like memories of no one.

As I let my mind play with the idea hours passed. Around half passed nine Arianna entered the room looking a bit worried and I was drawn from my thought as she came over to me, "Ummm Mr. Snape….?"

"What is it Arianna?" I asked as I set the book aside.

"Something's wrong with Sam…" She said uncertain.

"What wrong?"

She shook her head, "I don't….well….I don't know…"

Ari grabbed my hand and let me to her room where I saw Samantha shivering pitifully by the window. She was still in the wet clothes she had been in when she she had come out of the water and she cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were glassy and as I reached my hand and placed it on her forehead I felt a high fever. I swore under my breath. Just what I needed….a sick teenager. I dried her clothes and set her on the bed lightly. The next few days were going to be hell.

* * *

><p>Third person pov<p>

As a temperture rose in one place a fever was breaking in another. A woman laid in bed panting heavily as her niece took care of her. The Fever had come as a surprise a few days ago and the women had become bedridden for that entire time. The only one to help her was her sisters daughter Serena whom had come to live with her after the death of her mother a few months before. The girl had not complained in the slightest when it came to taking care of the woman. It wasn't much different from everyday life. She was a grown child, a woman who never learned to be an adult so often the young girl would have to act as the grown up.

When the fever had rose the woman had not minded it when the girl forced her into bed. She only had one request. That the girl listen closely if she were to speak when she was ill. For not all things necessary were gibberish. This woman was a Seer and during her times of sickness she sometimes had vision. Be they big or small…..and this time was one of those times. So as she started to speak in her sleep Serena took her notebook and began to write.

"A new age and a new order comes near….one that can be either that of the light or the dark. It shall occur as the tenth month dies for the second time and as it dies so will others.

"A snake and a lion made bretheren and a lion and a snake made enemies shall wage war and it shall be decided. An eternal youth sired by the dark lord, with a black mark scarring their soul, must choose a side.

"For though they are not powerful enough to raise and vanquish either side alone they are the final key that opens the gates to enter either a grand world or a world of chaos.

"And once one side falls the new world shall begin….all this happens as the tenth month dies for the second time."

As she finished the message she looked down at her aunt worridly. The woman was still flushed with the passing fever and her breathing was still raggid so as Serena set the notebook aside she grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the womans face. As she settled and her color returned to it usual pale complection she cracked open her deep blues eyes.

Serena sighed in relief as they opened and she said her aunts name in greeting, "Welcome back to the living Tante Kikite…."

* * *

><p>AN- Well that chapter was just long. Over 13000 words. I just couldn't help it. I just started write a few days ago and this happened. I guess I just like the character Calbist….she's just so cool! I think she's like a Slytherin version of Luna only I don't really think Luna would go emo like Calbist did. If you were wondering why the Slytherins seem to act so weird in this story it's because one….I'm a Slytherin Lover so….yeah I'm not likely to make all of them evil….and two not all Slytherins can be evil so really there has to be some nice ones…and three….I just feel like though they might act nasty to others I always assumed that they took care of their own so I guessed that they would notice the drastic change in Calbist and start to worry. Oh and if your wondering about the word Tante…it's suppose to mean Aunt in French. So things can be assumed here. Anyways….remember what I said at the beginning of the story. Some of these things might be major plot points in disguise and remember one other thing as I say that though….things aren't always as the seem. Hope you liked the very long Chapter. Review! Review! Review!


	7. Sick As a Dog

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry, Sirius, Snape, Remus, Tonks, the Weasleys, Hermione….umm…you know what…I don't own Harry Potter in general now that I think about it. Damnit….my false reality has been shattered! Now I either have to go insane to regain the fake rights or remain right-less and slightly depressed by the fact that I don't own my precious precious Harry Potter. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (cry uncontrollably). Its just not fair! I want to own it….but I don't own it Boooooo! At least I own my wonderful little original characters and the basic plot. That I am glad about. Well as I always say at the end of the disclaimer….I don't own the Harry Potter world….but do enjoy "my version" of the Harry Potter world!

Warnings for this chapter: Mostly bedridden blonds, bored and slightly worried Redheads who wont leave you alone, Ravens who are just at the verge of going insanity, Partial crack chapter filled with humor that really doesn't need to be in the story, Fatherly Snape, Protective Blonds, the dogfather, heartwarming family reunion…kinda, blonds that hate you for no reason, and real forgetfulness that will make you laugh.

A/N: ah yes the dreaded sick day! We all hate it but everyone has one once in a while. For the ones who work the hardest these days either come as a blessing where you just let people take care of you and get it over with or a real monstrous day that grates at your nerves because you'd rather be anywhere but in bed letting a greasy git take care of you so you do everything in your power to make this day as bad for him as it is for you by giving him the job of looking after your best friend. Can you guess what type of sick day this will? Anyways I love writing these types of chapters! They are just so fun to write. The strong character left vulnerable….its just one of those things that you have to have in a story. Well…that and a whole lot of twists and turns to confuse and surprise the readers….I love doing that just to let you know but don't worry I at least give one warning for each major twist. Meaning I give one clue somewhere. Whether you see the hint or not is up to you. Well….Review, review, review!

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 6: Sick As a Dog

Samantha pov

Have I ever thought I was a stupid person? No never….have I ever done very stupid things that have made me seem stupid? Plenty. I joined the dark lord, I quit school (a very very stupid thing to do even if no one really noticed me there in the first place), I joined the dark lord (a huge regret in and of itself), I disobeyed said dark lord to get my best friend away from him and his corruption, I jumped down to a branch on a tree that extended over water when I knew I couldn't swim worth a shit, and one thing that just tops it all off….I didn't take off my fucking wet clothes. The last one had just never occurred to me. The weather was warm. I usually avoided water like the plague so I guess it could have been the fact that I didn't necessarily know that it would get me sick. Well…no use crying over spilt milk I guess.

So as Snape led me over to a bed I did not complain. It wouldn't take me long to recover. A day…that's all I needed. Just one day. I didn't need any cuddling, I didn't need anyone to take care of me, and I didn't need a potion. I didn't need anything….one day of bed rest would probably do me some good. God knows that I rarely got a good nights sleep. Nightmares filled them constantly.

Green lights, faces of the innocent, and faces of the young. Death. That's what I dreamt of. Those I had been forced to kill while on Voldemort's side and those who he had killed himself haunted me in my sleep. I had only one redemption now that I had finally escaped his grasp. It was my friend Ari. She was my redemption long before that. She was my only way out from the moment she was put under my care. I use to be a killing machine until I finally started to really think and regret my actions. After that I refused to kill anyone. I was still useful so Voldemort just reassigned me. I was put on guard duty. I was to look after the prisoners and that was it. No matter what I would do that whether he would tell me to or not.

It was on one of these days that I met Ari. So small, I wasn't sure how long she had been there or how long she was going to last. It was on that day that I deemed myself her personal care taker. I became the only thing keeping her out of harms way. I kept the bad things away from her. I told myself that she would not be hurt if I had anything to say about it. It was on that day I decided that no would take her away from me without a fight.

When you make such a decision you choose to give up on being a child. You give up childish things as well. One of these things include being taken care of while sick. So while I didn't mind it when Snape led me into bed or stayed there until I fell a sleep I didn't like the fact that I woke up to him hovering nearby. When I opened my eyes and saw black ones across the room I actually felt frustrated. I hated when others fussed over me with a passion and I wouldn't be able to sleep with him here so it would take me longer to recover.

When he saw that I was up he approached me with a potion and pressed it lightly to my lips, "Here."

I pushed the bottle away from me and sat up ignoring the fact that my body ached, "I don't want it."

"But you need to take it to bring the fever down…its fever reducer," he said as he tried to give me it once again.

"fever reducer? I think I understood that from when you said bring down the fever captain obvious," I scowled as I tried to get my eyes to focus correctly. I was feeling a little better but that didn't mean I was at my best and the slightest move caused me to wince. He tried to give me the potion once again but I sneered and made sure to be clear when saying, "I don't need it."

"Yes you do," He sighed and set the bottle on the table before sitting in a chair a little ways from the bed, "Must you be so difficult with everything I ask of you?"

"Must you fuss over me like a mother hen when it isn't necessary?" I asked offhandedly.

His eyes narrowed but he remained calm, "I'm not fussing over you….I'm merely trying to make sure that you are in good health and watched while in my home…and know this…if you won't drink this willingly then I will be feeding it to you." He tapped the bottle lightly as he looked at me.

When he said that a little thought came into my head. Where exactly was Arianna at the moment? "And if you are doing the same for both me and Ari…where is she now?"

"She's in the kitchen…..why?" his brow furrowed.

"Alone…..?"

"Yes…."

"Idiot…." I slowly stood up shakily from the bed and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Giving her my wand the other day for practice now seemed like the worst possible thing I ever could have done. What ever she was doing with it was either brilliant, horrifying, stupid, or possibly a little evil. She wasn't trained so really anything could have been happening. As I heard a scream I quickened my pace ten fold stumbling along the way.

I stepped into the kitchen to find bats flying around the room. Arianna was on the floor covering her head fearfully with the wand just beside her. It didn't take me long to figure out what had happened. She had turned something….I don't know what and I'm not sure I want to know what or why for that matter….into the small mammals flying around the room. I sighed and looked around before grabbing my wand. I hate transfigurations…I never was good at them so I was either going to fix things now or make them much worse. I wonder if the fever was going to affect it? Who knows….

I slowly flicked my wand at them and said the spells. At first nothing happened but slowly they started to drop and fall to the floor as harmless household supplies. Carefully inspecting the room I came across a spoon with a bat wing sticking from the side. So close. I guess I still couldn't do it perfectly. I slowly walked over to it and stepped on the wing harshly. It disappeared with a stream of black mist that dissipated into the air.

I slumped back into the wall as Snape walked in with a what most would considered an indifferent look but I could see the worry in it. Arianna picked herself up off the floor sheepishly and looked down at her feet with extreme interest. I wasn't going to get much rest with either of them around. A nosy potion master that seemed to wanted to fuss over me and a best friend who was always getting into trouble. If only there was a way to get them both out of my hair without causing anything. I thought for a moment and grinned. Perhaps there was.

I reached over to a small table and grabbed a ball point pen and a bit of parchment. Quickly I started to right things down on it, not caring how messy it seemed. So long as it was readable I didn't really care. As I finished I handed the paper to Snape and he looked at it with confusion.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked it over carefully.

I smirked, "it's the 'what Arianna's not to do list' of course…you are to leave the house and those are the set of rules you have to follow."

"You need to rest," he muttered still looking at the list with confusion. "I'm not leaving the house until you're in good health."

"I won't be able rest with either of you around! You two are just so tiring…" I said randomly as I started to lead both of them towards the door. "Look…I'll rest…and I'll even take that nasty potion in the room okay? All you have to do is watch Ari and keep her entertained…just take her around town or something…please?"

He looked at me as I gave him a very uncharacteristic sad kicked puppy look and I could see him giving in….wimp, "Alright…I'll do as you say…just stay in bed the rest of the day."

Snape grabbed Arianna by the arm loosely and guided her towards the door. As I saw them walk through it I fell onto a near by chair with relief. Freedom! With that last thought finished I drifted into a deep and healing sleep.

* * *

><p>Snape pov<p>

This is ridicules, absolutely ridicules! Yes some of the things the girl had list were acceptable. I could see why they were listed. Other things however just didn't make any sense what so ever. It was as if the instructions were just a joke to show me that she actually did have a sense of humor of some sort no matter how usual it actually was….and believe me when I say it was unusual. Some were funny, others a bit disturbing, and some just made her seem paranoid.

1. Ari is not to run out onto the road...if she gets hit up a car I will hijack said car and run you, Severus Snape, down with it.

2. Ari is not allowed to talk or even go near strangers or I will hex you into the next century for allowing it…they could be Deatheaters.

3. Don't give Ari chocolate unless attacked by Dementors...you wont be punished...dealing with her during this time will be punishment enough.

4. She's notorious prankster so expect the unexpected. Do not let your guard down around her.

5. If you come across a spider don't kill it...this will either make her cry or make her hate you (all life is precious and all that bullock)

6. Do not let Ari run around places...people will think you're a bad parent….and she could be captured by Deatheaters.

7. If you pass a toy store don't go inside...she will manage to hide among the porcelain dolls and it will be difficult to find her.

8. Don't allow Ari to see number seven on this list…she is sensitive about her short stature and pale complexion and I don't feel like having her pissed at me.

9. If you come across a play ground keep her away from the sand box…knowing her she will probably have a accidental burst of magic and it will turn to quick sand.

10. If Ari sees other children and approaches them...please pull her back if she brings up the fact that she is a witch.

11. In case of number ten….explain to her that not everyone is a witch or wizard.

12. Never let Ari go near people in black robes...they could be Deatheaters.

13. If someone starts to laugh and Ari panics take her from the area...Bellatrix hasn't had the best affect on her metal health.

14. If someone is staring at Ari take her away immediately...it could be a death eater.

15. If you see squirrels...leave the area...Ari will think they're cute and she will try to convince you to keep them as pets.

16. Check her pockets periodically…you will find things like chocolate, squirrels, or sand in them if you don't.

17. No boys are allowed to come within 10 feet of her.

18. If boys come to near hex them…..(there is a possibility they could be Deatheater eaters.)

19. Do not go far from the house...if there's trouble go straight home.

20. Don't disregard this list just because of the Deatheater rules. Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get us.

Just looking at the list made me want to laugh though I wasn't about to allow myself to do such a thing. Why in the world would she give me this list? It was useless. Let her run out onto the road? I would never be so stupid. And what was it with this girl and Deatheaters. I must admit that I myself would worry had I not set wards around my home and other places that would go off if there was dark magic around. If a Deatheater were around I'd know about it. Then we have to consider the fact that no one actually knows where I live other than Albus so really I didn't fret over such things. This whole list was just ridiculous….useless even.

As I looked the list I failed to see the young girl in which it referred start to cross the road into a small shop on the other side. She giggled lightly and my head shot up. She skillfully avoided the cars but the drivers were not to happy as they swerved off course. After the traffic had thinned and finally stopped I to crossed the road and followed the girl into the shop….a toy shop. Okay perhaps the rules weren't so far fetched after all.

The shopkeeper, a young man around the age of fifteen, looked up from the book with little interest before going back to reading. While one hand was holding his page he used his other have to point down one of the isles. I nodded my head in thanks and walked in that direction. As I made it to the end of the shelves I heard a giggle just next to me. I turned my head….and came face to face with dolls of all shapes and sizes. Yes…perhaps the list hadn't been so useless.

I looked at the dolls. There were blonde dolls, redheaded dolls, brunettes, and ravens all grouped together on one shelf. Some were large, some were small, others life size. Looking at it I was more struck. Samantha had been right. I truly couldn't find the young girl in the small family of dolls. I leaned further and take a closer look and as I did so I was pushed forward nearly knocked every doll off the shelf. I heard giggling behind me. As I stood up on my own two feet the girl and leave the aisle and head out the door.

I rushed out the door not really caring when the clerk decided to chase after me saying that I had broken a few of the porcelain dolls in my fall. Nearly half the rules been broken already. I could only assume how many rules were going to be broke by the time we got home.

What had happened to the shy girl who roamed my house not wanting to disturb those around her? She had just gone entirely wild! I continued to follow her as she remained just out of sight turning corners just before I managed to catch her. Damn it…was everyone faster then me? Each time I saw her I would see her see would slip out of sight again with a devious smirk on her lips. Was this a game to her? For the first time sense I had met the girl I saw a bit of James in her.

As I ran through the streets trying to retrieve Arianna others were watching us with slight interest. People whispered amongst themselves gossiping about me and her. I even heard bits and pieces of it as I stopped to catch my breath. It had something to do with bad parenting skills. Some (those whom had lived in the town for quite a while and knew me from my childhood and from the few times I ventured from my home) suspected that perhaps the girl running from me was a daughter I had failed to mention…perhaps I had a wife…or perhaps an ex-wife. Some of the younger single women started eyeing me strangely in a way that made me slightly uncomfortable. What the hell were they doing?

It took me ages but I did find Arianna eventually. She was sitting at a bench in a park just across from a familiar house, breathing heavily. Other than that she looked fine though. In fact she looked better then fine. She was smiling broadly. Something that I had yet to see. For a moment it was like Lily was alive again. Before I knew it I was sitting next to her staring at the apparently abandoned house in from of me. My eyes widened a fraction as I saw the name on the old mail box. Evans….I wondered if the girl next to me knew what she looking at. Could she possibly know that this was the home of her mother?

Her eyes sparkled as she shifted her gaze from the house to me, "I've never been here before but….Sam said that if I ever came to Cokeworth that I had to come here….I never thought I actually would though…see this I mean….I never thought I'd see the outside of my cell….just….being somewhere else other then that tiny room makes me want to see more! I just….Merlin….my worlds always been so small….now it's so big."

My eyes softened for a moment. I suppose she had just been exited and that was the reason why she had run off….but something in what she said had unsettled me, "And how does Samantha know about your mothers home?"

"Oh she doesn't just know about her home…she knows everything….and I mean everything!" She said smiling as she swung her legs that didn't really touch the ground. "She has just always been there and she taught me everything I know now….even things I don't really remember…like…she slipped paper and quills under the door to teach me how to write apparently."

The last part she said in an unsure tone and I looked at her carefully. "What do you mean when you say…even things you don't really remember?"

"Well…I…." She looked nervous for a moment and her eyes saddened. She rubbed the back of her neck looking anywhere but me, "I don't…remember much about anything before a couple years ago. Sam says….its because I got hurt real bad when I was ten….I hit my head…."

"Oh," I said simply not sure how I was to respond to that properly.

Her smile returned and she looked at me brightly, "Its ok though. San says that one day they might just hit me like 'that'…" She snapped her finger. "Besides…I'm not even sure I wanna know about it….I mean…what is there to know really…I was trapped in a prison."

I nodded in agreement. Some things are best left forgotten. We sat there for nearly ten minutes doing almost nothing before Arianna spoke again, "So….was Sam being serious when she told me that….They were gone….I mean…are my parents really….?"

The question hung in the air for a moment without an answer. I nodded slowly as a depressing mood spread though us. She closed her eyes and ducked her head down sadly. She shook it slowly before opening her eyes again, "So….then I really am alone."

I winced at the words and sighed, "Now that's not true…you still have your little friend…and lets not forget that the two of you are my wards….so you have me as well."

"Doesn't count…." She said sullenly as she drew her legs close to her chest and hugged them.

I looked at her sighing deeply through my nose as I racked my brain for something to say. She probably already knew about her brother and perhaps part of her moodiness was because she had yet to meet him…but that would still have to wait I suppose….the Potter boy was still had the Weasleys and would remain there until Dumbledore would give the okay. A house full of so many people would be to overwhelming for her. My mind slowly searched through names and finally one of interest came to mind. The mutt!

"Well….you also have Sirius Black as well."

She looked at me strangely, "Who?"

"He's your Dog-father…erm…I mean God-father."

"My….God-father," She looked at the ground hard in concentration. I bit of pink slipped into her cheeks, "I don't ….what umm….what's a God-father?"

My brow knitted together in concern and she tried to explain the lack of knowledge on the word, "I'm sorry….I just….Sam and I have never talked about something like that so…."

I looked at her and shook my head, "It's fine…..a god-father…is someone who looks out for you…if something we to happen to you parents….they…are usually very close to your parents…"

"So…then this Sirius person…he's alive?" I nodded and her eyes lit up brighter then stars. "And he….he knew my parents?"

Again I nodded….I winced however when she said the next thing, "I want to meet him."

I was about to protest but found myself at a loss for words as I looked at the face that was so much like Lily's, "I suppose…we could use my floo network….to go and see him."

Before I could stop her she had rapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. We walked home after that not really caring as the towns folk watched us. The women that stared at me still disturbed me though. Why were they looking at me so strangely? As we made it back to spinners end I found a certain blond we all know cooking in the kitchen. I was horrified! She was suppose to be in bed and yet here she was using a gas stove…what if she were to have gotten hurt?

Before I could lecture her on the matter she turned to me and grabbed my hand. She placed it firmly against her forehead. It was cool but not chilled as though she were actually sick. My eyes went wide. How had the fever gone down so quickly? Had the potion worked so quickly? She rolled her eyes at my surprised expression and went on with her cooking. Once it was done we each got a plate and ate. We discussed the matter at hand and in the end it was decided that after we were finished that I would set up the floo network to go to the mutts house. Samantha would come along as well…though I didn't really like the idea of it.

After I was finished I set to work getting things set up. While I had my back turned to them…I failed to notice two things. A squirrel being taken from the pocket of Arianna's jacket and a potion being placed slowly back into my cupboard. I didn't see a thing.

* * *

><p>Sirius pov<p>

Remembralls….they're funny little things aren't they. They tell you that you have forgotten something….but not what you have forgotten. It's a useless item really. I've thought that pretty much my whole life. I even complained about them in school. Moony had agreed with me on the matter but that didn't stop him from being mister comedian. He had gotten me one for my birthday just last month and said that just knowing that you had forgotten something sometimes help remind you of what it was.

So now here I was in my family study just looking at the stupid glass ball. It was just so useless! I considered just throwing it away a couple times but Moony had said that he had put a spell on it and if I were to do something like that the bloody thing would jump right out and give me a lump or two. I didn't actually believe him but I wasn't about to test it. I also thought about just breaking it and saying it was an accident but that seemed just a bit mean.

So I was just sitting there with the ruddy thing in my hand doing absolutely nothing when someone walked through the floo. At first I was quite surprised. The only person whom was suppose to being coming was Harry and if it were him then he'd still be a few hours early. I looked up to see Snape and glared harshly. I was about to spit out nasty remark that no one should ever hear when I found small arms rapped around me. Only then did I see the other two in the room. A blond girl (around the age of fifteen or sixteen I imagine) who was sneering at me like I was the man whom had run the Salem witch trials, and a red-head whom was hugging me…she looked like Lily. I nearly fell out of my seat when she pulled back and I saw brown eyes. Arianna….

After I got over my initial shock we talked. I discovered that she had been in fact locked in a cell for the pasted fourteen years or so. Arianna also told me that it was Snape whom had saved her. I found that though I didn't like the man I found that I now respected him. This proved that he was definitely spying for us and not him spying on us. As time went by I finally said that she would have a great life with me. When I had said that however the Blond girl had snapped saying I couldn't have her and had slowly taken Ari from the room. Snape told me that I really shouldn't take it personally. Samantha didn't seem to like anyone really and I had merely gotten on her bad side. After having a civil conversation with Snape (I know…hard to believe right?) they left. I just kinda fell asleep after that.

I was awaken a few hours later by my Godson and his friend, Ron, smiling at me happily. I was so ecstatic to see him that all other things left my mind. We talked and after a while Ron pointed out that I had forgotten something. I looked at the remembrall. He was indeed right….it did say that had had forgotten something. Now what did I forget?

* * *

><p>AN- Hahahaha! Yes Sirius does forget to tell Harry about Arianna. I couldn't help but do that. I mean come on people I wanted to put the remembrall in this and point out the fact that they are really stupid. So….How did Samantha become well so quickly? What doesn't Arianna remember? Or who might be a better word? Is Snape going soft? WILL HARRY EVER FIND OUT HE HAS A BLOODY SISTER! Review to find out!


	8. Third times a charm

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Harry Potter Harry Potter! (Crowd of screaming fans as a confused Wizard walks onto the stage). We love you Harry! (random female fan). You da-bomb Potter! (a male fan that thinks he's cool). We want you Harry! (female fan being beaten off with a stick). Marry me Harry! (male fan…..everyone gives him a weird look….especially his girlfriend). What….he's so sexy that he can turn straight men gay? (the man pouts and walks away with a very confused girlfriend). (The rest of the fans storm the stage and try to get Harry while screaming his name crazily….I jump out to save him with nun-chucks ). Back you savages…back! (they freak out step back) He doesn't belong to you and he doesn't belong to me….got it! He belongs to Ginny Weasley and J.K. Rowling…..(I narrow my eyes at the crowd) Now unless you want a fully grown Avian American attacking you with ninja weapons I suggest to back off, got it! (everyone nod their heads quickly) okay….enjoy my version of the Harry Potter world.

Warnings in this chapter: Blonds with hoodies, to many red heads to count, Daddy Snape (did he ever agree to that?), three meetings in one day…destiny?, muggle that can see the wizarding world, magical seals?, unregistered wands, love at first sight, hate at first fight, confusion on third sight, pretty dress robes, walking into signs (ouchie!), the dreaded she knows you but you don't know her moment, cold shoulders for no reason, one twin making himself look like an idiot in front of a pretty girl while the other twin laughs his ass off, Blondes who act like asses in front of messy haired girls, and finally ice cream awkwardness.

A/N: Hahahaha! I will love writing this chapter….it's a chapter where love interests are introduced….who falls for who kinda thing. three relationship will be mentioned directly or hinted at in this chapter…others will be mentioned in later chapters but this one is a big plot point chapter in my opinion….you might not like what I'm about to do with one of the characters but I don't care….I've had this planned for a while. Feel free to flame me for it…anyways….review, review, review!

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 7: Third times a charm

Harry pov

Things were looking up sense the trial. I'll admit it wasn't really the best time of my life but I've had worse. Yes Hedwig was dead but after telling Hermione and Ron I managed to convince them to make a grave marker for her and put it out in the garden. Another good thing was they hadn't seen the crisp body of the poor bird or knew exactly what I had been trialed for.

Neither Dudley or Dumbledore spoke a word about it and only part of it had been leaked out to the press. The only thing anyone knew was that I had been sent to court over an underage Patronus. All things about Uncle Vernon had been left out and the people of Wizengamot had agreed to keep they're mouth shut about it. At first I was worried about Percy telling but soon after the court meeting I found that he had separated himself from the family. The creepy twinkle in Umbridge's eyes had unsettled me though. What was she planning?

Ron and Hermione didn't question me about what had happened the day I left Private drive or what had happened when I had been in the ministry. For that I was grateful but I could still see the curiosity in there faces every time I spoke to my cousin. I had told them about all his misdeeds after all….it was only natural that they question my sanity now. Who in their right mind would invite their tormentor into the house of a friend? I suppose I would.

After a while they just gave up trying to understand and just went along with it. The two of them tried their best to include him and they tripled their efforts the moment they discovered that it was Dudley whom had saved me from being convicted. Hermione praised him thoroughly and Ron treated him as a God sent. They did everything in their power to please him. After hearing that he wanted to know more about the wizarding world both set out to show him as much as they could. From wizarding chess and chocolate frogs to house elves and the owl express.

We stayed with Sirius for what would be the remainder of the summer. Finally a week or so before the beginning of term we decided to get our supplies for the year. The only ones whom would be getting things this year would be Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and I. Dudley however wished to come as well. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he wouldn't be able to see the Leaky Cauldron let alone come so I just allowed him to follow us. Hermione heavily reprimanded me because of it.

"Harry….it's no better then out right lying to him you know…He isn't your guardian so not only will he not be able to see the entrance properly we could get in serious trouble because of this…." Hermione huffed. "We really shouldn't be taking him here…we really shouldn't harry."

I shrugged, "If he can't see it then we'll just show him the way in…if muggleborn parents are allowed in then I think any muggle relative should be….and I don't bloody well care if I get in trouble with the ministry…the system is flawed and the higher ups are both idiotic and corrupt."

Hermione shook her head, "I still say we just tell Dudley to wait outside…I really don't feel comfortable with not being familiar with the laws…"

"I'm going to have to say that I agree with Hermione, Harry!" I gave Ron a weird look and he smirked. "I know…Its unusual, isn't it?"

"Ron…you've broken ever rule imaginable at Hogwarts and yet you're unwilling to do this?" I asked skeptically.

"This would be categorized under ministry misdeeds," He stated. "We would be knowingly going against them and not only will mum have my head for doing such a thing…dad would whip my hide…he's had me studying wizard law sense I was small and if I break one rule then I'm done for."

"So it is illegal?"

"Well…now I never said that….."

"You didn't 'not' say it."

He laughed, "Touché…but as I was saying…it's not really illegal…just frowned upon…and in some cases purebloods have been known to call Aurors and the muggles have been detained for undetermined amounts of time….it really could be a problem."

"I see your point but…umm…" I looked around for a moment confused. "Come on guys….we've never been caught breaking school rules and we've done things that just have to be punishable by law…come on….my cousin really wants to see this…can we just let him?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment as I tried to do my best impression of a big eyed doe….it looked like it worked, "Merlin….ok fine but if we get caught I'm high tailing it out of there and heading to Mexico until school starts…"

"Why Mexico?" Hermione asked confused.

He smirked, "Weak magical law when it comes to children…under aged magic? Why there's no such think….but do you get what I'm saying….you are on your own if we get in trouble."

"Oh….well…okay I guess…ummmmm…" I said uncertainly as I looked around. "but umm….where's Dudley?"

The three of us looked around frantically for a moment. Oh hell we had just lost my cousin. After a few moments of searching the area with our eyes we came across four people entering the Leaky Cauldron. Three red heads, one brunette. Three guys and one female. I rolled my eyes. Well I guess Fred and George made our decision for us.

The three of us followed behind quickly. As we enter through the doors green fire rose up through the floo network and three figures slowly stepped out. The first was a blond girl wearing a green jacket (around my age) with the hood drawn up. She stepped out and the way she held herself seemed to demand respect. I snorted as I realized that it was the same stance that Draco often had but with her it actually worked. The second to pass through was…well….I couldn't really believe it when I saw it….it was Snape. I was force to gape as he stood patiently next to the blond obviously waiting for someone else to come through the floo.

The last to come through was a small red head. Her face told me that she was a fourteen or fifteen year old (my age) but her height was that of first year. Her deep brown eyes scanned the room and finally landed on something just behind me. She smiled and waved. I turned my head to see Fred blushing madly as he stared at her with wide eyes. My lips twitch up into a smirk. I see someone had a little crush. The three of them left together promptly after that and we did as well. We entered Diagon Alley and started to wonder and gather our things. No one saw Dudley walk down a dark alleyway as we passed it.

* * *

><p>Snape pov<p>

School was coming up quickly and we only had week or so to prepare. Originally I was merely going to ask Albus to take the girls to get their supplies but he declined saying that he had other business to attend to. He had been eyeing the Gryffindor sword every few minutes during this time. So as the conversation finished I just decided to take the floo in his office straight to the Leaky Cauldron.

As we made our way into the old inn through the fire place the first thing I saw was green eyes. I sneered. Harry James Potter was here. Arianna was the last to come through the floo. She stumbled as she did so. When she gained her bearings she looked around the room cautiously. Oh yes her world was getting bigger.

Finally I noticed her eyes land on one of the Weasely twins. He was staring at her unspeaking. Slowly a smile formed on her lips in a friendly way and she waved at him. The boy turned a new shade of red and I had to stop myself from laughing. I shook my head and lead them into Diagon Alley.

Samantha was particularly interesting in the wave that she had given him and she made her interest known when we stopped for a quick drink, "I know you don't know him…why wave?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…he was just kinda looking at me…so I felt like I had to."

Sam rolled her eyes, "How nice of you….*snort* I think you nearly gave the boy a heart attack when you did that though…all the blood rushed to two separate ends of his body when you did that."

I nearly choked on the water I was drinking but managed to make it seem as though I had merely coughed. I glared at the girl and she laugh, "Sorry sorry….had to say it."

"No you didn't…" my eyes hardened.

"What are you talking about?" Arianna asked suspiciously. "I don't get it."

"You're not old enough to know….nor are you young lady," I glared over at the blond.

The woman whom had sold us the water smiled at me, "Oh my….are these you're daughter's….the redhead is so precious and the blond is a regular riot….you're wife must be so proud."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "I have no wife…they are also not my daughters…they are my wards."

"Hmmm….your wards?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Interesting."

"Interesting how?" I asked.

She smiled and handed me a piece of paper. It had name on it, "Interesting like that….floo me anytime okay?"

The girl went back to what she was doing and I could hear Sam sniggering behind me. I glared in her direction, "Oh shut up."

"Whatever you say stud muffin."

I rolled my eyes and we walked from the area. As the crowd thickened I was sure I heard someone call my name. When I turned around however there were to many people around to tell whether I had or not. I shook my head and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Sam pov<p>

We went to shop after shop. It was rather grand. I hadn't been here sense I had dropped out and it was amazing to be here again. The sights, the sounds, the smells. They hadn't changed one bit but then again it hadn't been to long I guess and Diagon alley never really changed beyond getting a new store or two. Whether it was a hundred years or just a day it would be the same to be until the day some bloody idiot manages to burn it to the ground. I hoped to all hopes that it wouldn't be any day soon.

As our little group made its way through the streets we stopped at every shop. Some places just because Arianna wished to stop. We bought new cauldrons, a broom or two, and Ari managed to convince Snape to buy her a black owl which she had named Nightmare soon after. It wasn't a squirrel like she wanted but she was content and in turn I was content with that. After buying Nightmare Snape had asked if I wanted a familiar. I said no. I already had a familiar…..and though she wasn't with me at the moment I wasn't about to betray her like that when she was still alive. I would retrieve her once I was safely at Hogwarts.

One of our more interesting stops was actually when we had gone into Flourish and Bott's book store. It was amazing. The only place that had more books was the library in the school in which I was once again enrolled in. After Snape had gathered our school books he told us to look around a bit. Arianna went straight to the magic fairytale books while I went to the potion book section.

I had a knack for the subject and I worked to improve my skills with it any chance I got. I skimmed through the titles looking for something that I had yet to read or at least hadn't memorized. Finally my eyes landed on a small green leather book and I smirked. The older ones always had amazing brews in them. If I was lucky it would also be hand written but legible. I reached for the book and tugged. Someone tugged back on the other end of the shelf. Seems another person wanted it as well. I pulled hard on the book but I was careful not to damage it as I did.

"Give me the bloody book," I said calmly as I pull hard enough to have a pale hand and wrist appear on my side or the shelf.

A male voice answered back and I could hear the glare in his words, "Not on your life….I had it first."

"How can you be sure about that?" I snapped spitefully as I pulled harder. "We're on two separate sides and we can't even see each other…for all you know I could have seen it long before you and just now grabbed for it."

"And for all you know I could have seen it before you so don't use that as an excuse."

"Fine Lady's first then."

"You're a girl? You sound like a bloody boy! You're voice is so rough."

"Stupid bastard…I don't sound like a boy!" Perhaps I did but I wasn't going to say that out loud. My throat and lung would heal quickly…I knew…if I didn't smoke…but I didn't feel like quiting.

"Well you sure don't sound like a girl….now let go of the damn book!" All the while this little banter session had been going on the book in question had been tugged between the shelf several times. I smirked.

"Okay if that's what you really want," I released the book and I heard the crash of his back hitting the books behind him and the thumbing as they fell on top of him. I rounded the corning and saw a pile of books with two legs sticking out from them. I laughed as I heard a little moan come from the pile and I strode over merrily. I grabbed a little green book that had managed to remain at the top of the pile. The potions book was bought and Ari, me, and Snape left. A blond teenaged boy would leave ten minutes later thoroughly annoyed.

* * *

><p>After a while things became rather dull as we looked for our supplies. I couldn't even entertain myself with the thought that the little redhead twin that we had seen in the Inn was stalking us. Arianna had once again bumped into him (quite literally I might add) as we got ready to enter one of the many shops that were nearby. Both of them were sent falling to the ground and both had turned as red an a Kreaneas Dragon's hide. And for those who are not familiar with the species….that red can't even be recreated in paintings. As I had pulled Arianna up before a scene could start and we left.<p>

Finally I just got sick of the route things we were doing…and slowly walked away from Snape and my friend. Neither of them seemed to notice as I slipped into a separate alley and started to walk through it. I pulled up my hood carefully. I didn't want any one to recognize me. For though I hadn't been in Diagon Alley for a while, I was a regular in Knockturn Alley. I slipped from dark corner to dark corner as I made my way to my favorite shop.

A weird feeling came over me as I approached however. I couldn't help but look into one of the shops. This particular shop had an odd little 'notice me not' charm placed on it. The dark mark on arm twitched and I snorted. Were the Deatheaters so foolish that they would put a store specifically for them here. Yes many goody two shoes avoided places like this and the 'notice me not' spell was rather strong but what if a strong wizard like Dumbledore were to pass through even for a moment he would easily see through it. Now that would be trouble. I sighed and walked in quietly pulling my hood down as I did so to see what it was that they had there. My blood went cold as I stared at the store's product. I quite nearly wanted to puke.

Cages fill ever inch of the room. That didn't actually disturb me though. A few of the shops I had been in that day were like that. It was the things inside them that disturbed me. Little girls, little boys, men, women, children, blacks, Asians, and Caucasians. People….people were in the cages. I nearly lost it as the small hand of a five year old girl reached out to me and grabbed my leg. She cried loudly yelling for her mother, she screamed for me to get her out of there, and finally a little green light shot out of no where and the room went deathly quiet.

"Sorry sorry….some of our merchandise hasn't been properly trained yet….that is the job for their masters…whomever they may turn out to be," a man stepped forward holding his wand as he polished the tip. "That one there was always a troublesome girl so I am not sad to see her go….stupid muggle would never shut up….I'm glad she decided to break the rule of not touching the customers. That really made my day…..my names Froth Midfith by the way. Welcome to Midfith's Muggles."

I stared at the man in horror. How could he be so okay with killing a child like that? I however didn't dare voice my concerns with that. I merely stared at him as he put him arm around my shoulders and led me around the large shop. Froth asked me about what I might be looking for in my new 'pet' as he had called them. Intelligence? Strength? Agility? Friendliness? They had it all in this little shop. I was left speechless as I looked at the people before me. Some were crying and others looked to weak to cry…some looked to strong to. Some looked like they had been starved for days… others possibly even weeks.

When our little tour ended Froth smiled at the door, "Oh my…we are about to get a new piece of merchandise."

As he said that a large teenaged boy was dragged in by two shady looking characters kicking and screaming. I saw determination in his eyes, "Let me go you bastards let me go!"

The two stopped in front of their boss but kept a firm grip on the boy. I sensed something weird about the boy. Their boss looked the him up and down before telling his men to put him in the strength section. I placed a hand on Froth's shoulder firmly and tried to look as seductive as my teenaged body allowed. I managed to slip my hand into his robe and steal his wand, "No….please don't put him away just yet….I want to get a good look at him."

The poor boy was dragged over to me and he glared into my eyes darkly. I didn't flinch away. I paused and my nose crinkled as I smelled something rather familiar coming off the boy in waves. I smelled a seal…a magic seal. Normally a person wouldn't notice a spell with such a weak magic signature but when one had been place on you, even if it were a half seal and some magic could still flow freely within, you would know the scent well. This boy was no muggle…but a wizard…muggleborn perhaps?

I closed my eyes and shook my head disapprovingly at that. A parent sometimes requested this after finding out that their son or daughter was a wizard. It never ended well. Slowly I walked around them stealing two more wands as I did so. All three were stuffed up my sleeve now. I Looked the boy over for show once more and smiled over at Froth.

"I wish to buy him…how much," He started to say what I thought was going to be a large amount of money so I slowly ran my hand down his arm. "How much is it Frothy?"

I heard him gulp obviously trying to remind himself that I appeared to be an underage wizard while was perhaps in his early twenties. I smirked….oh yes…I was definitely going to win here, "Well what is it Frrrothhhy?"

"20 sickles and not a knut more," he blurted out instantly regretting it. I saw the other muggles in the strength section…they were priced rather high. I withdrew the coins from my pocket and shoved them gracelessly into his hand. I grabbed the boy's hand and walked to the front of the store confidently.

I turned around and faced Froth, "Oh….one more thing Frothy."

"Oh and what is that," He smirked cockily and wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you want to give me your Floo address?"

"No no….nothing like that….I just wanted to say one thing…one word in fact," I raised my wand. "Alohomora."

Every door in the place opened and the muggles scrambled out of them quickly. Some attacked Midfith and his lackeys while others simple ran out the door. I grabbed the boy beside me firmly and we walked out. Three blank spells were fired up into the air as a signal to the ministry. The boy beside me looked at the wand in my hand strangely as I led him to the mouth of the Alley.

He looked on edge but I patted him comfortingly on the shoulder an d he seemed to relax a little, "Hey…I'm Samantha."

"I'm…..well I'm Dudley," He looked unsure as I offered him a hand to shake. "Ummm…."

I laughed, "My hand doesn't bite just take it."

Dudley looked thoroughly confused as he shook my hand. Without warning I sent a heavy burst of magic through the young man and it broke the seal within him perfectly. He gaped at me with wide eyes not sure of what had just happened and without another thought he passed out.

It was just my luck to have others walk into the alley moments after the fact. I pulled my hood up just before they managed to see my face, "Dudley!"

I was shoved away from the boy by a messy haired girl around fifth year age. I glared at her hard, "What did you do to Dudley!"

"Nothing….I did nothing to harm the boy…I just unsealed his magic," I pulled myself off the ground.

The girl looked confused, "What?"

".…." I snapped annoyed. "Now go to Ollivander's….he needs a wand as soon as possible. A mudblood with his wand is an easy target among pure-bloods and half-bloods posing as pure-bloods."

I glared at a face in the group that I found all to familiar before I looked over at the Boy on the ground. He was waking up. I shook my head and walked deeper into the Alley….deeper into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I walked into Borgin and Burkes quietly as looking for anything that I might find interesting. I saw necklaces, trinkets, and other things that didn't interest me in the slightest. As I looked I started to listen in on a conversation going on between the owner of the shop. They were deep into so neither of them paid much mind to the blond girl searching through their things.<p>

"Did you hear? They finally Got fed up with 'The Slasher' in Azkaban….apparently she's caused so much trouble that they plan to give her the kiss tomorrow."

"Really? Slasher….Slasher…oh yes I know that name…You mean Hannah Knight….or as she so eloquently calls herself…Hannah 'slasher' Knight….She's the one you attacked that government official right….joked to her target that her middle name was Slasher or something to that affect….am I right?"

"Yeah that's the one…."

"They also said that she was in leagues with the dark lord…"

"Now that one is just a rumor….she's a muggleborn…the dark lord would have never let a filthy mudblood into his ranks."

"Well….why was she imprisoned then?"

"I heard it was something about her Lover being sent to Azkaban. The Minister made an official statement about it on the anniversary of the incident a couple years back and she just sorta went mad…figured there was nothing left to lose and decided to get herself thrown into Azkaban….rather romantic of her."

"Yes yes….now what's all this about the dementor's kiss?"

"Oh well….she's been causing trouble from the very start…and this time they wont let her get away with it….she managed to kill some of the prisoners a few days ago…she's as good as dead."

"I see….good riddance I say….one less mudblood in the world."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and randomly grabbed a book with a ominous looking snake carved into the leather…it had a gold latch on the front. I bought it quickly and walked from the store.

Tonight I would be saving a friend of my enemy. I poor choice of action some might say but while this woman was the friend of an enemy she was also an enemy of an even bigger enemy….and that made her my ally….that made her my friend. The very thought of trying to decode that jumbled logic made my head hurt. I was so focused on that little fact that I didn't even notice the equally preoccupied teenaged boy in front of me until we collided. I drew my wand and pointed it directly at his face glad that the hood had prevented him from seeing the momentary fear that had spread across my face before I realized that he was merely a child. He watched as I left the Alley and I did the same to him. I watch him from the corner of my eyes blushing under my hood. He was cute. It was growing rather warm so I removed the hoody that I had been wearing and stuffed it into my bag. After that I walk back to Snape and Arianna. They asked where I had been and I didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Harry pov<p>

I couldn't believe it at first. Never had I sensed any type of magic within Dudley and now a strong energy seemed to exist there. The danger was clear and we went straight to the wand shop that was in Diagon alley. Fred and George said they had to go do something and that they would see us later. I laughed lightly at that remembering how I had given them the prize money at the beginning of the summer. They were probably going off to buy supplies. We walked through the doors and found only two people there. It rather shocking. Snape and the redheaded girl that we had seen enter the Leaky Cauldron were there. The man had yet to see us so we just watched as the girl got frustrated over her wands while he tried to keep her calm…in an almost fatherly way.

The girl was given several wands it seems and it was only when she was given a Dogwood, fourteen inches long with the core of Unicorn hair that she managed to make the tip glow. A huge smile spread across his face as the girls eyes twinkled in amazing. We gasped….never once had we seen our potion master smile. The sound of our loud intake of breath alerted them to our presence and we were forced to reveal ourselves. Snape glared momentarily but the intimdation that it had once caused was lost.

I led Dudley over to get his wand and as he went through them I started to speak with the redheaded girl. She was absolutely the most naïve girl I had ever meant but her innocent out look on life was just adorable. Snape stared at the two of us in the most unusual way as we talked but I ignored it. Dudley was given his wand (12'' Cedar with the core of Demiguise hair). After everything was said and done something interesting happened.

The girl…Arianna was it? Well she invited us out for ice-cream. Snape was more then reluctant to agree to it but the moment he looked at the girls face his gaze softened and we walked off to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor. Along the way a young blond girl joined us as we entered the building. She was a bit distant but obviously cared for Arianna a great deal. One thing confused me though. This girl seemed to hate me for no apparent reason! As we took our seat she just glared daggers at me. We ordered our ice cream as we tried to ignore the awkwardness of the whole situation. I was in Diagon alley, with my most hated teacher, eating ice cream with two girls I barely knew. I couldn't think of anything more unusual then that. The silence that went on between the eight of us was almost unbearable and I was grateful when Hermione finally spoke up and broke it.

"So….umm….I didn't know you had kids Professor Snape…ah….I didn't even think you were married," She said while moving the ice cream around in her bowl with her spoon. "No one at school ever talks about it…."

"Well miss Ganger…that's because I have no children," Snape sighed.

"Oh then…umm…who are these two?" 'Mione asked uncertainly.

The blond girl rolled her eyes and scowled at Hermione with slight distaste but it wasn't as bad as the look I received from her, "I would prefer that any question that is related to me or my friend be directed at us and not someone else."

Hermione blushed, "Oh….sorry."

The blond sighed, "It's quite all right….I'm Samantha…That's Arianna…Snape's just our caretaker….kinda…he keeps us out of trouble…makes sure we've eaten, gives us a place to stay, and other things like that….he's kinda…like a….umm…"

"A dad." Arianna finished simply, unaware of the weird looks she was getting from the others at the table. Snape lip twitched slightly as though he was unsure of how to respond to that.

Samantha paused for a moment, "Well…I guess he's kinda like that but….well…not quite….we're just his wards."

"Oh….okay okay now I get it," Hermione smiled and looked at them oddly. "How interesting."

I heard Snape mutter something from under his breath followed by a whispered response from the blond, "A lot of people seem to think that."

"Just be glad this one doesn't seem to want to hit on you for it."

After that the awkardness seemed to ebb away slightly and I found that it was a somewhat enjoyable talk. Snape and Samantha didn't speak often but the red head didn't stop. I actually found the things she said rather interesting. The fact that all her stories only went back a couple weeks didn't even occur to me.

When she started to speak about a specific moment about bats and household appliances two more people walked in. I looked over momentarily and smirked. Fred and George had managed to find us here. Both sets of eyes met ours briefly and slowly went to our company. The two looked at Arianna and neighter took there eyes off her. I watched carefully as they started to play a game of what appeared to be rock, paper, scissors….only different.

"Wands, Cloaks, stones shoot!" They both said.

Fred's hand was laid out flat while George's hand was fisted. If this game was anything like its muggle counterpart then Fred had won. He grinned happily and made his way over while George just shrugged and walked out the door. He stood next to Arianna and put a smooth look on as he leaned his elbow on the table. The Blond smirked and nudged her wand against it causing the appendage to slip from the table and send him down to the floor.

He pulled himself up and looked at the blond suspiciously before shaking his head and taking a seat next to Arianna. Snape watching the two carefully and his eyes never strayed. It was like how some fathers would watch a potential date that their daughter had brought home. Samantha had a similar look only hers was more of something an older sister would have. I found myself watching them as well making sure that Fred didn't mess up. When had I become so interested in his love life?

As all of us finished our ice cream we got up to leave. Arianna smiled and winked at Fred and then they started to walk into the crowd as it thickened. I heard Samantha Whisper something about 'three unplanned meetings in a day was fate'. Arianna just blushed and told her to shut up. A blond woman and a brown haired girl passed and caught sight of them. The blond's eyes grew wide as she saw the Professor. She tried to run after them but the crowd was seemingly unmovable. She stopped and looked at the ground distraughtly. Her eyes closed in frustration as she stared ahead of herself. I wonder why she was so upset.

* * *

><p>Samantha pov<p>

This robe shop…Madam Malkin's robe shop…was the bane of my existence. I hated it with an undying passion and the fact that we were in here now pissed me off to no end but I guess beggers can't be choosers. I need robes for school and it wasn't like we could go flying off to France just to get mine. I had to settle. It wasn't so bad at first. The school robes were simple and easily adjusted with spells.

The formal robes were the hard part. They needed to be fitted the muggle way and Malkin tended to stick people with needles when doing so. I still remembered that much. So as I wore them and she fixed them I did two things. One I stayed still trying to prevent myself from becoming a pin cushion and two I looked out side trying to ignore the pain when my stillness wasn't enough.

As I looked outside I took up people watching. Women, men, and children passed by. It wasn't until a blond boy passed by that I actually paid any mind to them though. Our eyes met as he continued to walk ahead of himself. It was the same boy from the alley. My cheeks heated as I watch him. He just seemed so….collected and cool at the moment.

…..The boy ran into a street sign. Oh flying fudge nuggets…okay no longer cool. I jumped from the stool I stood on ignoring the protests from Malkin as I headed out the door to check on him. He was….okay I suppose…but to be safe I would have to take him to St. Mungo's. I wasn't really agrueing much about it. As I looped my arm around his shoulds to help him up so I could drag him there more easily. The contact made my skin tingle.

* * *

><p>Snape pov<p>

Have you ever had one of those moment where an old classmate of yours comes up to you and starts to talk about old times….when you yourself don't know who they are or what they were talking about? No? really? Well I guess it is a little far fetched. Why it had never happened to me until today. It was when Arianna was being fitted and after Samantha had disappeared mysteriously once again. Two more people entered the store. One blond and one brunette. They walked in and when the blond woman saw me she froze.

Before I could even see it coming arms were around my neck, "Oh my God Sev….oh my GOD! I haven't seen you in years!"

She pulled back and I found myself looking into blue eyes. They were familiar to me and yet I couldn't quite place where I had seen them before. The lack of recognition shown in my face was not lost to her. Her blue eyes looked into my black ones and she slowly stepped away. A sad look crossed her face but then she smiled. She slipped a sheet of paper into my pocket.

She ducked here head down and whispered an apology for disturbing me and walked away dragging the brown haired girl with her. She spoke to the girl in broken French softly. I guess she didn't often speak it. The brunette nodded, looking back at me just as sadly as the woman next to her. They left without another word. We bought our robes and eventually Samantha appeared again saying that she had just come from St. Mungo's. She didn't say why she had gone but she didn't look injured so I didn't ask. I took the paper from my pocket and saw a phone number….no a floo address but an actual phone number. I was curious about it….but sense I had no phone in my house the number would go unused…for now.

* * *

><p>Samantha pov<p>

We went home after I arrive back at the shop and I was just fine with that. We ate, we read, we dressed, and finally we got ready for bed. Once Snape had left the room and I was sure that Arianna was asleep I pulled on my cloak, grabbed my broom, and hopped from the window landing perfectly on my feet on the ground below. It was show time. I apparated away and found myself several miles off the coast on a tiny island.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to focus. This was the closest I was going to be able to get to the prison involving disapparation. They rest….about 100 meters….would have to be done by flight. Normally I didn't mind it but considering how low to the water I was going to be it made me nervous.

I sighed. No use trying to delay what's going to happen anyway. I threw my leg over my broom and pushed up. A rush of air followed this and I was off. I flew fast and I flew low relishing the air as it whipped my hair around my face. This was the only real way to travel.

My eyes caught sight of Azkaban and I slowed my movements. There were no walls….merely fences separating the people and dementors…those were the walls that kept the prisoners in. I landed just outside the boundries and jumped over. I was attacked moments later by the horrid creatures know to the world as Dementors. I whipped out my wand and cleared my thoughts pulling out one of my best memories before casting my Patronus. The memory of when I was five or six with my mother. A winged serpant shot from the tip and drove them away. For now at least.

I wondered around for a bit just looking for the person I planned to rescue but that person found me instead. I heard someone shout from two blocks down, "Well if it isn't the great Dark witch Samantha! Killed any children lately?"

I walked over slowly and saw a familiar black hair woman (age thirty-six or so) sitting before me. It was definitely Hannah. I was sure of it. She grinned in an insane sort of way. Perhaps she really had gone insane.

"Hey Mudblood….how have you been the past….seven years or so?" I asked nonchanalty as I picked the lock on the fence door.

"Just fine just fine…the demies are really annoying….just keep remind me over and over again that I can't be with Puppy no more…two bad really….hmmm…seven years?….has it really been so long? You've barely aged a day!" she said cheerfully as she played with the pocket knife in her hand…..how could the guards ever miss that?

My brow knitted, "I'm sure I must look somewhat different….it has been seven years after all."

Hannah shook her head, "Nope….not at all."

I sighed and finally managed to open the door. Once it was open she slipped out calmly and and we made our escape. We flew back to the small island and she just took slow deep breaths….the fresh free air felt good to her.

I was about to apparate when she stopped me with a simple question, "So….why did you free me? You hate me….hated my friends, you hated Puppy…you hated everything about me…just…why?"

I turned to her and smirked, "Two reasons….one….it the end it will benefit a friend of mine…and two…your lover…or Puppy as you like to call him….well…he hates me and I've just done him a huge favor…he owns me big time…when you see him just please tell him that….tell him that he owns his third worst enemy a favor…."

With that last thing said I disapparted away.

* * *

><p>I appeared just outside of the house on Spinner's end and climbed in through the window. I laid myself on the bed and got ready to sleep. My eyes closed just in time….for in a moment the door creaked open and Snape took a single peek inside before closing the door again. The bed next to mine shifted.<p>

"Where were you?" Arianna asked calmly.

"Out." I answered simply. "Just out."

"You could have worried him if you weren't back in time you know….he would have been worried sick."

I turned over and faced the wall, "who?"

"Dad."

I snorted, "Dad?"

She leaned her chin onto her hands and placed her elbows on the bed, "Yeah dad….you know….Snape? He's like a dad so…."

"You can have him as a dad but I have no father so sorry…."

"Well….you do technically have a father…."

I flipped around to face her, "Don't you dare mention that bastard! Just because he helped give me life doesn't make him a real father….I could care less about having a dad after having him….he never gave me anything good….he never set a good example."

"Is that so…then…well….if he never gave you anything worth while….may I break your wand then?"

I froze and my hand gripped said wand beneath my clothing, "Why would you do that…..it's mine."

"but your father gave it to you?"

"Well yes….but…"

"Then let me break it…."

"NO!"

There was a pause….."Why won't you let me?"

"Because…..because…." He gave it to me…he had it made specifically for me…I finished in my mind. I lied, "Its rare….the core is Basilik skin….very rare….if you broke it then think of how much money would have been wasted…..and no before you ask we can't sell it...it's unresgistered so we could get into some serious trouble over it."

She smirked and a way that I had never seen before….in an almost knowing way, "Don't lie….it's okay if you want to keep a gift from him….even if he was a bastard…he was still your father and you still love him….but….don't let him ruin your outlook on what a relationship between a father and daughter is suppose to be like…..Snape would make a great father….and he really seems to like us so maybe…"

I smiled but managed to cover it with my hand before she saw it, "just drop it...go to bed, Ari."

She huffed and went back to her cot. Arianna was the first one to fall asleep and when she did I whisped, "….he really does seem to like us….so maybe….maybe I can stay…it would be almost….like I was normal…I think I'd like that...to be normal for a little while."

* * *

><p>AN- Okay okay. Sorry if you hated me for making Dudley a wizard but I like Dudley and I wanted to give him a bigger roll. It's okay if you flame me for it. I won't really care all that much. So….do you think Samantha is manipulative? Can she be trusted? Who is her father? does she really have the dark mark? Who was the blond boy that she kept running into? Will Fred end up with Arianna? Who was this woman that seemed to know Snape? Who was the brown haired girl? Will Harry ever frickin' find out that he has a twin sister! If you want to find out you must review! Review! Review!<p> 


	9. Total Train Wreck

Disclaimer: Two blondes were walking through the woods and they came to some tracks. The first blonde said: "These look like deer tracks." And the other one said: "No they look like moose tracks." They argued and argued for a while and they were still arguing when the train hit them. Neither of these stupid little blondies were smart enough to own Harry Potter. I'm one of the few Blonds in the world who is smart enough to own it Along with the very Blond J.K. Rowling….however sadly I do not own my precious little HP and JK does…she's the luckiest blond in the world (hide in emo corner) why can't I be her? (glare at picture of famous author)

Warnings for this chapter: Trains, mushy moments, red heads acting dramatic, blonds who don't give a flying fuck, brunette love, not all blondes are stupid but still some are moments, HP talking to AP without realizing they are siblings, Red head love, blond hate (well….she wants to hate him….lets see how long that lasts), So what's your real last name moments, sonic booms, Train wrecks, People on the tracks, Conan the cute gay boy, weird looks from Neville, Draco, and Dudley, and the ever amusing trips to Hogwarts.

AN: Ah finally we have made it to the great trip to Hogwarts and I so happy about it! I've been waiting for this chapter sense I started the story. Mainly because two of my favorite originals are making there grand entrance into the HP world. A lovable idiotic redheaded boy named Ryuichi Montiko and an adorable black haired Gay boy named Conan O'Card. They are going to be my favor characters for the next few chapters…..until Jeremiah (aka Jerry) shows up. You don't know who jerry is? Of course you don't. He doesn't show up until a little while before Halloween but out of all my original characters that one will be the most fun! Well That pretty much all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy my version of the Harry Potter World. Review, review, review!

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 8: Total Train Wreck

Arianna pov

I was so worried as we entered the train station. Even with Samantha by my side I had to wonder what was going to happen. A world that once was only that of an eight by ten cell was so small and now it was expanding so quickly. A room, a village, a town, a city. Soon it would be even bigger. Hogwarts….what would Hogwarts be like? Were the students nice like the people that I met in the wand shop? Were they mean like the Death Eaters? Would they be like Bellatrix? Would they be nice? Like Harry? Samantha? Father?….Fred?

As the three of us-Snape, Sam, and me-entered slowly those questions were the only things going through my head. Then another thought hit me. Father lived in Spinner's End…..that much I was sure of. Hogwarts was in Scotland. Hogwarts was also a boarding school. It didn't take me long to figure things out. I was going to be away from one of the only things that seemed safe to me. As we walked over to where the other students were entering I gripped father's arm tightly. I wasn't leaving….why would he even consider doing this? Samantha and him were the only people that had ever been kind to me so why? Had I done something wrong? Was this a punishment?

Samantha walked lazily on board and disappeared just beyond the door. I was more hesitant as Snape shoved me lightly towards the train's entrance. Before I could take another step I swerved around and rapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"I'm sorry…whatever I did I'm sorry," I was terrified as I sputtered out the words. I looked up into black eyes with slight uncertainty. "Please….I mean….I don't wanna leave…..I mean….I would miss you."

The sudden outburst had drawn stares from all around and some female students passing had giggled at it. Male students were staring in disbelief. Snape just glared at them as he smoothed out my hair comfortingly. This only added to the unreality that surrounded the situation. More stared but few were brave enough to comment.

Snape sighed as he rapped his own arms around me. He could see the strange looks he was going to get once he was back at Hogwarts but he really didn't care. He stepped away slowly and smirked knowingly as he boarded the locomotive.

Snape looked back from the door, "I never said anything about leaving you alone….I have a job there….I live at Hogwarts throughout most of the year."

My eyes went wide and a smile spread across my face. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Samantha's pov<p>

Snape walked off to join the new DADA's teacher for some unpleasant company and Ari and I walked off to one of the booths to sit down. The train had taken off moments before and we were now on our way to Hogwarts. It felt odd going back there now after I had left. I always figured that I'd be returning after Voldemort was gone for good but I guess that I had to jump the gun a bit. Perhaps in someway, me returning early, would play some small role in his downfall. I sighed. It was very unlikely but a girl could certainly dream couldn't she?

The two of us sat down and started to discuss the on coming school year. Admittedly Ari was going to be far behind the rest of the students. It had been decided that in certain subjects she would receive tutoring. Snape would handle teaching her Charms, History, Arithmancy, and transfiguration while I helped her with Defense against the dark arts, and Divination. Both of us would help her with Potions together. Any other subjects she would be put in would have to help her on their own if they could.

Ari confided in me she was worried about not only the classes that she would be attending but the students as well. It was understandable. The only people she had ever know were never very nice (not even civil really) to her other then Snape and myself. I reassured her that the students would be fine. If she got into Hufflepuff then she would have the most loyal friends you could ask for. If she was in Ravenclaw, the most brilliant and friendships made in Gryffindor would be strong as well. Most would lay down their lives to save a friend.

I stopped talking after that and she noticed that I had said nothing about Slytherin. I paused for a moment and thought about it. When I spoke again it was no more then a whisper. Those in Slytherin can be your best friend or your worst enemy….but if you do manage to make friend there, they would do anything for you. A few minutes passed and she asked me where I had been placed when I had attended.

I muttered the word with slight unease. _"Slytherin."_

Ari smiled and said, "Then that's where we'll be!"

A type of warmth filled my heart when she said that and I had to laugh. A Potter in Slytherin? Surely the Sorting hat would never allow it but I humored her anyways. What harm would it do to say she might actual end up in Slytherin. She seemed rather excited when I told her that 'Dad' as she had deemed Snape….was going to be her head of house if she were placed there. I loved seeing the joyful smile that she displayed at that fact. It was like she was a normal teenaged girl.

All was going well….until _'they' _Entered the room. The golden trio plus two. There stood Ganger, a mudblood know it all, Weasley, a boy that could be either an idiot or a genius, Dudley Dursley, the boy I had met in Diagon Alley, Neville Longbottom, a boy that I really held no grudge against, and finally….I just glared at the boy. Harry Fucking Potter.

I let a scowl slip onto my face. They walked and sat down. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable sitting amongst so many Gryffindors. I stood up to leave the room. Arianna reluctantly got up and started to follow me. I just smirked at her.

"No….you can stay Ari…." and with that I left the booth.

I traveled along the narrow hall of the train as I searched for a new booth to join. Most of them were already full. Finally I came across one that wasn't but I didn't go in. I lingered at the entrance as I listened to a voice that I had once heard in a small book store in Diagon Alley. I didn't know whether I should have been surprised or angry. The words flooded out clear as day as I stood there. I would decided after hearing what he had to say to his friends.

"I'm telling you Blaise! It's her I swear it!" The voice belted out excited. "I couldn't believe it but I know it has to be her!"

I hear a heavy sigh from several people beyond the door and another boy spoke, "Don't tell me you think you saw an angel again Draco. I didn't believe it in first year and I'm not going to believe it now."

I wanted to laugh at the comment. The boy actually that he had seen an angel? A ghost I could understand but an angel? I shook my head and continued to listen, "Hey I wasn't lying about that! I saw her when I was little and I saw her again! If I saw her again then she has to be real!"

"Or you could be going crazy Dra-baby….I really wouldn't be all that surprised with the stress you have." A feminine voice said.

I could hear a pout in the boys voice, "Hey…it happened…I know it happened….I still remember…."

Someone beyond the door groan, "We know the story by heart Draco….don't you dare tell it again."

"Shut up! I actually like this story….go on and tell the story Dra-baby." The girl said and several more groans were heard.

"Well….as you all know there is a forest near my house…..not as dangerous as the forbidden forest but still quite risky to go in.

"My parents had always told me to stay away from said forest….but one day when I was no older then six curiosity overtook me…..I decided to go inside….it was getting later and the darker it got the more frightening the forest became….I started to regret coming it. The later it got the colder it got and the more difficult the situation became. I start to get tired but I was to scared to sleep…it was to cold to sleep….I would surely die if I closed my eyes for to long….but I was still tired….so I sat down…and just waited.

"Time passed and my eyes were getting heavier and snow was falling….my vision was fading…" the way he was saying it seemed like he had said it several times before. "Surely death was at my heels.

"So I just waited….I sat there and waited….I was going to die with as much dignity as a young boy could…..but…in the end….I didn't die….for out of the corner of my eye I saw….."

Everyone in beyond the door said it as though they had heard it many times before but they said it in a mocking tone (except the females voice of course), "A beautiful Blond haired blue eyed angel!"

He cleared his throat slightly embarrassed that they knew the story so well, "Yes well….correct….after seeing her face I blacked out…..when I woke up… I was being carried by my worried father into the manor…..(he paused for a moment to make it clear the story was done and then continued)….I saw her again….I'm almost positive guys."

I sighed and pulled the sliding door back. Listening in on the rude boys conversation was just getting boring now. I walked in and heard the boy's breath hitch. I turned to see him and I to nearly gasped. It was the boy I had seen and Knockturn Alley and the same one whom I had to take to St. Mungo's when he had walked into a sign. We stood there looking at each other unmoving. The others in the room stared at us with curiosity but said nothing.

"The Angel….." he said in slight wonder.

I stiffened and looked him straight in the eye. I was no angel and I didn't enjoy it when people used the word to describe me…I didn't like liars, "Guess again Blonde."

His eyes grew wide and then narrowed as he recognized the rough voice I used. We glared at each other unwavering….yes…this was the start of a life long hate I'm sure. With that I sat down across from him next to a brown haired girl. We talked during the ride there….but once in a while my eyes would stray to whom I now knew was Draco Malfoy and I would see him staring.

* * *

><p>Arianna pov<p>

It was weird not having Samantha by my side. It was so rare that I had nearly forgotten what it felt like to have the older blond not next to me. It wasn't so bad I guess though. The others talked to me and included me in the conversations. I even started talking to the boy I had met in the wand shop a while back. At first the talk between us was rather trivial. The weather and classes of the upcoming year but then it got deeper.

He told me that his parents had died and my heart ached for him. My parents had died as well and for some reason the fact that we had this in common made me feel close to the boy. He spoke briefly about his family but said nothing more then that he wasn't going back and that his cousin would be attending Hogwart's this year. The bruising on his wrist told me enough to where I wasn't going to ask why.

Our conversation continued for a while. Up until another three entered the room. It was a brunette whom instantly sat down next to Dudley. I nearly laughed as the two stared at each other. Niether of them spoke for quite a while but when they did it was a simple hello. Could this be love at first sight? Perhaps it was…but that wasn't whom I was really interested in. It was two others that caught my attention. My eyes lit up as I recognized them. It was the Weasley twins and one of them was staring at me with great interest. I grinned at him before he sat down between me and harry. Harry looked a little disappointed but he soon got over it and just continued to talk to his friends.

I smiled at him not really caring that others were staring at us with interest. Again it was just talking though now it held a sweeter tone. A rather flirty one actually. I laughed at his jokes no matter how stupid they seemed and it was like I couldn't help it…I couldn't control it. I smacked his arm playfully when he teased me about my red hair saying it was similar to his own family. This went on for quite a while and I have to tell you….its one of the best memories I can call to mind.

Well…it would have been…had the next thing not happened. We were all laughing at a comment Ron had made when the train started to shake. I could hear the horrible screeching as the train made sparks on the tracks. The locomotive started to tip and a sonic boom sounded throughout the area. The train fell to its side just as I gripped Fred's arm. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Sam pov<p>

The train tipped as I grabbed Draco's arm just narrowly preventing him from going through the window and being crushed by the heavy mode of transportation. I pulled him towards me and his head fell against my breast. I sighed in relief. Even if I didn't like the boy, I didn't want him to die. The train car we were in finally tipped to its side fully and there was no incident like the pervious again. Everyone else had managed to stay in there seat long enough to prevent any damage.

When the train had finally stopped and the side was no longer strapping against the ground the group loosen their grips. Another sigh of relief was heard in the car. I soon realized something, however, a head was still pressed against my chest. I pushed the boy away harshly and he fell against one of his friends.

"Don't…touch…me…again….am I clear?"

He nodded fearfully as I tried to climb from the train car. I pulled myself through and started to walk through the train. For the most part everyone seemed just fine. A bump her, a bruise there, a tiny little cut. It was nothing to serious. I spoke up in a demanding tone as I told everyone to form a line and to my utter surprise they did. I led them from the train, slowly gathering teachers and students alike. I soon found Ari next to me virtually unharmed. I sighed with relief for the third time within the hour.

We all walked from the train calmly. The sun was bright and it was unbelievably cool for the time of day and time of year. My eyes traveled to the tracks. That was where the cool air was radiating from. I froze as I saw to forms on the tracks. There was an unconscious red-headed boy no older then fourteen laying on his back next to the tracks and then there was another. There was a boy with charcoal black hair staring at me with deep blue eyes. He looked like he was about sixteen or so but he was small. Only an inch or two taller then Ari whom only stood at about 4' 8".

I stared at the two of them as the dark haired boy did the same. Their appearance was quite different I could see. The one with red hair seemed to be dressed in royal robes fit for a prince…perhaps even a king…while the other has dressed simply. He had a pair of a black slacks on and a 'to big for him' sweat shirt that extended passed his finger tips.

His hand reached out to me longingly and he took a step forward. I heard a light and somewhat surprised voice come from his mouth, "The dragon's keeper….."

I didn't know what he was talking about at all at this point. The dragon's keeper? What the fuck was that? His eyes grew blank as he lurched forward. I rush at him to prevent the young boy from hurting himself with the fall. my eyes traveled across the boys feature and I soon came to realize that he had passed out. My lips pursed and is stared down at him and then at the crowd watching warily. My mind was soon made up. We couldn't just leave them here after all. My voice called out for some people to carry the heavier boy while I carried the one I had now. Ari and Potter stepped forward. I was to smirk at that. Even when the didn't know there were related they did things together. I was glad to see that we had crashed not to far from the station. Perhaps this wasn't to bad of a disaster. When we got to the station the firsties were led onto the boats and everyone else was take by the carriages. I just left the boy I found with Draco, Dudley, and Neville…what? What's with that disapproving look you readers are giving the screen….I wasn't about to look after him….it wasn't like he was my son or something.

* * *

><p>Conan (aka….black haired boy) pov<p>

I found myself slowly waking up in a carriage with Ryuichi by my side. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I found three sets trained on me. Two sets of brown and one set of a grayish blue. I nearly jumped from the carriage in surprise. Why were they staring? I almost flinched as a hand was extended towards me but I sighed as I realized it was only meant for a handshake. I carefully took all three and gave a hesitant handshake. We all exchanged names and I was forced to give my prince's name because he was still out like a light.

"My name's Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Dudley Dursley…."

"Neville Longbottom" I pulled my hand back carefully after shaking his and a blush colored my cheeks. He seemed to be the most focus out of all of them…or at least….he seemed really focused on me. "So…you are?"

I paused for a moment then shoot my head. There was no reason to lie…they wouldn't know the names anyway, "I am….well….I'm Conan O'Card….and this is Ryuichi Montiko…."

The smile became warmer and I had to look away from him. The conversations after that were awkward and careful. They didn't know me so it was understandable and only when they became curious of the look I gave the one they called Samantha did if become perhaps a little less so.

"So…..the blond….ummmmm….Sam I think….do you know her?" Draco asked as he leaned forward a bit.

I thought about it and sighed. Again….what harm could it do really….I had already given into Ryuichi's whim and we had come here….I was already changing things I'm sure…so what harm was it to just tell them, "I….kinda know her…..in a way…."

"What?"

"I don't know her now….but I'll know her later? Does that sound right….I'm nod sure…." I shook my head and dragged a pendent out from under my shirt. It was in the shape of an hourglass. "I'm a traveler….not willingly of course *a look of annoyance was sent at Ryu whom was still asleep* but a traveler none the less…."

Dudley looks at me with suspicion but a sly smile soon made its way to his face, "I see I see….do you do it often then?"

"I….well….a couple years ago I did it quite a bit….but I haven't done it much within the passed few years…haven't had enough reason to…"

Dudley smirks, "And did you come across Samantha at any point? Perhaps it was love at first sight but you had never actually spoken to her and now…years later…you wanted to see her again?"

I looked at the boy horrified for a moment and I could see Draco glaring at me from the corner of my eyes. It was best that I nip this rumor in the butt. I put my hand to chest and gave the most annoyed look I could muster, "That my friends is that farthest thing from the truth you can get! I don't like her like that! I don't like any girl like that! I'm gay!" Okay…perhaps that was more blunt then I was going for.

An awkward silence settled over us for a few moments before Neville laugh loudly. It wasn't a laugh meant to scorn. It was more or less one of good humor. "Very straight forward of you….I like that about you….there isn't many who would just admit that."

He patted me on the shoulder and the others shrugged. They didn't really seem to care. A castle quickly came into view as Ryu started to wake from his slumber. Hogwarts was here….it was still standing….to bad that it wasn't like this in my time.

* * *

><p>AN- sorry that it took me so long. I nearly forgot about it! I just had a lot of things to do so I was busy. Anyways…who is Conan? Or Ryuichi for that matter? Will Sam find a way to just get along with Draco? Who's was that girl whom took interest in Dudley? Did Draco really see an angel when he was younger? If not what did he see? And finally….in the future….what happen to Hogwarts?


	10. All sorts of things

Disclaimer- I do not own this wonderful book series that goes by the name of harry potter nor do I won the major characters. The houses mentioned in his story are not mine as well. I do however own the plot for this story and the amazing OC characters.

Warning for this chapter- Slight Dumbledore bashing (very slight), Confused McGonagall, hat playing with names on the sorting list, hat knows all, Conan knows them?, Brunette likes brunette, sweet redhead, finally harry knows, and instant Slytherin.

A/N-Sorry for taking so long…I had finals to study for and test to do.

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 9: All sorts of things

Sorting Hat pov

I've been here for many centuries. Each year I would see the youngest of Hogwarts walk through the large doors of the hall and take a seat on my stool. I would be placed upon their head and in those few moments I see exactly how their life would go depending on where I put them. I choose where they might make a difference…and in the end….no matter how tragic or terrible my choice seems to have made life (for that of the student or those around them)…it always turns out right in the end.

Yes…even my placement of Tom Riddle was intentional. If I were to have placed him in Ravenclaw (another place I had thought of placing him) his teachers would have prompted him to study more then he already had. He would have had a vaster knowledge of ways to kill others. Tom also had no place in Hufflepuff. He was far to powerful to be let into a house that got people whom had no place nor was he loyal enough to anyone to truly fit in there.

And finally as I get to Gryffindor I do recall that if he had been placed there he would have been broken….yes…he would have just been a bitter and broken child. The other student would have found out about his heritage eventually and he would have been an outcast. He would have ended his life a week before his sixteenth year and the only one to remember him would have been an old man whom would have forgotten it not long after and a sixth year brown-haired girl….a girl named Minerva….whom sat next to him in several of his classes. She would die in a blizzard that winter. Whether she left the safety of the castle on purpose or by accident no one would have ever known. I no excluding me of course.

Would that really have been better? Perhaps the last one….but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't watch a child die because of poor placement and with that placement I would have watched two die because of it.

I know what all of you must be thinking. What is two lives compared to thousands….but if you loose track of the few then how can you truly say you care for the many. I do not believe in the greater good like Dumbledore does. The ends never justify the means. It's simply unethical.

When I set the man in Slytherin I knew exactly how it would play out. Harry Potter would kill him as an infant and later he would rise once again….but I also knew that in the end that everything would turn out okay. I knew that one day this path would lead to a friendship between one of the enemy and Harry's sister, I knew that one day the future would clash with the past, I knew that one day the dead would mingle with the living….but I suppose you readers wouldn't know about the last one, would you? No? I didn't think you would.

As the first years stood waiting to be called but I started to play my song for everyone to hear. This year however….would have a warning….a warning to the children here that there might be dangerous times ahead but even with those times there will always be hope that the light will defeat the darkness.

And so I started to sing, "In times of old, when I was new,And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach

"The four good friends never did they dream that they

Might some day be were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just thoseWhose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whoseIntelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all thoseWith brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lotAnd treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning

just like only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early with dueling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite never since the founders four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

I stopped singing for just a moment and McGonagall almost started to say the names but I resumed a few moments later. The students stared as I did so.

"But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

or we'll crumble from within

With every madam and sir

Broken by their sin.

I see a broken family of four

Only two left to stand

One of snakes and lore

Another of the lion clan

Then I see love to form

Of a lion and a snake

One so sweet and warm

They surely can not break

And I see a friendship

With two sister snakes to be

One that wont be ripped

Or so I seem to see

They shall hold a bond

That shall end a fight

With two crossed wands thought dark

They will bring the light

This year will surely be new

For we must break from sin

I have told you, I have warned you...

Now let the Sorting begin."

The first years were then sorted but others still stood there. I wasn't so surprised to hear that I was to sort a few more after the first years today. Two sixth years, three fifth years, and a fourth year. Two red-heads, two brunettes, a raven, and a blond. Three girls and three boys. Samantha, Ryuichi, Arianna, Conan, Serena, and Dudley. I watched them as the lined up after the first years one after the other. A familiar blond stood close to a small girl whom I knew to be miss Potter while the others spoke to one another. The two brunettes seemed rather cozy together. Conan and Ryuichi just stood there. Ryu seemed rather lethargic. His movements were slow and his eyes were drooping. The only thing they managed to focus on was Arianna. As they were called up I watched them carefully.

"Dursley, Dudley?" Minerva called out as she looked at the parchment listing all the names with slight surprised. Perhaps she was a bit confused. I had tampered with the paper to add three more. The brunette walk to my stool and sat just as I was placed upon his head.

He was startled as I began to speak, "Not the most loyal I see…you've changed sides so often that even your cousin would question your loyalty…am I correct?"

"I…I suppose so…." He looked ashamed as closed his eyes.

"Then certainly Hufflepuff is out of the question….you don't look like much of a finder anyway….hmmm….you aren't very ambitious….or very smart…"

Dudley, "HEY!"

The hat chuckled softly, "I only speak the truth child….even if you don't like it"

"I do see one place that could work….you're brave…even to the point of willingly taking a hit from your father to protect someone else…that why you will be sent to…GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy slowly walked over to the cheering table and sat down. He smiled as his cousin slapped him on the back in a brotherly way. A type of warmth spread through me as I saw this. Another name was called.

"Lopez, Serena?"

The dainty brunette approached and sat down on the stool carefully. Her eyes looked out at the ghost warily…seeing more then the others could. Not all spirits can be seen by the naked human eye….or at least not by all. I was placed upon her head and saw what she saw. Those long gone fussing over their children or grandchild…brothers or sisters…even someone watching their lover. All long gone and unseen by almost everyone….and yet this young girl saw them.

I sighed and delved deep into her mind, "You never wish to be sent to Slytherin I see….your aunt had been there and you feel that it would not turn out well for you…and you are right….Slytherin isn't for you….nor is Gryffindor…you have the possibility to be brave…you want to be brave…but you're scared….scared of what could happen if you are there….so I can not in good conscience place you there….Hufflepuff is all wrong….you may be loyal…but you are brilliant…you look for knowledge purely for the pleasure of it….that's why you shall be placed in….RAVENCLAW"

And off she went to her table though she stared at the newly placed fifth year Gryffindor. And again another name was called, "Montiko, Ryuichi?"

The boy was sluggish as he sat down but his eyes trained themselves to follow Miss Potters every move. He looked about ready to protect her at the first sign of trouble. I was placed carefully upon his head.

"A very stupid boy….no Ravenclaw for you I suppose…one should not tamper with time as you wish to," I was silent for a moment as I continued. "No Slytherin for you as well….and I see you do not wish to be in Hufflepuff…you are not the most loyal…for only two people have your loyalty…I must admit…you are brave for what you wish to accomplish in this time…therefore you shall be placed in…GRYFFINDOR!"

He sat down at that table more awake as he watched Arianna and his friend…the short black haired boy was called up, "O'Card, Conan."

He sat down on the chair sheepishly and stared at one of the two girls left that needed to be sorted. Once I was placed upon his head I knew exactly why. "I see…so you know them personally…very personally…"

He slowly nodded, "Yeah."

I paused for a moment and forced myself to get back on track…he didn't really mind that, "Loyal only to two….one long gone while the other stands in this room with us…so Hufflepuff is not where you are needed….you are brave….very brave….but unwilling to be in that house….you are brilliant…"

The boy opened his mouth to protest my statement, "No buts….you truly are brilliant as I have said you are….but really Ravenclaw is still not for you….there's only one house you can be truly happy in and that is…SLYTHERIN!"

Cheering came from the table and he sat down carefully near Draco and Braise…he seemed both nervous and yet entirely comfortable sitting there between them.

"Potter, Arianna?" Harry's head shot up and he stared at her as many others did the same. The young potter girl was finally called sat on my stool smiling innocently.

"Hello young one….I do hope you are enjoying yourself."

She smiled happily, "I am…its amazing here…."

My seams pulled up into somewhat of a smile as I started to think about where to place her, "No real thirst for knowledge…you wish to be brave but….you are not….do not fret child….I see great loyalty in you…and a kindness that I have not seen sense your mother…..so I think I'll place you in…HUFFLE…"

She stopped me, "But I don't want to be in Hufflepuff….I…I wanna be with my friend…I…she said she'd be in Slytherin so…"

I sighed and the seams pulled down into a slight frown…but I shouted out what she wanted, "SLYTHERIN!"

She walked off and sat next to Draco…she smiled at him and he just shrugged her off…the last of the group was called up, "Riddle, Samantha?"

The room went quiet and whispering began. It was low and quiet as she approached but the moment she made it to the stool it was loud. Teachers were staring with wide eyes….Dumbledore was nearly struck dumb and Snape usually calm and cold eyes stared at the girl with confusion…had he not heard her last name before?

Once she sat down and I was placed upon her head I smirked, "Welcome back Miss Riddle…"

"Glad to be back."

I only said a single word after that, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

><p>AN- Oh my….is Samantha really related to Voldemort? How does Conan know Samantha and Arianna? What will harry do in the next chapter now that he knows he has a sister? Why was Ryu staring at Arianna? Keep reading to find out….


	11. Food for thought

Disclaimer: Finally I'm back after a lot time of absence from this story and guess what! I actually do own the rights to Harry potter now! (Long paused as I try not to laugh...bust out laughing and hitting the wall) April fools! (someone comes over to me while I'm cracking up and whispers something in my ear) w...what? What do you mean its not April first...(more whispers) it's not even April! Damn...I have been gone for a long time...oh well...I'm Maximumride-Fang and I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings in this chapter: Gleeful red heads, Yummy yummy food food, nostalgia, Blushing Blonds, quiet ravens, unstable brunette, poor Cho, Dursley...(shiver), Royalty?, Strange occurrences, Purple purple and more purple, UBF- unidentified black familiar, surprise it's Calbist!, Long winded speeches, hatred of purple people, you woke me up to do what?, friendly snakes, glow in the dark blonde, the strangest disappearing act.

A/N:Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. I was experiencing extreme writer's block and then I ended up have to do finals so I had to study instead of work on this, then my grandmother died and I had to mourn her and a wedding occurred so I had to celebrate and finally I had to clean my room. Yes...the last few months have been certainly busy.

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 10: Food for thought

Snape pov

I sat there at the head table pondering the name that had just been called with more the meager interest. I managed to hide that interest well though. I was not about to allow anyone to know how much this concerned me so allowed my face (which for the briefest moment had shown shock) to become entirely blank as I stared at Samantha.

The name Riddle made my mouth dry long before I could attempt to say it. Riddle...it couldn't possibly be the same Riddle that had terrorized the wizarding world all those years ago. The girl before me couldn't possibly be the spawn of such a horrible man. This was the same girl that had stayed in my home for weeks now, this was the girl who smiled so lovingly at her friend that it could be considered more of a look between a mother and daughter rather then companions, this was the same girl who a few days ago had manage to subconsciously smile at me...not a smirk or a mocking grin...but a real smile that warmed my heart. She couldn't truly be the daughter of Voldemort.

Even as the hat was placed upon her head and it spoke quietly to her I couldn't believe what Minerva had said. This girl was nothing like the dark lord. The list of names, even if it was run by magic and considered infallible, was wrong. The Hat shouted out the name of the house that she would be joining only moments after it had been placed on her head. When I heard Slytherin my fears did not lessen. She would be under my care and I did enjoy that...but it only made me wonder further...There were so many Riddles...was she the offspring of the one that everyone at the head table was surely thinking of.

The young blond stood up and allowed Minerva to take the sorting hat from her. She seemed to glide across the floor with a graceful ease as she walked. As everyone settle down Dumbledore stood and looked over the crowd.

"To our newcomers welcome! To our old hand—welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not in it. Tuck in."

I sighed but allowed a small smirk to appear on my lips as I saw Arianna's face light up when food appeared. I nearly laughed as she started piling her plate sky high with the many dishes that were set on the table. Certainly her eyes were bigger then her stomach. I turned my face towards my own plate and started to fill it as well. I looked to the side to find that the chair next to me was empty. It concerned me to some degree but I just shrugged it off. Why be concerned when one did not have to.

As I ate I allowed myself to look over the tables watching with eyes of a hawk for anything out of place. I looked at the my own house table. My eyes fell upon Samantha first and I allowed myself to take in the almost gleeful look of nostalgia that she held upon her face. I didn't know what she was thinking about but I could tell she was remembering times of a happier sort because of her genuine smile she had. She sat at the Slytherin table between my god son Draco and Arianna and she seemed to be quite at home sitting there. She sent Draco a teasing look and said something that I could not hear. I can only imagine that it was a scathing remark by the glare that she got in return. Arianna commented from beside them and the two blonds blushed deeply before turning away from each other with folded arms. Ari only giggled and went back to talking with a girl whom I knew to be called Pansy Parkinson. I laughed quietly to myself and received many strange looks from the people around me. Minerva seemed quite shocked. She hadn't heard me laugh in years but she allowed herself a small smile all the same. Albus's look was warm and knowing while everyone else was just confused and nervous. They probably thought I had gone crazy or something. Conan O'card just sat at the table seeming relatively quiet though comfortable between Draco and Blaise almost as though he knew them and they had been friends for a long time.

Ravenclaw was right next to my table and there was only one person of interest that sat there. Serena Lopez. From what I was told she was truly an unusual case. Kick out of six magic schools all over the world and turned away by two mentors sense she started receiving a magic education, from when she was five years old in Mexico to now in Europe. Most of the schools she had attended were in France but even they turned her away after some time. Hogwarts had really been her last resort. Most of her old teachers told us that she was quite disturbed and had been so for many years ever sense the death of her parents. On more occasions than one the girl had been seen talking to herself in empty classrooms and in nearby wooded areas. Even on her way to school. Dumbledore, however, deemed her fit enough to attend so long as her aunt would be accompanying her this year as a new teacher.

I continued to watch her with meager interest. When I was just about to turn my eyes away her head popped up and she looked around...her eyes fell on Cho Chang...no...not on her...more like just beyond her. Cho seemed rather distraught as she moved the food around on her plate not taking one bite. A small gust of wind, probably caused by a clumsy house elf appearing and disappearing, blew some of her hair out of her face. Serena stared at that area beyond the girls head for several moments before her hand rose up slightly and waved as though there was a person there. Cho was rather shocked for a moment but she smiled weakly and waved back thinking that Serena had been waving at her. Afterward Cho turned back to her plate and took her first bite of food of the meal.

Nothing was out of place at the Hufflepuff table but things rarely were. The last one I looked at was the Gryffindor table. They seemed quieter then usually though really I wasn't complaining about it. Those brats really needed to settle down and shut up once in a while. My eyes caught sight of one of then newer students. Dudley Dursley was it? I can certainly say that the name surprised me. I truly hate to admit to myself that I was well acquainted with a woman with that last name though at the time she had been Petunia Evans not Petunia Dursley. She was rude, close minded, and just a real horror to be around. If this boy was anything like his mother I truly feared for the Gryffindor house and its students.

A red headed boy with chocolate brown eyes sat right next to him and I recognized him as one of the boys found near the tracks. He still wore a beautiful royal robe that fit him perfectly. The boy seemed quite nervous and excited as he looked over at the Slytherin table. His eyes seemed to travel back and forth between Conan O'card to Arianna. The look he would give the Conan boy was that of uncertainty and fear while he gave Ari a look full of deep admiration and hope. Once in a while the sympathetic blue eyes of a boy would stare back at him with a look meant to reassure the young redhead.

The last one at the Gryffindor table that I decided to look at was Harry Potter. I was rather surprised to see him so focused as he stared at Arianna from across the great hall. A lot of people seemed focused on Arianna I suppose. I drew in a sharp breath as I found myself looking into green eyes. It seemed almost impossible but even from this distance I could see them with clarity. They held pain and confusion so deep that it actually hurt to look at them. I turned my head away quickly and started to eat once again.

As time pass the food disappeared from the table and I watched Ari's eyes again fill with wonder at seeing simple magic. Dumbledore stood up. "Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices."

"First of all all first years ought to know that the forest of the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few older students should know that by now to."

I couldn't help but smirk at that and I wasn't surprised to see the terrible trio at the Gryffindor share a look similar to my own...no one ever followed that rule. I didn't follow it when I was a student, I'm sure Minerva didn't when she was young, and God knows Albus didn't. Honestly the old man should really just discontinue the rule.

Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes," Another rule that was never followed. "Nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We also have three changes in staffing this year, We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lesson; the young miss Umbridge will be taking over as our Defense Against the Dark Art teacher." An almost smug smirk formed on my lips...a sure sign that he didn't like Umbridge. He hadn't acknowledged her as a professor. Both professors stood and received hesitant applauds.

"And I regret to announce that Professor Trelawney will not be returning to teach this year. A mental breakdown that occurred last year has placed her in St. Mungos psychiatric ward for an undetermined amount of time. Let wish for good health for her and hope that she may return next year. Her replacement is..." He trailed off and looked at the chair next to me seemed a bit unnerved and confused. "...Not here."

The Great Hall doors slammed open and a young blond woman rushed inside. She ran up to the head table and stopped right in front of it. The woman was dressed in a dark violet belly shirt with lighter bell bottom pants. A single large pocket ran down the right side. A head band with a purple feather was wrapped around her head loosely. She placed her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. A small book was clenched tightly in her hand but I couldn't see what the title was. The breathing finally calmed and she stood up straight. My eyes went rather wide in an almost comical way. She was...the woman from Diagon Alley. Its quite difficult to surprise me...normally I like to think that I'm one step ahead of Fate but this made me question that.

She smiled a child like smile and looked up at Dumbledore with sparkling almost familiar blue eyes, "Sorry sorry...I had been unpacking my things and hadn't realized that I had missed so much of the feast...did anyone maybe save me a plate of food?"

To my surprise McGonagall laughed and pushed a plate that hadn't vanished over to the seat next to me. The blond cheered and ran around the other side of the table to sit down. "I had a feeling that you had just forgotten so I did save you some, now eat up dear."

As the young woman sat down she gave me a big tooth filled smile and turned to her food. She ate quite fast and clumsily with an extreme lack of manners. Quite a few people found themselves just watching her. The way she ate reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite place where I had seen such a spectacle.

All of a sudden a small black head peaked out of her pocket and took something from her plate. It had been so fast that I hadn't even really seen the details of it or what it had been. It startled me so much that I had to tilt away from her in surprise. She only giggled at my fear, "Don't be scared it's just my familiar." Her hand took a bit of food from her plate and held it at the opening of her pocket. A head quickly peaked out and stole the food. It was still to fast to really see. She laughed. It was a musical sound and I found myself laughing a bit nervously along with her. Yes...the people around us truly must think I'm crazy now. Never have I laughed so much in one day or at all for that matter, in the last few years.

Dumbledore who was still standing shook his head to clear it, "Yes well...I am please to introduce to you your new Divination teacher for the year...Professor Kikite Calbist..." And with those last two words my heart nearly stopped. Her smile seemed to become even brighter and the laugh warmer. It was...it was Calbist...

* * *

><p>Samantha pov<p>

I raised an eyebrow at what I had just heard. I was shocked to see her...quite shocked in fact. I hadn't seen this woman in nearly...how many years? I shook my head. This was unbelievable, simply unbelievable. I took a deep breath and sighed through my nose as I tried to calm myself. I could have accepted anyone else for a professor other then her. I could have been fine with my own God damn father so long as I didn't have to be near _her_ again. My fist clenched and unclenched slowly until I finally managed to control myself again.

Dumbledore continued to speak, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the..."

The old man was interrupted by Professor Umbitch clearing her throat. I sneered slightly in distaste but listened anyway. Didn't this woman know that you're not suppose to interrupt your elders. She stood up and it became clear that she was fully intent on making a speech of her own. "Thank you, Headmaster...for those kind words of welcome.

Her voice was shrill and girly. It took every once of my own self control not to stand up and duck tape her mouth shut. She continued and that urge grew slightly but I held it down, "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" I snorted and gave her an extra hard glare and sneer to prove just how wrong she was.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends."

'or enemies?' I thought a bitterly.

She cleared her throat for the umpteenth time within the last few minutes and her voice became more professional and sure. It was as if she had rehearsed each word over and over again to be sure that she got the entire thing right. I found that without the shrill pitch that her voice had possessed only moments before, I liked her even less. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." She bowed to the other teachers around her, none of which bowed back...I almost laughed...I wouldn't have bowed back either.

She seemed a bit nervous now as the dislike the other people held for her became more obvious. She continued more hesitantly. "Yes well...Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning whatever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat back down slowly and Dumbledore stood. He clapped and soon others joined in. First the teachers and then the students. I snorted slightly. Had they not been paying attention to what the woman just said. It seemed like the Ministry wanted to over step there boundaries this year and Umbridge was their official spokes person. As I scanned the room I only noticed two sets of hands not applauding the woman's horrid speech. I smirked to myself. One set was Snape's hands. They were set in his lap and he was staring at that woman with slight annoyance and boredom. I had to smile at that. Because of the well hidden look of distaste he had while staring at the woman I was quite sure that we had the same opinion of her.

I looked over at the woman next to him and scowled openly. Her hands were at her side and her face was blank. I knew her well enough to know that she also shared the same opinion. I didn't want to share her opinion though. I didn't want to to be connected to her at all. Not after what she did...after what I did. She abandoned me...and I abandoned in a way as well. I knew that she would forgive me easily for my folly but I also knew that I could never forgive her for hers. Her folly...had doomed me to years of pain and uncertainty. I could never forgive her for that. Never...

* * *

><p>Harry pov<p>

The moment the feast ended I rushed out of the Great Hall. The startled look that Hermione and Ron gave me was ignored as my pace quickened even more. A sister...or a cousin...or I don't even know what she could be...all I knew was that I had family and no one had told me. Not Dumbledore, not Professor Lupin, not even Sirius. They had all lied to me. I ripped the Marauder's Map out of a small pocket in my robes and activated it. It took me a moment to find what I was looking for. A passage...into the Headmaster's office other then the one behind the gargoyle. A small passage in could be found by going to a certain the third floor classroom and tapping a small loose stone that was at the front. Needless to say it didn't take me long to get there.

I entered the room swiftly and the door slammed behind me. My anger seemed to grow when I heard the loud noise and I did nothing to push it down. Professor Dumbledore would deserve every drop of anger he would receive from me. I knelt down in the front of the classroom and searched fervently. When I found the loose stone I didn't just tab it. I smacked it hard. This was a bad idea on my part. The stones shifted away quickly and I fell forward down what appeared to be some sort of slide. Once the slide ended I was spit out of a hole in the wall. I looked back at the wall behind me...a painting slowly shifted back into place to cover it.

I stood up slowly and looked around. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his seat just a few feet away facing away from me. He knew I was here though...I could tell he just knew. I approached his desk slowly. The anger that I had was starting to fade but I tried to hold onto it as long as I could. My hands brushed against the surface of the table and I fought to find my voice.

"Why...why didn't you tell me Professor..." I winced at how weak and sad my voice sounded. I needed anger and strength...not this. "Just...why?"

He turned around to face me. He was smiling at me but the usual twinkle seemed to have dulled a bit sense the feast and with that my anger dulled to, until it was entirely gone, "Oh? Harry my boy...good to see you in my office...Can't say I'm very surprised though...lemon drop?"

"No...no thanks," I sat down in a chair slowly feeling exhausted. The anger that I had was now replaced with sadness and confusion. "Sir?"

"Yes Harry...?"

"Why...?" It didn't take much more then that. He knew what I was asking. Dumbledore knew everything.

"Harry...," The old man sighed and rearranged himself in his chair, "She was thought to be dead for years Harry...I didn't want to tell you because I felt that it might burden you to know that more then two loved ones had been taken away from you because of Voldemort. Perhaps I was wrong to not tell you about her but I swear to you that I was thinking of your best interests. I was hoping to tell you about her one day when you were ready."

"What..." my throat felt dry and the next words out of my mouth were in a whispers, "What is she to me sir...?"

His eyes twinkled slightly though it seemed a bit dimmer then usually and he smiled at me, "She's you sister Harry...your twin sister."

* * *

><p>Snape pov<p>

It had been hours sense the Feast and I had long sense settled myself into an old chair near the fire place to read. Not that I really did much reading. My mind kept wondering back to thoughts of the same person over and over again. Calbist...Calbist was here in Hogwarts. That fact seemed almost surreal. It just didn't seem possible. I slowly fell asleep with that thought in mind.

Hours later I was startled by a shrill shriek that came from my fireplace. I peaked over at it to see the face of Dolores Umbridge staring up at me from the green flames. Was the woman really so rude as to call at this hour? I sat up more trying to wake myself up further. Upon further inspection I discovered that she looked rather tired and quite startled herself. I brought myself to full attention waiting for her reason for this late night call.

"Severus you must come to my office now! there is some sort of...Creature in this room and I need you to come here and kill it right now!." I was taken back by her words for a moment. This was...certainly a first. Most of the staff took care of their own pest problems. "Please! I can't get into my bedchamber because of it...oh please wont you come and help me!"

I sighed and stood up a bit shakily because of my tiredness, "Stand back a bit...I'll come through and get rid of the bloody thing."

her face disappeared from the fire but the flames remained green. I walk through quickly and smoothly appearing inside the woman's office...she was in the corner pointing towards her desk looking horrified. My eyes followed her own gaze and they finally landed on something black slithering on the floor. A loud hissing sound could be heard. I stepped forward trying to get a better look at it and brought out my wand to give myself some light.

I inhaled sharply as its features were fully revealed to me. It was a female Black Viper. I gulped and took a chance on something. My hand slowly reached out and stroked its head, "Kree?"

The snake blinked it's at me and rubbed my hand almost affectionately, "It is you Kree...isn't it...?" The snake continued to rub on me happily.

I was about to pick the snake up when it suddenly slithered away. It passed Umbridge and she screamed loudly. I followed just behind it as fast as I could. It was out the door of the classroom before I could stop it. Through halls and doorways and even up a flight of stairs I followed it feeling a strange sense of Déjà vu as I did. As I turned on a corner I stopped dead in my tracks. Someone was standing in the middle of the large space...a woman? A soft glow seemed to come off her pale skin and blond hair though I couldn't quite see her face. She picked Kree with complete ease and stroked the snakes head. I still couldn't see her face.

I took a step forward and I gulped. My voice was filled with hope, "Calbist...?"

The blonds head snapped up and she back away slowly. She turned around quickly and ran away. I tried to follow but found myself unable to at first. When had she become so fast? Or maybe I've just become slower. Finally I managed to catch up to her and as I reached out to grab her arm she ran into one of the girls bathrooms. The door slammed shut behind her before I could do anything. As I opened the door the glow appeared to be gone. Both Calbist and Kree seemed to be gone as well. I stood there just looking into the room for several moments before I closed the door again. Kree was real but I was starting to think that I was losing my mind and the figure I had just seen was really just a figment of my imagination. I turned around and went back to my room. I didn't see someone hiding in the stall closest to the door nor did I see that same someone exit nearly fifteen minutes later. Calbist still wasn't ready to be found...she just wasn't ready.

* * *

><p>AN- Well that's the chapter! What's up with Serena? Is Snape going soft? What will harry do now that he knows that he has a sister? What will Snape do with Kikite Calbist in Hogwarts? All these questions and much much more will be answered...so long as I get three reviews!


	12. From Dreams to Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I really wish I did. If I did I'd lock him up in my room and he'd get fat off of stale butter beer and chocolate frogs. Most people however...don't thinks that's humane (draws out the room and says it with sarcasm). So they wont let me near him. So sadly as of now I do not own him or any of the other characters for that matter. So sad so sad.

Warnings for this chapter: Dreams, Nightmares, mention of Immortals, children you ask to many questions, Jerry the reaper, death, blood, forgetful redheads, emotional blonds, possible hints at pedophilia, tricky redheads, blond girl with duck tape, barely noticed brunette, defenseless raven, and Kitties & Puppies play.

A/N: I hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Watch out for my little and big plot hints.

* * *

><p>LIONS AND SNAKES<p>

Chapter 11: From Dreams to Nightmares

Samantha pov

I was dreaming. That much I was sure of. What I was dreaming of however was not clear to me. Images and scenes flashed across my vision. Some seemed so long ago and forgotten yet I was sure these moments were memories, my memories. Faces and the people's fine details were mostly blurred and I couldn't quite figure out who I was seeing as I slept. It felt like I was floating and I was merely an observer of what was happening in front of me.

A young blond woman and a girl no older than five laid in a small valley. It was warm yet not quite humid and the grass was green. Small bugs crawled through it but neither of them really cared. They didn't mind sharing the world with ones so tiny. In the scheme of things they were tiny to. Compared to the rest of the world those two probably didn't even make a dent in the population but neither of them cared about that so long as they had each other. So long as they had each other they didn't care about what happened in the world. The rest of the world could disappear and leave them alone for all they cared. So long as they weren't separated.

The small girl was giggling quietly as she watched soft white clouds roll by slowly in the sky. It was shaped like a kitten with tiny wings. The blond laughed and pointed at another. This own was shaped like broomstick with. A man with to arms was riding it. Both started laughing. The woman suddenly started to tickle the young girl and the laughing became louder. She pulled the young child into her lap and hugged her. She placed a small kiss in her hair and waited for the small giggles to die down. Once the sound stopped she picked the girl up entirely and carried her over to a picnic. A basket was sitting on the table undisturbed.

She grabbed two sodas from it, two sandwiches, and a cookie. They ate in relative silence. Only the sounds of nature could be heard. Once their lunch was done the blond took the cookie and broke it in half. She handed the bigger half to the child and the huggest grin you could ever imagine appeared on her face.

As they ate their desert the young child spoke, "Mommy?"

The blond looked up with a curious expression on her face, "Yes baby?"

"We're...different from other Mommies and daughters...aren't we...that's why...you wont let me go see the other children, like the blond boy...you always say we can't be around when others are?" She was sitting on the table now and her short legs were swinging back and forth over the edge. "We're just different...I'm different because you're my mommy and...you're different...because of..." The young girl trailed off.

"Because nothing can hurt me and..." The blond finished with an almost joking tone. "and uncle Jerry can't take me away...death can't do a thing to me..."

The girl nodded and a silence settled over them. The child is the one who broke it, "Mommy...what would you do if you weren't different, than?"

"Honestly baby? I'd die..."

The girl gasped, "You'd leave me all alone?"

"No baby...I'd die years and years from now," She said warmly. "I wouldn't ever want to leave you."

"But why would you want to die...living forever means you can come to the park every day for the rest of forever!" The child held her hands up dramatically.

The blond woman only chuckled, "Because dear...dying is a part of life." She kissed the young girls forehead. "And everything that lives has to die one day."

"Mommy?"

"Yes...?"

"Uncle Jerry can't take me away either, right? Sense you're my mommy that means I'm like you and he can't, right?"

"I'd rather not test that theory dear."

"Oh...okay...mommy...oh! I have another question!"

"Well aren't you just inquisitive today...what is it baby?"

"That's just it...where do babies come from?"

The woman chuckled nervously and picked the child up, "Okay time to go home!"

"But I want to know mommy! Where do they come from?"

"Cabbage patches, storks, China!"

* * *

><p>The scene shifted and again it was the child and the youthful blond woman. They appeared to be in a cottage and snow was falling outside, slowly hitting the ground. A child sat by a window looking outside with a expression of pure wonder written on her face. Her small hands pressed themselves up against the window and her eyes grew wide. A smile appeared on her face and she looked over at her mother who was reading a book not far from where she was by a fire.<p>

"Mommy! Uncle Jerry is outside!" the child shouted. "I can see him he's just outside."  
>She looked rather startled and went towards the window. Sure enough someone was coming towards the house. Her heart started pounding. It was not from fear however. It was more from excitement. Suddenly a gust of wind swept through and sent snow up into the air. Once it cleared they were surprised to see that he was gone. Moments later the child was picked up and she gave an excited squeal.<p>

Now Jerry was a peculiar sight to behold. He stood at nearly seven feet tall, almost touching the ceiling on their humble cottage. His skin tone was the softest peach color. His hair was cropped short and a light brown with eyes that were a bright red coloring. He didn't look much older then a Hogwarts student in their final year. His form was covered by a long black cloak and there were sandals upon his feet. An unlit cigarette hung from his mouth.

"Uncle Jerry!"

"Seems mini-pipsqueak is excited to see me...how about you pipsqueak?" He spoke effortlessly around cigarette in his mouth. "You happy? It has been a while."

She sighed but smiled up at the boy, "We are not small Jeremiah...you are simply huge...besides...why are you even here exactly...my daughter and I are fine as you can see."

He smirked at her and made himself at home by sitting down on their couch and setting his feet on the coffee table before him while still holding onto the little person in his arms, "Jeremiah? That is way to formal...I've told you a thousand times to call me Jerry...and why do I need a reason to come to see my two favorite souls?"

"Because you only visit when mommy get's hurt," The child said simply from his arms.

"Which honestly is a waist of time at this point...Jerry really...don't Reapers have anything better to do then stalk immortals?" The blond said briskly.

He laughed lightheartedly at that, "Well I'm sorry about that but I'm assigned to your soul so I have to pursue you until your death...It's all part of the reaper code that I'm required to follow."

"You care nothing about codes...you are just scared of the 'or else you will be punished severely' agreement...do you even know what their gonna do?"

"No but I don't feel like finding out what the punishment is anytime soon...so I'm gonna keep pursuing you until I get the pretty little soul of yours...so you're stuck with me until the day you quite literally die."

The blond sighed and shook her head, "Why are you here Jerry...?"

"Well if you really have to know...someones dying tonight and I've been assigned to lead him to the after life...so I wanted to be nearby when he kicks the bucket."

"Assigned...to someone else?" The blond was rather startled.

"Of course...you didn't think I was only assigned to you're family did you? I have a long list of pure blood and muggle families that I am required to reap...not just yours."

"I see...well you will be dying tonight?"

"One of the Malfoys..."

"Ha...perfect...It's Lucius isn't it...that bastard deserves what ever he gets in the after life."

"Did I actually say it was Lucius?"

"Oh...well...I suppose that I'll be a little sad to see Narcissa go then..."

"I never said it was her either..."

She stared at him for several minutes before her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide, she pointed an accusing finger at him, "No...just no...he's a child Jerry! Children are not suppose to die!"

"Its not like I really have a choice in this...he's going to die from hypothermia not long from now...and I'm 'required' to take his soul."

The blond scowled at him and pulled on a coat, "Not if I have anything to say about it...I'm gonna go find him."

"Sweet cheeks...everybody has to die sometime...even if you save Draco now he'll die eventually...don't you envy mortals for that fact...the fact that they can die? Why take that away from him..."

"He's a child and I've seen to many children die to just sit back and watch another one do the same."

She about to walk out the door when Jerry spoke again, "People all have to die sometime...even you one day...one day I'll get that soul of yours."

"Lets hope it's after I'm done raising a human being..."

* * *

><p>The images changed and became clearer. I could see myself struggling against a man...Lucius Malfoy...as he held me back. My blond hair was wild and my blue eyes were wide with fear. A redheaded form was only a few feet away from me and blood was dripping onto the cold hard stones of the dungeon floor. My movements became more frantic as I tried to pull myself away from him. He only held on tighter.<p>

"Please...please God...she's hurt! Let me go! She hurt just please let me go." I was almost weeping as I looked at the form in front of me...it was Arianna...her hair was spread around her head and a trail of blood was dripping slowly from her temple. I finally just bit him forcing him to let me go and ran over to her still form. I started to shake her, "Ari...Arianna...wake up please...just please wake up."

The girl twitched and moaned softly. A look of pure relief spread across my face and I pulled her into a hug, holding her body close to mine, "Oh thank Merlin...just thank the Lord...your alive...I was so sure you were dead Arianna..."

For several moments I felt high with the feeling of relief...until I heard what she said next, "Who...who is Arianna...?"

* * *

><p>The scene changed again but we remained in the dungeon. My head was started to hurt as I watched myself yell at none other then Lucius Malfoy. It couldn't have been more then a few days after the previous scene. I was standing next to a locked door deeper into the dungeon. My eye were trained on the blond man before me and they burned with such a great intensity and passion that I hoped that he might just give into the gaze. Sadly he did not.<p>

"She nod going to stay here..." I said bitterly. "I wont allow it..."

"I don't much care whether you'd allow it or not...you are only a child...this is what you're father would have preferred...he never like the idea of you running around with no boundaries...certainly he wouldn't want his prisoners running around free...and this one almost escaped...with your help I might add..." He sneered at me as disgusted but then smirked.

"My father is long gone...it doesn't matter what he would want...I'm his descendant and heir so that means I take over...so I order you to let her go...you may have ruined things last time but that doesn't mean you have to ruin them this time."

"Ah yes...the outcome of that little incident was rather sad...you're little...friend" He laughed as if it seemed impossible. "Doesn't even remember her own name...I suppose I hit her just a bit to hard didn't I."

My anger rose and I couldn't help myself. I gave a irate roar of fury and lunged at him. He caught me mid air and slammed me against the wall behind him. His face was close to mine and I could smell the strong scent of fire whiskey on his breath. I swallowed hard to keep myself from gagging. A hand traveled down my side and I shiver. This wasn't happening...this couldn't be happening. His hand touched my chest and I squirmed in his grasp. He only smirked.

He whispered something in my ear quietly, "Know you're place...and you will never be hurt...forget your place," His hand traveled lower but stopped on my stomach. "And you will be hurt...by me."

He dropped my unceremoniously onto the floor and the scene changed again.

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to Jerry and the two of us were playing cards. A waste land surrounded us. The sky was black and we sat on white sand.<p>

"You know...you've been coming here a lot more lately...doesn't seem like it's by accident anymore either..." His eyes stayed on his cards as he spoke but there was a level of concern in his tone. "...And you haven't been letting me come back with you...you always use to allow me to escort you back home before."

I spoke quietly while I looked at my cards, "The reason I show up here is not important...and as for why I wont let you to accompany me back...well...I just...I'm sent back after twenty minutes...just sent straight back instantly...it's not like I need someone to hold my hand..."

"What's so bad about needing someone to hold your hand...dying can hurt like hell...but coming back hurt worse," he peaked his head up and just look at me. "I wouldn't mind if you said you needed a hand to hold while it happened."

"What if I said I didn't want to hold the hand of someone that didn't understand me...?"

"I do understand you Samantha...I know what it's like to never die...to be immortal..."

"We're still different...I can die...I just can't say dead...you've never died Jerry...I have...I know what it actually feels like to have that sorta pain...being shot...stabbed...I've felt it...you haven't..."

He sighed, "I guess you're right...we are different...and I envy you..."

"And what reason could you possibly have to envy me?"

"Because...while you are immortal...you are still human...something that I gave up a long time ago to become a reaper..."

A silence fell over us as an hourglass appeared. Just a few more moments...that was all we had left. I set down my cards and he set down his own. I smiled, "I beat death once again." And with that I disappeared in a flash of light. He had a pair of kings while I had a full house.

* * *

><p>Now I was in darkness. Just floating in a space void of anything. Something appeared in the distance and I started to glide towards it. The silvery shine of a mirror finally came into view and I stopped look at my felection. At first I saw nothing. The surface had turned black the moment I would have been close enough to see myself. I reached my hand out and touched it lightly. Suddenly my reflection reappeared but all was not right.<p>

My skin which was usually pale was pure white in the refection. My neat blond hair was silver and wild. The whites of my eyes were black and the irises had turned red. My reflection grinned at me and I saw rows and rows of pointed teeth.

She opened her mouth and spoke, "Boo..."

* * *

><p>I bolted up in my bed and clenched at the fabric around my heart. A dream...I had to remember it was only a dream. As I tried to calm myself down I relied my night gown was drenched in sweat. My hand ran through my hair as I looked around the room. I was the last sixth year girl in here I suppose. I stood up shakily and dressed myself in the school robes that I had gotten in Diagon alley. My nightmare was still fresh in my mind but I tried to push it out. I walked out of the dormitories into the common room and was surprised to find people still in there. It was breakfast time after all. Arianna, Blaise, Conan, Draco, Gregory, Pansy, and even Vincent were waiting by a table talking to one another. Arianna grinned up at me as I approached.<p>

"Well this is rather surprising...I have my own little welcoming party...what a thing to wake up to..."

Draco blushed slightly looking annoyed, "Arianna made us wait for you...don't get so full of yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Everyone started to leave as I straightened out my robes.

As Arianna passed me I heard her whisper with a bit of amusement in her voice, "It was Draco's idea..."

* * *

><p>Arianna's pov<p>

We walked down to the Great Hall and I found myself becoming rather excited. Suppose I was being a little silly but I couldn't help it. Today was my first day of school. Sure most would have had that day years before they were fifteen but I was different. I had been locked away during that time and I was unable to attend my first day of school...or so I was told. Things that happened before the accident were still fuzzy. Samantha said that I was still taught to do things like read and write...by her in fact...she taught me just as her mother had taught her. I imagine that must have been tough considering how close we were in age. A child teaching another child to do things. I smiled to myself and shoot my head to clear it.

We entered the dinning area and went to our table. I sat down and looked around me. I sorta found it sad. Slytherins had to be here... and Gryffindors were way over there. It didn't make sense to me. Why did we all have to eat at these tables? It was understandable that they had to be this way for the feast but why the rest of the year? Wouldn't it be better if there were several small round tables everywhere and anyone could sit where they wanted? Slytherins could sit with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Gryffindors could sit with them to...maybe...they could even sit with...Slytherins. I started to blush when I thought that. If the tables were like that...I could maybe sit with Fred.

I piled my plate high with food and started to eat as I listened to what others were saying around me. I felt a bit shy so I didn't want to speak just yet. Draco was speaking with Samantha. More like arguing then speaking I guess. I had to smile at that. Rarely did I ever hear more then a monotone when I was in the cell unless I remembered something because of a dream. It was so nice to hear more then that from her even if it was anger towards the boy next to her. I sorta liked Draco for that fact. He brought something out of her and though it wasn't something good now...I felt that one day it could be.

Samantha smack Draco upside the head and then turned to me, "So Ari...do you think you're gonna be okay without me today?"

"Wait...what do you mean without you? We're in the same classes aren't we? I mean...we're in the same house so I assumed..." I trailed off feeling uncertain.

"I'm a year ahead of you Ari...I have my classes at different times then you have yours," She bit her lip slightly showing that she herself was nervous about the separation. Her mood suddenly changed and she gave a curt nod as if she made up her mind, "But don't worry...it's not like you'll be alone in your classes...Draco and the others are in your year and then you have potions with Snape."

"What about you? I don't want you to be alone in your classes..."

She gave a small uncharacteristic laugh and pointed at Conan who looked up with rather confused eyes, "I won't be alone...this small fry will be nearby after all."

His cheeks turned a bit red and he looked sightly embarrassed...he mumbled quietly, "I'm not small, I just live in a world of giants."

I gave a nod in acceptance. Neither of us would be entirely alone so I was fine with the difference in schedule. We would still eat lunch together, dinner to, and we would still meet in the common room before and after classes each day so I was fine with that. I finished the rest of my breakfast quickly and grabbed Draco's hand.

He nearly tripped when I pulled him away from the table and started dragging him towards our first class, "Bye Sam good luck with whatever class you have!" For a moment the others just stared after us. One by one they shook their heads in amusement and followed.

* * *

><p>I was so excited as I entered the potions lab. Dad...erm...Snape...was here and I couldn't help but smile and wave at him. His lip twitch in an almost smile and he hesitantly gave a small wave back earning a few weird looks from people. I looked around the class wondering where to sit. Pansy had chosen a seat but both sides had been taken up by two other Slytherin girls. Draco was sitting by Blaise and Vincent while Goyle sat on on Vincent's other side. I didn't want to sit next to Goyle. Something about him just didn't feel right to me.<p>

My eyes scanned over the rest of the room and finally stopped at a few on the Gryffindor side. One of the boys that sat there had red hair very much like Fred's hair. A girl with wild light brown hair stood next to him talking and then a brown haired boy who was just looking through this potion book quietly fascinated by what he read. The one that caught my attention the most was a boy with a black head of hair. His green eyes looked almost sad as I stared at him. These were some of the people I had sat with on the train. This boy was the same one who had helped my carry someone the rest of the ways to the carriages. I approached him and sat down on his right side. He looked at me rather startled by my appearance.

"hi...I don't think I properly introduced myself yesterday even though we basically told each other our life stories...my name is Arianna Potter..." I asked cheerfully as I looked at him. "What's your name?"

He could barely get his words out as he tried to stutter his reply, "I'm...I'm Harry Potter..."

"Potter? Hahahaha...you're last name is just like mine...how strange is that...?" I laughed lightheartedly and I saw his expression saddened slightly. I blinked at him looking rather confused.

He gave me a fake laugh, "Yes...very strange I guess."

I was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly Dad...said that class was about to begin. I smiled happily and hung onto ever word he said. The way he spoke startled me. He spoke with a chilling tone that suggested that he did not care who was listening. A cold indifference of sorts. For a moment I wondered if this was the same person I had come to know at spinner's end. The same person who had seemed so much like a father to me and if he was the same...was this an act or was the Snape I knew the fake. I hoped it was the previous.

What he actually spoke about confused me even more. Newts? Owls? Why were we talking about animals? It took me a few moment to figure out that he was talking about tests and classes and by the time I had figured that out he was already moving on with the lesson. I looked at the board and a grin spread across my face. Draught of Peace...was a potion that I had become very familiar with. It wasn't uncommon for me to have panic attacks in my small cell back at Malfoy Manor and because of that Samantha had more often then not made the potion to calm me down. She'd stick it through the flap of the door and take the bottle back once I was finished. During the weeks following my release she had taught me how to make several potions this being one of them.

Mixing the potion was difficult but actually quite fun. We were given thirty minutes to finish. Just enough time to properly do the potion. At the ten minute mark my potion was almost flawless though I could see others were having trouble. Harry's potion was giving off a dark gray smoke while it was suppose to be a silvery vapor. Snape approached us and my heart rose. Maybe he was going to complement my potion. I stood proudly and waited for the him to see mine.

He stopped at Harry's and a smirk turned up on his lips, "Potter...what is this supposed to be?" I found myself wincing at my own last name. He said it as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Erm...Draught of Peace, sir?"

"Tell me Potter," there was a note of smugness in his words. "Can you read?"

"Yes I can..."

"Read the third line of the instructions for me Potter."

"Add Powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No sir...I didn't...I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did which means this mess is utterly worthless, Evanesco." with that Snape used his wand to make the potion disappear.

I had to wince at that. I had noticed he hadn't added any but I had been so focused on getting my own potion finished that I had failed to tell him and now he was getting berated by the teacher...by my own father. What I really couldn't believe was that he had just gotten rid of the potion. Sure it was useless as a Calming Draught but a calming Draught made without hellebore could be used as a powerful tranquilizer. Hellebore only made water down the affects of the actually potion.

I sighed and decided something. My hand slowly traveled to the hellebore syrup that was still on my desk and I grabbed it. Unnoticed by anyone I put in two more drops into the mix. The potion turned a dark red color and a black smoke started to rise as Snape came by. I put a finger to my lip and tried to look as naïve and innocent as I could.

He looked at my potion rather startled as if he had expected it to be better and I allowed my eyes to water a bit, "I think I put in to much Hellebore...I messed up on instruction to...I'm sorry."

"That...that's quite alright..." He seemed startled by the sudden onset of tears and it was obvious that he was trying to calm me down.

I gave a small shutter to make him think that my mood was worse then it actually was...like I was about to start sobbing even if I wasn't, "No it's not...now my potions worthless like H...Harry's...I'm sorry..."

He curse under his breath and did his best to calm me down without causing a scene that would have the girls of all the houses raving, "Arianna the potion isn't entirely useless...it's just...it's watered down a bit...you put in two extra drops right? Well now it can be used on children...it's not worthless..."

"So...so if it had less then it's more powerful...like...like...maybe a tranquilizer?" I sniffled.

"Yes...I suppose so..."

"Then Harry made a tranquilizer...so its not worthless either?"

He did a double take and just stared at me for a moment. He nodded curtly almost like he didn't want to admit it, "Then why were you being so mean to Harry but so nice to me? You can't be playing favorites...are you dad?"

People around us started to whisper things quietly to one another but I paid no mind to them, "Maybe you should apologize to him..."

He swallowed hard. Obviously no one had ever called him out on his wrong doing. He turned towards Harry and ran a hand through his sleek black hair, "My apologize Potter...your potion is not entirely useless..."

The bell rang and I smiled. As I started towards the door someone set their hand on my shoulder startling me. "Thank you...for everything..." Somehow I knew he wasn't just taking about the thing with Snape. He knew about the two extra drops. I smiled warmly and nodded. I didn't even look up as I left the room.

* * *

><p>Conan pov<p>

This class was an utter joke. My life felt like it was being wasted as I listened to Umbridge go on and on about how grand the new Ministry approved curriculum was. Magic was practically band in my time to anyone but royals and yet the young ones still learned more about it then what we were learning now. This felt like using training wheels when you already knew how to ride a bike flawlessly. Samantha who was next to me had very much the same opinion though I think she might of felt a little anger with her annoyance.

As class came close to ending the professor said something almost unforgivable. Anyone who said the dark lord was back was either crazy or surely only had wishful thinking. Wishful...wishful thinking? Was she really so stupid? I had read the history books. I knew that long ago the dark lord had again risen and I also knew that he had killed pure bloods, muggles, muggleborns, and squibs alike. No one was safe from his wand. This was not just wishful thinking. He was back and on a killing spree. Who would wish for that?

Samantha stood up and I blinks at her looking a bit confused...Umbridge was quite confused as well, "Miss Riddle? Was there something you wanted to say?"

"No...but there's something I really want to do..."

"And what would that be Ms. Riddle?" Samantha started to approach her.

"This..." Samantha took out a strip of duck tape and put it on the older woman's mouth. Some of us just looked on in awed silence as Umbridge's face turned red with anger. Samantha only smirked and sat back down next to me. Umbridge ripped the duck tape off, bringing some small hairs with her, and glared heavily at Sam with eyes filled with fury.

"TWO WEEKS DENTION!"

Samantha sat back in her seat and smirked...she whispered to me, "Worth it..."

* * *

><p>The class ended and we left the room. The rest of the day went rather smoothly. During dinner Ari told us about how much she loved Hogwarts and its many classes. I had to smile at that. The only thing she didn't seem to like was Umbridge. She seemed to be handing out detentions left and right. Even Harry Potter had one now.<p>

I started to feel somewhat ill half way through dinner and I excused myself to use the restroom. As I walked to the bathroom a heard a second set of foot steps behind me. I turned around swiftly and almost laughed at my worried feeling. It was only Gregory. He seemed harmless enough. I waved at him weakly and gave him a smile which he did not return.

He approached me and before I could react he had me slammed up against a wall. My head hit against the wall behind me and the skin on my forehead split open slightly because of the force. Blood dripped down my face and I swallowed nervously. Guess Greg wasn't so harmless. He smirked at me and I could feel his fowl breath on my face. I shrunk back trying to escape it.

"You should leave you little chutney ferret...Hogwarts is no place for a pretty boy like you..."

I heard a growl from behind us, "Leave him alone Goyle..."

Greg snorted and dropped me to the ground, "Whatever."

He walked away as Neville Longbottom approached me. He smiled at me and helped me up, "Guess you got yourself a bully...don't worry about it...he can't do to much damage without Dumbledore finding out...you should be fine..."

I laughed nervously, "Oh? Oh good then..."

"Shit..." Neville cussed under his breath as he finally caught sight of the blood on my face. "You're bleeding...maybe I should take you to the hospital wing..."

I took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood away. No wound was visible as I put the cloth away, "No...I'm good I think...yeah...I'm just fine." He smiled at me and my heart nearly stopped. I swallowed hard and tried to smile right back. What was this feeling I had? It was so familiar...I hadn't felt this way sense...Joshua. Was this feeling...love?

* * *

><p>Sirius pov<p>

I sat in an old dusty chair in 12 Grimmauld place looking through old albums. This was really all I had left other then Harry and Arianna. Old and broken memories of loved ones long gone. James and Lily were dead, Remus was always traveling, Peter had been a traitor, and...and she was...I couldn't even think it to myself at first. My hand brushed against the moving picture of a black haired wild eyed woman. She was laughing hard in the photo and pointing at me who was looking sheepish.

I had been caught by one of the female teachers, professor Helta, in my animagus form during my fifth year and she had thought I was just the cutest little dog. Helta had taken me to her living quarters and dolled me up. She had curled my fur and put a pink bow in it before I managed to get away. My...my lover had really gotten a kick out of that. She had teased me for weeks about it in a good natured way.

My mouth went dry as I thought about her. My love who had to be long gone. No one would tell me about her. They would just get a sad look whenever I tried to get them to talk about her. The only person who had finally answered my question was Snape. He had said that...she had been scheduled for the kiss...she had been in Azkaban for four years before I had escaped and yet I hadn't even noticed. I had been so focused on my one misery and misfortune that I hadn't even noticed that she was only a few cells down from my own. Now she was gone and I was forced to mourn. A few tears streamed down my face and I didn't even try to wipe them away.

I heard a voice and I stiffened...an arm came from behind me and soft fingertips brushed against the back of my hand, "I remember this picture...me and Professor Helta really do think alike I suppose...we both thought you were a cute little doggy..."

I stiffened at the voice. Hearing this voice meant I had truly gone mad. I swallowed hard and tried to pretend that I didn't know she was there. The hand traveled up my arm and another one appeared. Arms wrapped around my neck and a body leaned heavily against me. My heart sped up and I licked my lips. I couldn't allow myself to give into madness yet. Others still needed me and I was no help to anyone if I were crazy.

"Please don't ignore me Sirius...I don't want to be ignored," I felt hot breath against my neck.

"I...I can't...I need to stay sane...you're not real...I just can't give into my delusions yet...not yet...and...if others know that I'm going crazy they'll make me take potions...I wont see you after that...and that would be even worst then never seeing you at all," A few tears streamed down my face and I closed my eyes tightly. "Please...just...just go away...go back to only appearing in my dreams."

She moved to be in front of me and pushed the album out of my hands. Suddenly she was in my lap kissing me passionately. Her hands trailed down my face as she pulled away. Amber eyes were half lidded and a small smile was on her lips. "I'm as real as you are and I'm not going anywhere...so please don't ignore me...please Puppy...you know I don't like it..."

"Hannah...K-kitten?"

And from that moment on I knew she wasn't just my mind place tricks on me. The Black hair was rough and dirty as I touched it but it was still hers. Her yellowish eyes were a bit duller then I remember but I could still see a spark in them. These eyes were still hers. I had felt her lips on my own. This kiss was hers. Hannah...my Hannah was back. As my mind tried to process the happy and shocked feelings I was having my mind started to wonder elsewhere. To times long ago. Just before I was Puppy to her and she was kitten to me. A certain love story came to mind. Our love story...and let me tell you this my fine readers. Our story...is filled with a strange kind of love.

"Yes Puppy...it's Kitten," and she kissed me again.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay Okay. I think I did really on this chapter so I hope I don't get flamed. It any readers don't know what a chutney ferret is I'll explain it now. This is a slang turn used in London to describe gay people. Now don't get me wrong. I have nothing against gay people...in fact I'm a gay rights supporter. I just wanted someone to be a smaller antagonist and Gregory Goyle ended up with the job. The next chapter will be a Interlude from the actually story and it will be a flash back to the time of the marauders so we can take a look at what happened between Hannah and Sirius as they fell in love. Anywayssss...Who is Jerry? Is Samantha Really Immortal? How? What was that thing in the mirror that frightened her so much? Why didn't Harry tell Arianna about them being siblings? Why the hell doesn't Arianna already know? Is most Arianna's innocence really just an act? Does Conan like Neville...can Neville even like him back? Fine out more when if I get four reviews. Review Review Review!


	13. help

I've been having some trouble with righting this chaper and need someone to help co-write it...If anyone is willing to help private message me please!


End file.
